Always
by O. Juice
Summary: AU KK Complete! Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends. He develops a crush on her over time and when he finally gets the nerve to make his move, another man comes into Kaoru's already confused heart: Soujiro.
1. Things Change

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Summary:  
A/U Kenshin and Kaoru are best friends. He develops a crush on her over time and when he finally gets the nerve to make his move, another man comes into Kaoru's already confused heart: Soujiro. 

Author's Notes: Hi! This is my first Kenshin fic! Anyway, it's just like the summary says, it's an A/U. If you don't particularly like A/U's or a smidgen of OOC, then I think you shouldn't be reading anymore. If I get anything wrong, deal with it! JK! Tell me if something seems a little off. (Esp. with scenery or cities. I don't live in Japan, nor have I been there but I think the story should be set there because thats where Kenshin is from!) 

Please review when your done reading! It would greatly motivate me to crank out the next chapter! 

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 1**  
+---+ 

Her blue eyes glazed over with a fresh coat of tears that she still refused to spill as she slammed her locker shut. Normally, she would cringe and shudder upon hearing the crash of metal on metal, but today was different. 

Very different. 

_'Don't cry, Kaoru!'_ She scolded herself in her mind as she looked up at the ceilings of Tokyo High, _'He isn't worth one single tear. That jerk.'_

She weaved past the crowds of people that were gathering in clumps along the hallway with an angry air surrounding her. Nobody dared wave hello, fearing Kaoru might snap and use her thick book to smash their heads in. Kaoru, although sweet and kind to her friends, was one person who you don't want to anger. 

"Jerk." She muttered as someone pushed past her. "You're all jerks!" 

It seemed that the reason for every girl's distress was a boy, or the lack there of. Kaoru's reason was Enishi Yukishiro, her boyfriend for four long years, who decided to dump her for the "new hot girl," as he had described her a few weeks ago when he first laid eyes on her. Kaoru and Enishi had been going out since they were both freshmen in Tokyo High, and now that they're both seniors, he decides it's time to move on. Two weeks before their four-year anniversary. Was the time they spent together worthless and meaningless? This simple question sent Kaoru reeling to the depths of despair. 

"Kaoru!" She heard Kenshin call from afar. "Wait up, Kaoru!" He called again. 

"I have to get to class, Kenshin." She called back as her walk sped up, "I'll see you at lunch." 

Kenshin seemed satisfied with her response and turned to go to his class not noticing Kaoru's angry stomps to her room. 

She pulled out her notebook, ready to listen to today's lecture with a newfound determination. Enishi will not cause her to be moping around like an idiot. Kaoru believed she was better than that. Much better than resigning herself to a life thinking of the things she could have. 

As the bell rang, her Literature teacher, the always-smiling Mrs. Kim, clasped her hands before her and began to watch the room fill up with students eager to learn all about Romeo and Juliet and their powerful love. 

Kaoru scoffed, _'Powerful?'_ She thought to herself. She stopped believing in that thirty minutes ago when Enishi had spilt her world into two distinct pieces. She used to be a strong believer in the whole soul mate theory, and would normally dream her long afternoons away but now she knew that her attitude about it would have to change. 

Of course, Kaoru has had other boyfriends besides Enishi, but it was all in the seventh or eighth grade--nothing is forever in the seventh or eighth grade. Especially boyfriends, Kaoru concluded. 

The hour and forty-five minutes of class were wasted for Kaoru as she bitterly thought of Enishi and the many ways a pencil can be accidentally jammed in his eye. As the lunch bell rang, Kaoru felt relieved not to have listened to one more minute of Mrs. Kim's jabber on love. 

She went pushed past growing groups of people and sat down in her usual table, her good friend, Tokio, greeting her with a smile. 

"Hey, Kaoru!" She smiled. 

"Hi." Kaoru responded with a slight frown. 

"So..." Tokio inched closer to Kaoru, "Did he ask you? You know, he's supposed to ask you. He told me he was going to ask you. I think he asked you." Her smile slowly wavered, "Oh no! Did he ask you all wrong? Did he not get you the flowers you like? Oh Kami-sama, did I just spoil it? Good going, Tokio!" 

"No." Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh, "Do you know Asuka? Head of the cheerleading squad?" 

Tokio nodded, "Yeah, I met her a few days ago. I'm surprised she made it so high up when she just moved here. She's really nice." Tokio showed obvious signs of going on, but Kaoru's next words instantly shut her up. 

"She's going with him." 

"With who?" 

"Enishi." 

Tokio's eyes boggled out and her mouth slightly hung open in shock as she began to stutter incomplete words, "Wha-ho-no, wait-wh-?" 

Kaoru rested her chin on her palms as she slightly nodded, "Tell me about it." 

Her gaping mouth twisted into a frown and her eyes glittered dangerously, "That, that, that--JERK!" She cried out, causing people around her to jump. 

"What did I do now?" Kenshin innocently asked as he sat down next to the fuming Tokio, "I didn't do anything. You should even ask Kaoru, that you should." 

"Not you, you idiot." Tokio sighed. 

Kaoru would have smiled at the amusing exchange before her eyes, but it was too hard for her to smile right now. Even if Kenshin's sushi split in the seams and spilled all over his pants. 

"Where's Enishi?" Kenshin asked innocently as he began opening up his bento box. 

"He's not coming." Kaoru said flatly. 

"He isn't? I don't think there's football practice at lunch. Especially since the season just ended." Kenshin began to think. 

Tokio shook her head as she started to explain, "We're mad at Enishi. In fact, new rule, don't even mention his name." 

"We are? He's usually so nice." Kenshin raised an eyebrow, then turned to Kaoru with a slight realization. "Why? Did something happen, Kaoru?" He leaned in slightly as he whispered quickly, "Did he get you, you know, pregnant?" 

Kaoru's eyes widened at the assumption, ready to slap Kenshin until his cheeks were raw. "No way! I'd rather die than have one of his disgusting fingers even touch me!" 

"What happened?" Kenshin asked, eyes full of concern. 

"He broke up with me." 

::~:: 

As Kaoru lay in her bed, pondering many, many ways to get even, she couldn't help but feel so hopeless. Not the pathetic kind of hopeless, but the kind where things just came to a halt and stopped mattering. Kenshin offered to take her to Prom and other social events in the year if Kaoru didn't have a date, something Kaoru was thankful for. She wasn't ready to jump into the dating pool just yet. 

She heaved her hundredth sigh of the day as she looked under her bed and pulled out a worn out shoebox. 

Unknown to many, the shoebox held all Kaoru held near and dear to her heart and all the highlights of her love life. It contained emergency bars of chocolate for times like these, printed out emails and online conversations, diaries, pictures, wrappers from gifts and candies, movie stubs and in the very bottom was a crumpled piece of paper which could be easily mistaken for something to spit your gum in. 

She carefully flattened the paper out, a small soft smile spreading across her face upon the recollection of Yun's fourteenth birthday slumber party. 

_(Flashback)_

"Aw, come on, Kaoru! I know you want to try this out!" Yun squealed, handing everyone pencils and perfumed stationary. 

"No, I don't actually." Kaoru rolled her eyes at the absurdity of what was going on. 

"But it'll be super fun!" Yumi smiled, eagerly awaiting the instructions this "new hip magazine" has to give. 

"Yeah!" Yun agreed, "In my opinion, you should do this to get a rough idea what 'Mr. Right' will look like!" 

"Yun, I'm in the eighth grade. I highly doubt I'd meet Mr. Right anytime soon." Kaoru frowned, reluctantly taking the paper and sharpened pencil. 

"Then do it for fun!" Hikaru urged. Kaoru hesitantly agreed. 

"Okay, good!" Yun smiled, pulling out the glossy overly pink magazine. She cleared her throat, "Ahem. Item one, what is your ideal Valentine's Day gift?" 

Kaoru sighed, this is going to be one very long night. 

_(End Flashback)_

Unfortunately, Kaoru learned the hard way that there exists no person that would throw away all yellow markers because the color hurt her eyes, and nobody in their right mind would jump people who went to the candy vending machine to get the last bar of chocolate while she fumbled for change. 

She frowned, "Maybe I'm setting myself up. Whatever it is, I'm tired of this." 

She quickly stashed away her box after ripping up every picture of Enishi, hoping to God that she won't ever go through this again. 

_'Because as of today,'_ Kaoru thought bitterly, _'Kaoru Kamiya gives up all hope of ever finding HIM.'_


	2. So Very Close

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::** _Because as of today,_ Kaoru thought bitterly, _Kaoru Kamiya gives up all hope of ever finding HIM._ **::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 2**  
+---+ 

(Five years later) 

"Lilies or tulips...?" Tokio mumbled as she raised each flower to the light. "What do you think, Kaoru? Lilies or tulips?" 

"Huh?" Kaoru snapped back from her thoughts, "Oh, why not stick to roses? That's what Saitou wanted, right?" She replied, picking up a bouquet of red roses. 

Tokio was getting married in two months, she's twenty-three now, a year older than Kaoru. It was like yesterday when Kaoru saw Tokio running around the halls of Tokyo High in that pink tank top she loved to no end. 

"True." Tokio started to think, raising the red roses against the fabric she had chosen earlier, "But what does Saitou know? He's a man, not a designer." She shook her head as she let out a confused sigh. "I think I'll stick with tulips." 

Kaoru let out an amused smile, "Whatever you say, Tokio." 

She turned her attention to the rest of the flower shop. The fragrance of flowers was all blended into one big perfumed air, and if you stay long enough you can go dizzy. Just like what Kaoru was feeling right now. 

"Tokio, I'm going to meet up with the rest of them. Will you be all right if I go?" She asked Tokio who was already covered with a mountain of flowers. 

"Sure, go on ahead. I'll be there soon." She mumbled as she continued to ponder on lilies or tulips. 

_'At this rate,'_ Kaoru thought to herself, _'Tokio wont be having any flowers at all.'_

As Kaoru walked down the streets of Tokyo, she took a deep breath of the crisp winter air. 

She moved downtown about three years ago when she got accepted in a college nearby. Kaoru set her sights on medicine, something that had always eluded her when she was little. Nothing life changing has happened since she moved, except for Tokio's upcoming marriage that is. The blue-eyed girl still kept in touch with a select few friends, some of them were even here with her in Tokyo and the rest of them scattered across the world. Kaoru preys every night that Enishi is somewhere deep in the jungles of Africa not having a good time without toilet paper. 

It was about noon, and as usual, the streets were littered with people on their lunch breaks. Kaoru continued to think about all the things that have happened so far as she passed person after person. 

"Watch it!" Kaoru angrily muttered as a shoulder sharply hit her own. 

"Oh, I'm very sorry." A man turned, smiled the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen and bowed slightly. 

_'If he didn't just derail my train of thought,'_ Kaoru thought to herself, _'I would have asked him out for coffee.'_

But instead of offering to take him out, Kaoru only rolled her eyes thinking the city was just too crowded at times. She arrived at the local teahouse, the Akabeko, a favorite place to hang out with her friends. 

There were many booths and rooms where you can drink and eat, most of which were packed with people. She dodged the hustle and bustle of waiters and waitresses as she made her way to the booth in the far back. 

"Hey, Kaoru! Over here!" Misao's happy voice cut through the air, accompanying her flailing arms. 

Kaoru smiled brightly at the girl as she made her way to their usual table by the kitchen. Misao and Kaoru met some time late college freshman year. They were both in the same Literature class and were paired up to do a human-interest piece on each other. When Misao had heard Kaoru's problem with her current apartment (it was too small) she offered to room with her in a nice big place a few blocks away. 

"Tokio said she'd be here soon." Kaoru said as she opened up the menu. 

"Why do you even bother looking in that? We all know Miss Tae's already created every single kind of sushi out there. And every kind of sandwich too." Misao concluded as she took a drink from her unusually large glass of soda. 

"Where did you get that?" Kaoru's brow arched as she pointed at the huge glass. 

"She stole it from the kitchen." Came a tired, strained reply. "Anyway, what can I get you guys?" 

"I didn't steal it, Aoshi!" Misao shook her head with a slight frown, "I asked Miss Tae if I could use it for my drink. She has tiny glasses that are way too small for me." She shrugged. 

"Right." Aoshi rolled his eyes. "What will it be, Kaoru?" 

Kaoru put down her menu, "A tuna sandwich, the way I like it please. And an iced tea in a glass as big as Misao's." She jibed, half hoping for there to be another giant glass and soon realizing she might need to go to the bathroom every two minutes if she got one. 

"Misao, what about you? Do you want anything else?" Aoshi turned to her as he scribbled down Kaoru's order. 

"Hm? Oh, what did I have last time? I think I'll just get one of those." She said with a big grin. 

"And what did you have last time?" Aoshi shifted his weight, waiting for Misao's response. 

"Whichever will be fine." She slightly waved her hand before her in a dismissive gesture. 

"You won't tell me what you want, will you?" Aoshi said softly, his black hair hanging over his eyes as they stared at Misao's own. He shook his head in what seemed to be impatience, and left Misao and Kaoru to wait for their food. 

Misao blinked, wondering if Aoshi meant for his comment to come out the way it did. She shrugged it off and turned to Kaoru, "Did Tokio choose?" 

"I'm not so sure. She was thinking lilies or tulips." She shrugged, brushing back her bangs, "But then, I think she'll end up buying a meadow if we don't hold her back." Misao snorted in agreement. 

"I thought Saitou wanted roses?" The girl said as she rested her chin on her palm. 

"That's what I said," Kaoru shrugged, "but you know, she'll never listen." 

"I hear you." Misao nodded. 

"Hey there ladies." Sanosuke said as he sat down next to Misao. 

Sanosuke is a friend of Kaoru's from high school who enrolled late into second semester. They met through Kenshin, being the kind of guy he is. Sano is strange in Kaoru's eyes; strange because he's been hitting on Misao for two years now but still hasn't asked her out in a solid date. 

"Where's Tokio?" He asked, putting an arm around Misao who instantly shrugged it off. 

"She's picking flowers." Misao said as a matter-of-factly as she inched farther from Sano. 

"What's the matter, Misao?" Sano grinned, scooting closer to her. 

"Geez, Sano!" Misao frowned in frustration. 

She desperately resented the man with the messy brown hair a top his head. When they talked, it seemed as though more often than not Sano would always manage to get her angry. _'If he wasn't like that,'_ Misao thought in her mind, _'he might actually be cute.'_

"Hey, hey," Aoshi brought their attention to him. "Here you go. I got you the chicken salad, Misao." He said as he put down their food. 

"I'll have the Tae Special and some sake." Sano grinned at Aoshi. 

"Right. Don't you work here too? You're lucky Miss Tae is so nice and considerate and isn't going to fire you." He shook his head with a frown. 

"Oh, right. I better get working then. Later, ladies." He grinned again, and gave Misao and quick kiss on the cheek, which she vigorously wiped off. 

"Sano, I told you not to ever do that." She muttered as he smirked and left. "I swear, sometimes I think he's the one who started the deaf ear or something." She shook her head. 

"Uh-huh." Aoshi nodded along. "Sorry, Kaoru. We're fresh out of giant glasses." He said sympathetically as he put down her regular sized drink. 

"That's all right." Kaoru smiled and took a sip from her iced tea. "When do you get off work? Tokio wants to take us to the festival tonight." 

For Tokio's second bridal shower (which she proclaimed only for close friends), she wanted to go out and party like a seven year old. Which, to her, is only possible at a festival. 

"I get off at six. I'll just meet you guys there." He said as he started to leave. 

Kaoru nodded in understanding as she began to eat her sandwich, Misao on her salad. They were almost done when Tokio came in bursting in with a big bouquet grasped in her hands. 

"See what you did?" She shot the two an accusing look. "Now I had to buy one of each! Ooh, Saitou is going to get mad." She sighed. 

"I told you to stick with roses." Kaoru said smartly, "You wouldn't have this problem if you stuck with roses." 

"Yeah, yeah." Tokio sighed, "I'm going to the bathroom. When Aoshi comes get me the chocolate sundae surprise." 

"All right." Misao answered for her before taking another huge gulp from her drink. 

::~:: 

"The blue one, or the pink one...?" Tokio mumbled over and over. 

_'Great,'_ Kaoru sighed, _'Here we are again.'_

Misao impatiently tapped on her foot, she isn't one for waiting too long. Especially when it came to sweets. 

"Get the blue one. You love the blue one." She advised for the hundredth time. 

"Hm, all right then." She finally agreed, and got her cotton candy from the tired of waiting vendor. 

_'Getting married sure does makes you consider your options very well.'_ Kaoru concluded. 

"I'd like the biggest pink cotton candy you got, mister!" Misao said with such aggressiveness the man slightly jumped and started to fumble for the biggest clump of spun sugar. 

Soon, all three were able to get their snacks and made their way to the waiting men. They walked passed game booths adorned with many prizes and bright lights. They neared their friends who were obviously tried of waiting. 

"What took you so long?" Saitou asked, taking a piece from Tokio's cotton candy. 

"She couldn't decide." Kaoru said with a slight smile, glancing at the surrounding booths. 

"How hard could it be?" Saitou's brow rose as he put an arm around his fiancé. 

"Very hard." Misao said with a slightly upturned nose as she continued to eat her food. 

"Are we all here?" Tokio looked around. 

"No, but Aoshi's on his way. He waited for Sano and Kenshin." 

As the conversation went on, Kaoru's feet seemed to develop a life of it's own as she began to eye a particularly small tent. 

"Wanna give it a go, Kaoru?" Misao asked as she tossed her trash into a trashcan. 

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically. She loved these things, you know, the mystery surrounding a pack of cards that told you your future. The two soon came inside the fog-infested booth, and was greeted by a gypsy woman with a large mole on her forehead. 

"Come in." She welcomed them. 

"We want our fortunes told." Kaoru started as she took out her money. 

The gypsy nodded. "One of you go to the room next door. You, come with me." She pointed straight at Kaoru as Misao turned to enter the other room. 

The two paid their money and went their separate ways, wishing each other luck as they walked to their respective seats. Kaoru adored having her fortunes told. Being the kind of girl who resented surprises, especially bad ones, she always loved any kind of heads up or warning. 

She sat down on the large red beanbag chair as she woman began to stare blindly into the glowing crystal ball. 

The gypsy closed her eyes momentarily and began to hum. 

"Hum..." She started to slightly sway, "I see a very bitter past." 

Kaoru frowned, _'My past wasn't that bitter!'_

"I see no luck with the men, eh?" The woman chuckled, causing Kaoru's frown to deepen, "But I see good fortune with other things. I see a bright future in whatever you are pursuing. I see a happy life--as if all the bitterness is being made up for. But what's this?" 

Kaoru sat at the edge of her seat, barely registering she had not been breathing for quite a while. 

"Oh, more bitterness." The woman said flatly. 

Kaoru frowned, ready to demand a refund and leave. 

"But then again, life can only get better." She smiled softly. "Here's my advice to you: Things aren't what they seem. Don't settle. Go for your dreams and follow your heart. And if all else fails, he'll be there. Always." 

"What?" Kaoru blinked a few times before changing her question. "Who?" 

"You know," The woman smirked every so slightly, "HIM." 

Kaoru felt shivers run down her spine as she had said it. _'How in the world did she know about HIM?!'_ Kaoru thought in a panic. But before she could even ask, the lights turned on and the fog disappeared. 

"Whoops. Time's up. Go meet your friend, tell your other friends too, yeah? Business isn't going so well." She requested as she ushered her out the door. 

"Well?" Misao asked with hopeful eyes, "How did it go? Mine was so off! She said I was exhausting someone on the verge of asking me to dinner! Tch, what load of turkey." 

Kaoru almost laughed, "Well, you ARE a little out there." Misao frowned. "I mean, it takes a while for you to process certain things." Kaoru continued to tease. 

"Yeah, whatever. So... you haven't said anything! What did she say?" Misao began to plea. 

"Oh, the lady said that he'd always be there. It was all so strange." Kaoru said quickly, not particularly wanting to talk about it as they walked to the group. 

"How did it go?" Sanosuke grinned, putting an arm around Misao who quickly shrugged it off. 

"It said you'll die young if you keep hanging around me." Misao rolled her eyes. 

"So, do you guys just want to split up and meet here in an hour?" Tokio suggested as she snaked an arm around Saitou. 

"But I thought it was a party?" Kaoru asked with a knowing smile. 

"Yeah, it is. But in parties you can't hang around one group the entire time! It isn't healthy." She said as a matter-of-factly, "It's rude. So meet here, in one hour." Tokio grinned and headed to the tunnel of love with a smiling Saitou. 

"Okay, well, you want to go ride the roller coaster?" Misao asked Kaoru as they both glanced at the massive seven looping roller coaster with the six-hour wait. 

"No, I don't want to wait that long." Kaoru shrugged. 

"I'll come." Aoshi said. 

"Me too," Sano offered with a grin. 

"Oh all right," Misao frowned, "Just don't barf all over me, Sano." 

The three left to the roller coater, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru to their own devices. "Where to?" She asked. 

Kenshin shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me." 

They ended up looking at four different attractions, one of which involved a pitiful bearded woman-man. The other was a firewalker and the last one they had visited was a strength tester. The two spent at least thirty minutes while Kenshin tried over and over to make the bell on the top ding in sharp deafening manner instead of a quiet ping. The last one the two had settled on was a competition. It was a pop the balloon booth with the darts. They each had twenty-five and had to pop as much balloons in two minutes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked with a grin, "I mean, it would hurt your ego when I beat you." She said as she reached for her first feathered dart. 

Kenshin smiled as he forked a hand through his red hair a small smile spreading across his face, "The only way you can beat me, Kaoru, is if I let you win. I highly doubt I will let it happen because I have my eye on the water guns to squirt you with, that I do." 

Kaoru let out a snort, "Well, if you want those cheap plastic guns as much as I want that fuzzy rabbit, then I think I would win." 

"Whatever you say, Kaoru." Kenshin said with a pleasant smile. 

The lady at the booth was kind enough to keep time as the two battled it out. 

_Pop, pop, pop_ went Kaoru's balloons. But unfortunately, Kenshin's went _pop, pop, pop, pop,_ and then some. Kaoru frowned, instantly blaming the wind for knocking off her aim. 

"What will it be, sir?" The woman asked. 

Kaoru sighed, ready to get soaked with cold spurts of water. 

"I'll take that rabbit please." Kenshin said as he slightly rubbed the back of his neck. 

Kaoru turned to him with a big smile, "Really?" 

Kenshin's teasing smile came out as he replied, "What makes you think it's for you?" 

Kaoru frowned, "Oh my mistake. I didn't know you were into those girly things. But then again, your hair _is_ longer than mine." She teased. 

Kenshin thanked the woman and tossed Kaoru the large, white, fuzzy rabbit. "Come on, I think our hour is up." 

Kaoru gave the rabbit a quick squeeze before following Kenshin. 

In the distance, the two could see Misao, Sano, and a not so great looking Aoshi eating some funnel cake and Tokio and Saitou not too far behind. 

"So, what do we do now?" Kaoru asked Tokio. 

She thought for a moment before suggesting, "Why not ride one all together?" 

"Please not another roller coaster. My head still hurts from Sano screaming like a girl." Aoshi rubbed his sore temples. 

"Say what?! It was you who was yelling and on the verge of barfing!" Sano said defensively. 

"Whatever you two," Misao gave them a weary smile. "You both sound like girls when you scream." 

Sano and Aoshi were about to defend themselves when Kenshin quickly interrupted, "Why don't we ride the Ferris wheel? It would be fun, that it would." 

::~:: 

Misao smiled softly to herself seeing Aoshi sit next to her for the Ferris wheel ride. She was sure Sano would have beaten Aoshi to her but it seemed like he was too sick from the roller coaster or probably too scared of heights to even bother. 

"Hey, Aoshi." Misao smiled, "Nice night, huh?" 

Aoshi just nodded. Misao bit back a frown. It seemed as though whenever they were alone, Aoshi did not want to talk but when there were other people he seemed willing to share his thoughts. 

_'It's probably just the way he is.'_ Misao concluded, resting her chin on her palm as their cart began it's ascend. 

The cart stopped once in a while, letting other people get on the ride as well. Misao and Aoshi sat in silence, something Misao wasn't too sure she liked. Being silent was one thing Misao would rather not do. She was a people person, always ready and willing to take on whatever it was that was coming. She turned to face Aoshi, his gaze seemingly stuck on the window in front of them. 

Misao giggled, "You should relax more, Aoshi." 

Startled, he turned to her and simply said, "I am." 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at the man next to her. "Sure you are." 

Aoshi sulked deeper into the chair, rested his head on the window and then turned to Misao with a lazy smile. "Is that better?" 

A faint blush tinged Misao's cheeks as she nodded, "Much. You look better when you smile." 

Misao hadn't realized she had just spoken what she was just thinking. Her hands clasped onto her mouth as she desperately prayed Aoshi hadn't heard her right. But instead, he laughed. 

"You do too, Misao. You do too." He said simply, then resigned himself back to the silence he's accustomed to. 

Misao smiled inwardly as she turned to face the skyline of Tokyo, blissfully unaware Aoshi had inched closer to her. 

::~:: 

Kaoru yawned, leaning back on the tilting cart. 

"Don't do that!" Kenshin began to yell as he neurotically looked down. 

"Do what, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked innocently as she continued to make the cart rock. 

"_THAT!_ I swear, if we fall I'm going to take you with me." Kenshin warned, gripping onto the handles on the sides of the enclosed box. 

Kaoru laughed, "You're a wuss, Kenshin!" 

"I am not." Kenshin frowned, "I don't like how it rocks. It's very unsafe, that it is." He explained. 

"Hey," Kaoru pointed out, "you can see Misao and Aoshi ahead of us." 

Their gaze traveled to the steady cart before them, a quiet Misao and Aoshi sitting next to each other. 

Kaoru was seated next to Kenshin as she loosely held onto her new plush rabbit. She began to sink in the skyline of Tokyo and the lights that sprinkled throughout the city. The stars adorned the sky like tiny candles floating in the ocean. They continued to look out, feasting on the view as the two waited for the ride to end. 

There was a familiar and comfortable silence between the two as they gazed out the nicely polished window. Kaoru turned to him, about to say something. That is, until Kaoru caught Kenshin staring at her. 

"W-what?" Kaoru asked nervously. 

"Nothing. It's just your side has a better view, that it does." Kenshin shrugged as he continued to look Kaoru's way. 

She gave him one last nervous glance before looking back out the window again. She could feel Kenshin inch closer to her as he put his arm around her shoulders. Kaoru hesitantly turned to him. Everything was a blur and went by so fast for her. Her heart began to race as she stared at Kenshin's violet eyes as their faces began inching closer and closer together. Just as their lips slightly brushed, Kaoru's eyes were caught by two familiar faces. 

There was Misao and Aoshi. Their faces were pressed against the glass as they stared at them in utter shock. Kaoru quickly withdrew, Kenshin was slightly startled but then shook it off and mumbled a quick sorry. 

"It's all right, Kenshin." Kaoru uneasily whispered back as she looked out the window once more. Misao and Aoshi's faces leaving imprints on their window. 

A million thoughts were racing through Kaoru's mind right now, and one question out shone them all: Was she just about to _kiss_ Kenshin? 

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: Hi! I hoped you like this so far! Ah, I know the Sanosuke/Misao thing is very weird, if not very wrong, but I PROMISE I'll fix it. Megumi's going to pop up in the next chapter and so is Soujiro! I'll have chapter three up by Tuesday, the latest. 

A big thank you to for reviewing: 

**Ryou_Grrl  
Moonwind  
Bunny  
Cleopatra  
Papaya!  
Arielle  
**

Review! 


	3. It's In His Smile

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::** A million thoughts were racing through Kaoru's mind right now, and one question out shone them all: Was she just about to _kiss_ Kenshin? **::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 3**  
+---+ 

Tokio would be getting married in a week, and she still hadn't picked the kind of flowers she wanted. In an act of desperation, Kaoru, Misao, Sayo (Tokio's sister), and Tokio's mother herself were going to convince her that roses were perfect. Even if it would be the last thing they did. 

"Honey, don't you think it would look very nice? It would be much cheaper than getting those expensive tulips, and it's a lot more fancy." Her mother insisted. 

"But Mother..." Tokio protested, "I really think that one of these two would be perfect." She raised the two bunches of daisies and tulips against the lush fabric the tablecloths would be. 

Sayo heaved a heavy sigh as she took the bunch of red roses and placed it against the fabric. "Sis, this is your wedding! Mom's right about the tulips, and daisies are way too, I don't know, three year old." 

"I agree." Misao nodded, "Roses are the way to go. I mean--it's a classic!" She emphasized her point by gesturing to a lone red rose. 

Tokio's eyes pleaded Kaoru for help. "Kaoru, help." 

"Sorry, Tokio." Kaoru gave the girl a small smile, "I would be on your side, but roses do make much more sense." 

Tokio frowned, "All right. You win. Order a lot of roses. If I'm getting roses, I want it to be grand!" Tokio said as her eyes lit up with all the prospects. Kaoru smiled softly at Tokio. Once her mind was made up, she would go all out for it. 

Everyone let out victorious squeals, celebrating the end to the six-month search for flowers and ran to the florist before Tokio changed her mind. 

They ended up buying a hundred dozen roses. 

::~:: 

The apartment was quiet when Kaoru came home from a long day of classes. It was about five o'clock, and Misao wouldn't be getting back until six. Feeling a little tired, Kaoru decided a nice long bubble bath was in order. 

She gathered all her things and a change of clothes as she began a bath for herself. She hummed quietly to herself as her mind already began to wander. As she entered the tub, her eyes locked with an orange hand towel on the wall. 

_'Kenshin...'_ Kaoru thought, the color on the wall instantly reminding her of his rust colored hair. 

The events of a few days ago haunted her like a dream, but at times it was a somewhat nice dream. She was sure she didn't like Kenshin that way, but when their lips touched she felt a spark go through her lighting up every possible emotion inside of her. She was scared, happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. Something she had never felt even when she kissed Enishi, a man she supposedly loved greatly at the time. Kaoru's face began to redden just thinking about it. She splashed some of the soapy water to her face, as if it would wash away all that has happened. 

Hearing the door to the apartment open, she decided to shower all the bubbles off. Misao would need the bathroom soon and Kaoru felt her fingers already were beginning to prune up. The warm water splashed on her face and the noise created from that had drowned out Misao's voice on the other side of the door. 

Kaoru turned the shower off, hearing faint yells. "What was that, Misao?" 

"I said, I have to go straight to work! Someone called in sick. I'll see you later tonight!" Misao said, accompanying the door closing before Kaoru could even respond. 

She loosely wrapped herself in a towel and began to dry her hair when the bathroom door opened. 

"Kenshin!" She shrieked, her horror stricken face staring at Kenshin's confused one. 

"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes boggled at the woman before her. 

Kaoru's hair clung to the sides of her face, and her cheeks were pink from embarrassment. Her towel barely covered up her body as Kenshin took the sight in. A flustered Kenshin tried to get away, or even tear his gaze away from her face, but to no avail as excuses began to spill out of his lips. 

Kenshin's ears began to burn with the blush that was creeping on his face. "I-I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, that I am. I didn't know--Misao told me you were in your room! You should really lock your door when you shower--" 

"Kenshin! Get OUT!" Kaoru yelled at Kenshin who was still sputtering out excuses. Kenshin stopped and nodded, turning around and closing the door behind him as he left. 

Kaoru's face was hot to the touch and would most likely fry an egg or two effortlessly. She frantically began to dress, wondering why Kenshin was even here in the first place. 

_'Oh, Kami-sama,'_ she thought, _'_Kenshin_ just saw me practically naked! Why didn't Misao bother tell me he was here!?'_

Fully dressed now, she left the bathroom gathering what was left of her dignity and saw Kenshin hunched over, examining her television. 

"What are you doing?" Kaoru said as she noticed the stack of videotapes and a hot piping pizza. 

"It's Friday today, Kaoru." Kenshin reminded as he continued to hook up the VCR. 

Kaoru's mind clicked in realization, Kenshin and Kaoru usually rent movies on Fridays since they both had nothing else to do. It started one stormy night when Kaoru was home alone. Terrified of the lightning and the black out in their area, she called Kenshin who rushed over to keep her company. 

She left to her room to grab some blankets and pillows and placed them on the sofa while Kenshin popped in the first movie of the night. 

"I'm really sorry again, that I am." Kenshin could feel the sting of embarrassment return as he continued on, "I didn't realize you were in there." 

"It's all right, Kenshin." Kaoru said as she wrapped herself in her blanket. "I should have known you were coming today. It just slipped my mind, I guess." 

Kenshin nodded in understanding as the two watched the movie in silence. Kaoru fidgeted a little and slightly tugged at the corner of the pillow she was hugging, this was something Kenshin took note of. 

_'What if he brings the Incident up?'_ Kaoru's face paled just thinking about it. She didn't want things to change, especially with Kenshin. She cared deeply for him, of course. But right now, Kaoru didn't even know what she felt anymore. 

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin started, keeping his gaze affixed on the television. 

Kaoru was slightly surprised that he had called her that. Kenshin got over the whole "dono" affixation a good ten years ago. He would just call her Kaoru unless, of course, he was nervous. 

Kaoru swallowed the lump in her throat before shakily answering, "Y-yes?" 

Giving the slightly terrified girl a quick glance Kenshin shook his head, "Never mind." 

She gave out a relieved sigh, wondering how long she could keep this act up. 

::~:: 

Tokio was having a melt down. 

"What if he isn't the one? What if I was rushing all this? What if the one for me is still out there, you know? Waiting for me out there. He's going 'hey, where's Tokio?' And I can't answer because I'm here, about to get _married_!" Tokio emphasized her point with a stomp of her foot. 

She was going hysterical, and needed at least two cans of hair spray to keep her prim and proper hair from falling into a tangled heap as she frantically paced the room. 

Kaoru, being the maid of honor, felt that it was her mission in life to see this wedding though. And that was exactly what she was going to do. 

"Tokio, if Saitou wasn't the one for you, none of us would even be here." She gave her good friend a hug, "You better hurry. He's waiting for you to come down the aisle." 

Misao's head peeked in, "Guys, we're about to start." 

"Misao!" Tokio grabbed the girl, "What about you? Do you think I'm rushing this? Am I doing the right thing?" 

Misao nodded. "Of course you are." 

With a firm but gentle shove, Tokio was headed to her wedding. 

Tokio eventually took her place at the end of the procession with her father. Kaoru smiled softly to herself, her arms linking with Kenshin's. He was the best man, as cliché as it may sound. After all, it was through Kenshin that Tokio met Saitou. The little girls before them began their march forward, throwing around soft petals from various flowers. Just as the other people before them began to move, Kaoru suddenly felt so nervous. 

Kaoru's eyes trailed over the flower petals, and eventually landed on the priest eagerly waiting to marry the two. A soft smile played Kaoru's lips as she secretly dreamed about being the blushing bride who was meeting her groom at the end of the red carpet. She glanced at Saitou who was quietly observing. She pictured her own wedding. She pictured her groom's red hair--tied low as it had always been, and his violet eyes gazing lovingly at her own. 

Kaoru instantly snapped back from her dream, _"Kenshin and I aren't like that!"_ She reminded herself for the hundredth time since the Incident. 

Kaoru and Kenshin parted, Kaoru to the left and Kenshin to the right. Kaoru's small smile remained for the rest of the ceremony as she stole glances at Kenshin who was intent at being the best, Best Man there is. 

::~:: 

Sayo, Misao, and Kaoru sat outside, eyes and hearts alight with laughter. To avoid the crowd currently dancing, they decided to play a little game of black jack and wait for the bouquet to be thrown. The night twinkled with stars, and the moon hung like a marble in the sky. Even from a distance you could hear the loud music and feel your entire being shake with every boom of the bass. 

"Hit me!" Misao spastically yelled. 

Kaoru snuck a concerned glance at her friend. Misao was never one to drink for a very good reason. She eyed her cup suspiciously and put down another card for Misao to pick up. 

"Hit me!" Misao yelled again. 

"Misao, are you all right?" Sayo asked, instantly feeling for a fever. 

Kaoru frowned as she picked up her glass and took a sip. "Misao! You had too much to drink again!" She scolded as she tossed the remaining contents into the grass. 

Misao giggled in response as she began to tilt and land on Sayo's shoulder. "Nonsense! Wow! Look, the hotel's moving! How did Tokio get them to do that?" 

Kaoru only got up with a grunt, also pulling Misao to her feet. 

"Come on, Sayo. We'd better sober this girl up before she starts barfing." 

::~:: 

Misao was better by the time Kaoru brought her the twentieth cup of coffee. The place still jumped with the music and laughter. With a look of slight envy, she turned away from the dance floor and began to mix Misao's coffee. 

"Why don't you go and dance?" Sayo said, obviously noting Kaoru's longing look at the dance floor. 

"Will you be all right if I did?" Kaoru smiled, slightly happy for not having to sit her night away. 

Sayo nodded, "I'll be fine. Misao will be fine too in a little bit. So go and have fun." 

With another smile and a heart-felt thank you, Kaoru was on her way to the dance floor only to be intercepted by a certain man's outstretched hand offering her a drink. 

"Hello." The man said with the most beautiful smile Kaoru had ever seen. 

She felt her knees grow weak as she gratefully took the glass of champagne from the familiar man before her. Her insides bubbled with delight noticing the man was quite handsome and seemed to have the most beautiful smile. A smile so captivating that it rivaled Kenshin's own. 

"Thank you." She took a sip, blushing feverishly under the rim of her glass. "Do I know you? You look familiar." 

The man smiled, "I don't think you'd remember but I bumped into you in the street quite a while ago. My name is Soujiro Seta." 

"Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru smiled, but before she could utter another single word, she caught sight of Misao flailing her arms about in the air and Sayo to the corner frantically looking for their drunken friend. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. But I'll see you again, wont I?" 

Soujiro nodded, "Of course. I'll find you later, then." He smiled. 

Kaoru had to bite back a growing grin as she walked away from Soujiro. _'This day is just too perfect!'_ She thought blissfully to herself. 

Just before the tips of her shoes touched the dance floor, Kaoru found herself being dragged away by none other than Tokio herself. 

"Kaoru! Are you having a good time?" Tokio giggled, she too obviously had a drink or two. 

Kaoru smiled, "Yes. Have you seen Misao?" 

Tokio shook her head as she took a whiff of her bouquet. "No. Have you seen my husband?" She giggled again, "I like the sound of that." 

"Congratulations, Tokio." Came a familiar voice behind Kaoru. 

"Thank you, Kenshin!" Tokio grinned, "Well, I think I'll go find Saitou now. He's probably smoking outside again." And with that, Kaoru and Kenshin were left to keep each other company. 

Kaoru fidgeted nervously, something she suddenly picked up ever since The Incident. Kaoru was still dwelling on the fact that Kenshin could make her so confused about how she felt towards him. She cared deeply for him, that was for sure, but what kind of love was she feeling, really? After all this years, was Kenshin the one she was secretly and subconsciously pining for? 

"It looks like a nice night outside, that it does." Kenshin started pleasantly. 

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Yes, it does. Oh!" Kaoru's eyes lit up making all thoughts of her feelings towards Kenshin wash away. "There's a small bar opening up near the Akabeko. I think we should all go, it would be fun." 

Kenshin smiled, "All right. I'll tell Tokio and she could fix it up for us." There was a pause. 

Kenshin was hesitant about this, but he really needed to tell Kaoru this instant or else he would explode and die a horrible death. It was unfair, Kenshin concluded, that Kaoru walk around not knowing what he has to say. 

"Do you mind if we go outside, Kaoru-dono?" He said, instantly regretting calling her Kaoru-dono. 

Kaoru smiled, nonetheless, and followed Kenshin outside. 

::~:: 

Sanosuke was having a ball. He's danced with every single woman in the room. That is, except for a particularly foxy-looking lady in the corner who still refuses to dance with him because of one thing: His hair. She called him a rooster for it, and a fountain of other names. But Sano didn't mind. She was just his type of woman. 

"So, whaddya say? You want to dance now?" Sano said, a smile spreading across his face. 

The woman shook her head, her dark hair whipping around as she did so. "No, thank you, Rooster Head." 

"Aw, come on! I've danced with everybody here just so I could dance with you! I danced with that ugly one for you, too!" 

"I said no, Rooster Head." The woman frowned as she got up from her seat and began to leave. 

Sano grumbled as he followed after her, "Could I at least get a name?" 

The woman sighed, "If you leave me alone." 

Sano eagerly nodded. "All right, but don't get that in writing." 

"Then all you get is Megumi." She simply said before leaving Sano and heading out the door. 

Sano sighed, a broad grin overtaking his features. "Megumi, eh?" 

::~:: 

The moon was bright, even though it wasn't full and round that night. It was getting cold, but Kaoru and Kenshin didn't seem to care. Although they were in a secluded area, they could still hear every word being sung inside. 

Kenshin was pensive, but he started up once again. "Ah, Kaoru, I need to talk to you about the other night." 

Kaoru could feel her head become light, and her mind began to swirl with nervousness. A part of her was hopelessly worried that he was going to take it back, another part was slightly relived he might. Although she was terribly curious to what Kenshin had to say, she desperately needed and wanted to get away. 

_'Kami-sama, please, please, get me out of here!'_ Kaoru silently pleaded. 

"Oh," Kaoru feigned innocence, "all right." 

Just before Kenshin could open his mouth, Sayo came bursting in. 

"Ah! Kaoru, Kenshin! I'm really sorry, but will you help me find Misao? I seem to have lost her." 

Kaoru couldn't help but heave a relieved sigh as she eagerly agreed. 

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: Sorry if the end parts seem a little... thinly spread. I was in a great rush to finish this chapter as soon as I can. But, hopefully, it turned out all right. There'll be more Soujiro in the next chapter, don't you worry! I'll try my very best to crank out the next chapter soon! 

Many, many, many thanks to: 

**tenshineko** (I put little peek at Kenshin's POV for ya! Hope you liked it!)  
**ModernMiko** (I'm glad you like my story even though you're not a huge A/U fan!)  
**furygrrl** (Many thanks for the confidence boost! ^^ Hope you liked this chapter!)  
**Ducki**(Thank you for putting my story in your favorites! I feel so loved! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)  
**vinmy00  
x_soukaoken_x** (I hope you enjoyed that taste of Soujiro! There'll surely be much more of him later!)  
**kawaii sakura-chan  
Big Rikku fan  
lightening  
Mimi  
D.J.** (Don't you worry! It'll be a K/K all the way, even if it may not seem like it at times. That couple is just too cute, in my opinion!)  
**Papaya!** (Ah! I feel for you, I really do! My sister is like that too. I wonder sometimes how she can have such good hearing but be bordering on deaf sometimes. Glad to have made you feel better! Thank you so much for your review!) 

Review! 


	4. Sudden Connections

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::** Kaoru couldn't help but heave a relieved sigh as she eagerly agreed. **::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 4**  
+---+ 

Tokio's reception was a total and complete success. Well, that is, except for a few little glitches. The trio had yet to find a blubbering Misao huddled in the corner and, strangely enough, everyone else had seemed to disappear, even Soujiro, the man Kaoru had been secretly looking for during their search for Misao. 

_'Well, I can ask Tokio for a little help...'_ Kaoru pondered as she lay contentedly in bed. 

But as she continued to daydream about another run-in with Soujiro Seta, Kenshin always seemed to wiggle his way into her mind. Kaoru had to admit, she couldn't just leave things at that, as much as she'd like to. Eventually, she would have to face the reality of things. All Kaoru hoped was that it wouldn't have to be any time soon. 

Kaoru's thoughts were put to an abrupt halt as the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Misao. 

"Misao!" Kaoru jumped and ran to the girl and gave her a closer inspection. 

Her hair was a tangled mess, and her make up is all but neat. Kaoru slightly winced at the blobs of black eyeliner that has mysteriously disappeared from her eyes and instead settled for making a nice big circle around it. 

Misao failed an attempt to smile and instead crashed onto the bed next to Kaoru. Her arms then reached for a pillow as the weasel girl desperately tried to suffocate herself. 

"Where have you been?" Kaoru asked curiosity quirked. 

"Nowhere! Nothing!" Misao answered quickly. 

"Uh-huh," Kaoru replied with an unbelieving nod. 

"I swear!" Misao persuaded as she sat upright, "So, how was the rest of the party?" 

Kaoru gave way to a small smile, "It was great, if I didn't spend half of the night trying to find you." Her smile twisted into a frown as the remembered the man she was wondering about, "And thanks to you, I might have missed my chance at true love!" 

Misao's ears perked up. Not once in the time she had known Kaoru had she ever had the pleasure of hearing about her love life. To Kaoru, it was something sacred, and not ever to be messed with. This, Misao concluded, was the reason why Kaoru didn't have a love life to not mess with in the first place. 

"Who?" Misao sat at the edge of her seat as Kaoru's frown began to widen into a grin. 

"Soujiro." 

Misao's face nearly fell, "You mean, Soujiro-Soujiro?" 

"Yeah, he's got black hair, kind of perfect, great smile." Kaoru nodded. 

Misao paused, as though she was in deep thought then her pursed lips turned into a twisted smile. "Do you want his number?" 

"Do you have it?" Kaoru nearly screamed and shook the girl hairless. 

Misao nodded. "Yup. Why wouldn't I? He's my cousin." 

::~:: 

After things have settled down, the gang finally decided it was time to go back home. It was three hours later that Kaoru found herself unpacking and ready to do the laundry. She had it down to a system, really. With many thanks to Kenshin who had a strange love for washing clothes, she knew how and how not to do the laundry. 

In two separate bags, she separated her color clothes and her whites. Just as she was about to dump in a few colored sweaters, Misao came in with the phone in hand and a worn book in the other. 

"Here you go." Misao said, handing her the small book. "He's under S. Soujiro Seta." 

Kaoru bit back a growing smile as she eagerly flipped through the browning, flimsy pages. "Why haven't you ever mentioned him, Misao?" 

Misao shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like you ever ask. But honestly Soujiro? My cousin? What happened to Kenshin? You two looked very interested in each other back on the Ferris Wheel." 

Kaoru pondered. Yes, Misao was right. What about Kenshin? She couldn't just brush him aside that she was sure of. But, Kaoru's mind reminded, he could have been about to apologize for what happened and tell her that they aren't meant to be. Kaoru felt her heart sink a little bit at that assumption. 

She sighed, "What about Kenshin? It isn't like he's told me anything. Kind of. But don't you think it would be weird? And it should be all right that I go have a nice dinner with Kevin. He isn't even my relative." 

Kaoru scribbled down the number in a piece of paper nearby and pocketed it. 

"Are you doing to call him now?" Misao offered her the phone. 

"I'm busy now." Kaoru confessed as she picked up one of her laundry bags, "I have to do the laundry." 

Misao frowned snatching her ancient address book back, "Fine. I'll take this before you call up any more of my cousins." 

Kaoru only smiled as she placed a hefty amount of coins in her pocket. 

::~:: 

With a happy song in her head, and the anticipation of calling Soujiro Seta coursing through her veins, she began to put her clothes into the machine. But whenever she thought of Soujiro, Kaoru pondered, she would almost always end up thinking of Kenshin. For the moment, the culprit was the smell of detergent--it reminded her too much of Kenshin. 

"Kaoru!" A voice behind her exclaimed with slight delight. 

Kaoru spun around to see the man she was thinking about at the moment, "Kenshin! Are you here to do laundry too?" 

_'What a stupid question, Kaoru! You're at the laundry mat.'_ She scolded herself and continuing to busy her actions with laundry. 

Kenshin nodded as he occupied the machines next to her, "Yes, I have lots to wash to finish, that I do." 

Kenshin smiled pleasantly, just as he usually would whenever Kaoru was around. Unfortunately for Kaoru, her stomach began to churn with uneasiness and nervousness. Why was she so nervous? Kaoru herself couldn't even answer that question. Was it because of the long road trip that her stomach hasn't quite settled? No, her stomach settled hours ago. Or, perhaps, was it because Kenshin knew her inside out, her flaws and her weaknesses and might in fact love her exactly as she is? 

Her thoughts continued as she heaved a silent sigh ripping open the small box containing the detergent and began to empty it out into her machine. 

"Oro," Kenshin's voice cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter. "Kaoru, you have no more detergent, that you don't." 

Kaoru's eyes snapped to the cardboard box. "Huh? But I just bought this!" She began to complain. 

Her eyes searched box, and found the reason for it all--a hole which was probably made by some small rodent. A heavy frown coated Kaoru's face. She felt her pockets for change she could use, but alas, all she has was enough for her laundry. 

"Kaoru," Kenshin said, a smile spreading across his kind face, "you could use mine, that you can." 

"Thanks, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled back, unknowingly making Kenshin slightly redden. 

::~:: 

The air was starting to cool as Kaoru walked back to her place, armed with bags full of clean laundry. Kenshin and her parted ways a block down, he needed to go to work, and she needed to make a certain call to a certain someone. 

She walked into an empty apartment, knowing Misao would be out at work as well. Kaoru herself didn't need to check in with her boss, Megumi, until tomorrow morning. Just as she emptied out her laundry bag, the strong scent of Kenshin seemed to fill the air. 

Kaoru frowned, although everything in her swelled with warmth and happiness. To her, Kenshin's smell meant his brand of laundry detergent, the brand she used to wash all of her clothes with. It was quite fascinating, really, how many times a day Kenshin would go to the laundry mat to wash his clothes, dirty or not. You would think he only has one of everything. But, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, that was just Kenshin. It was his way of dealing with certain things that he isn't too happy with. 

She put away her last shirt and pulled her clean sweater on. Kenshin's aura seemingly got stronger now that the smell was on her. She smiled, comforted by that thought as she pulled out a number from her pocket and picked up the cordless. 

_'What am I going to say?'_ The realization hit Kaoru as she hesitantly put down the phone. 

"I can't just call!" Kaoru began to pace the room. "I might come off as some kind of stalker. Or even desperate!" 

With a defeated sigh she crashed onto her bed, "He probably forgot all about me, anyway." 

She blinked, once, twice, before she put the phone on her nightstand. Just as she was about to leave her room to make her own dinner, the phone had rung. She casually picked it up, not knowing who was at the other line. 

"Hello?" Kaoru answered. 

"Is this Kaoru?" A man's voice replied. 

_'Kenshin?'_ Kaoru's mind analyzed, _'No, Kenshin's at work, stupid.'_

"Yes, who may I ask is this?" 

Kaoru could almost hear the gorgeous smile that was forming on the other line, "Oh, it's Soujiro. Soujiro Seta. I hope you haven't forgotten about me already." 

Her insides began to swell with joy and happiness. She couldn't believe her luck that he hadn't forgotten all about her. Kaoru couldn't help but smile wildly as she sat down on her bed. 

"No, no. Of course not." 

After a lengthy conversation, which left Kaoru dreaming about wedding bells, she found out that he had gotten her number from the chatty Misao. But she was quite disappointed he was out of town right now, Kaoru really wanted to have dinner with him--coffee, at least. But, he assured her, that he would be back in town in a few days and would call her when he got back so they could make plans. 

Kaoru's heart seemed to flutter just thinking about talking to him again. She's never felt this way in years, and it felt good to finally feel this excitement again. 

::~:: 

It's been one and a half weeks since Kaoru had last heard from Soujiro. It was starting to worry her, to be honest. Was it because she sounded boring and plain during their one and only lengthy conversation? He seemed interested enough; they even made plans for dinner at some point. Soujiro isn't the type to just make plans then forget about them, Kaoru reminded. At least, he didn't seem the type. 

_'Stop it, Kamiya!_ Kaoru's mind scolded, _'Someone probably took his phone, that's why he hasn't called.'_

That was her mantra for the past two weeks, her mind was scraping for excuses as to why he hasn't called. At first, it was because he was busy, then it was probably because he was tired, other times it was because he lost his keys and can't get into his apartment to call her, and recently, it was because he didn't pay his phone bills that the phone company disconnected it. It seemed the longer the time span the more far-fetched her excuses have been. But, being the determined Kamiya girl she was, she refused to give up and still waits for his phone call. 

To ease her mind, just a little bit, she decided to stop by the Akabeko for a nice cup of tea. The day was crisp and cool. A cup of tea seemed to compliment the atmosphere nicely, she thought. Kenshin and Misao were going to be there soon anyway, so where's the harm in that? 

She made her way to the back tables, but no enthusiastic greeting met her ears. There was no Misao who was happily chomping away at a sandwich, in fact, there wasn't even a Misao at all. Instead, in her place, was her cousin. 

Kaoru grinned, ready to walk over and say hello to Soujiro. But two steps later, the gears in her mind began to work. 

_'Why didn't he tell me he was in town already?'_ Kaoru wondered, her mind unable to bail Soujiro out this time. 

Her eyes slightly narrowed as she inconspicuously made her way to a table not too far away. Her hot tempered mind already thinking he was avoiding her. It made perfect sense, actually. She ducked her head in a menu, her eyes watching Soujiro. 

Sanosuke made his way to Kaoru, slightly disturbed at the way she was glaring. 

"Oi, missy, what'll it be?" He asked, snapping her back to reality. 

"Sano? I haven't seen you working in a while." Kaoru looked up at the man. 

Sano just shrugged rubbing his head, "Miss Tae's getting a little violent now, and so I thought why not?" 

Kaoru just smiled as she shook her head, "I'll just have some hot tea." 

"Sure thing, missy." He grinned, "And don't forget the tip, all right?" 

She only shook her head at Sano as he left. Her eyes slightly narrowed again to look at the man currently occupying their usual booth. Just before Kaoru could even find something to count against him, Misao appeared next to her, quite confused. 

"Kaoru, why are you sitting here?" She asked, refusing to sit down. 

Kaoru shrugged, "The table is taken." 

Misao's curious green eyes looked at their usual spot, then back to the smug Kaoru who was sipping her tea. 

"Why are you sitting here? You could go over there, you know. Next to Soujiro." Misao persisted as she eventually sat down. 

Kaoru heaved a sigh, "Well, I talked to him a little over a week ago, right? He told me he'd call when he got back into town, and look! He's right there eating some pie! I don't think he just got here a few minutes ago, Misao." 

Misao just managed a sheepish smile. "C'mon, let's just say hello. I will." 

With such bravery Misao walked up to Soujiro who seemed quite surprised to see her. Kaoru's eyes narrowed and watched them through the rim of her cup. They exchanged a few words, then Soujiro looked to Kaoru's direction and smiled. 

She froze, her anger seeming to melt away with just one look. 

He motioned for her to come over. Kaoru managed a small forced smile as she nodded and gathered her things to sit next to Misao. 

"Soujiro, you remember Kaoru, right?" Misao started as Kaoru paid more attention to her tea then to Soujiro. 

He nodded, "Yeah. Did you get my messages, Kaoru? I was starting to get worried." 

Kaoru blinked, quite confused. "Messages?" 

_'Messages?'_ Her mind echoed as her chest began to swell with joy, _'He left me messages?'_

Misao's sheepish laugher could be heard, "I forgot to tell you, Kaoru, Soujiro called. A lot." 

Kaoru frowned, "Thanks for giving them to me now, Misao." 

"No problem." She smiled, not noticing Sano coming up to us. 

"Hey, Misao, what'll it be?" He grinned, ready to take down her order. 

Misao shrugged and motioned dismissively in front of her, "Whichever will be fine." 

Sano just grinned and nodded as he left. There was a moment of silence, and Kaoru took that moment to glance at Soujiro. She felt her cheeks slightly twinge with a blush as she looked away. 

_'He's still as cute as the last time I saw him.'_ She thought, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I have a great idea!" Misao suddenly exclaimed, "Why don't you come with us, Soujiro?" 

"To where?" Kaoru and Soujiro chorused. 

"Didn't Kenshin tell you, Kaoru?" Misao gave her a skeptical glance. "It was your idea in the first place, after all. We're going to that new bar you told him about. You know the one near the Akabeko. So are you coming, Soujiro?" 

"Of course." Soujiro nodded, a smile adorning his face. 

But Kaoru was too troubled to notice his smile. Was Kenshin trying to exclude her already? She felt her heart crack just a little. They haven't been spending as much time together anymore since The Incident, to be honest. A thick cloud of tension would usually be hanging around as well whenever the two seemed to come near each other and it was getting too uncomfortable to bear. 

_'Pull it together, Kamiya.'_ Kaoru silently reprimanded, _'A perfectly perfect man is going to come along tonight! You should be in front of the mirror preparing this instant!'_

::~:: 

Kaoru scanned the pages of the glossy magazine scavenging issue after issue for make up tips. Tonight, she had concluded earlier, she must look beautiful for the benefit of her future love-life. They would be meeting in thirty minutes, and she has yet to find an article that would be of use to her. 

"Are you done yet?" Misao called out from her room. 

"Not yet!" Kaoru called back, giving up her hunt and deciding she had better hurry. 

After brushing her hair for the hundredth time, she looked at herself in the mirror, quite pleased with what she saw. Kaoru pulled out her shoes, a little resistant to be wearing something that looked so painful. 

_'Suck it up! You have to look perfect!'_ Kaoru nodded as she gave her feet a good rub before putting the shoes on. 

"You do know Soujiro likes you, so you don't have to try so hard." Misao said as she came into the room and took a few random items. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Misao. And is it such a sin for me to want to look nice tonight?" Kaoru asked innocently as she braced herself to stand up. 

Misao just scoffed, "It depends on who you're trying to impress." 

The weasel girl put down what she took. She seemed, to Kaoru, that she wanted to say some more, but then decided against it. As she turned to leave, Misao glanced back at Kaoru one more time and just smiled. "Just so you know Kenshin would be one step away from being destroyed if you ever decide to go with Soujiro and just leave him hanging." 

Kaoru sat down, "What do you mean?" 

Misao just shrugged as she leaned on the door frame, "One day, I was at the Akabeko and he told me that--" 

Just then the doorbell had rung, causing Misao and Kaoru to frown. 

"Go on," Kaoru urged. 

"He said--" 

The doorbell rang again, along with a few hard knocks preceding a voice. "Kaoru? Misao? It's Soujiro!" 

"I'm coming!" Misao yelled back. "I'll just tell you some other time." 

Kaoru frowned. Why was it only now that Kenshin seemed to realize that he might, in fact, like Kaoru more than he had thought he did? Kaoru would agree that Kenshin was a little slow, but not this slow. 

_'Oh well, you snooze, you loose.'_ She thought to herself as she checked herself one last time before meeting Soujiro. 

"You look great, Kaoru." Soujiro complemented. 

Kaoru just smiled and thanked him. _'I think I may have just died and gone to heaven. Here is some terribly handsome guy telling me that I look great.'_ Kaoru swooned. 

"Shall we get going?" She asked as she opened the door for Soujiro and Misao. 

"Oh, you two go on ahead." Misao said disinterestedly, "I need to go and pick up Aoshi. Save us seats!" She said as she ushered the two out the door. 

_'How strange.'_

"Do you know where it is?" Soujiro asked as he offered an arm for her to take. 

Kaoru smiled as she linked arms with him. "Yeah." 

As the two walked together to the bar, Kaoru couldn't help but notice how similar yet different Soujiro and Kenshin were. They both had this certain quality that seems to just suck her in like a moth drawn to a lamp. They both seemed so care-free, but Soujiro seemed a little bit more focused and clear as to what he really wanted. Which was good, Kaoru thought. But Soujiro could never really make Kaoru smile the way Kenshin would, nor did Soujiro and Kaoru share a history together as friends. But, she thought, Kenshin doesn't really smile the way Soujiro does, the gorgeous kind. 

_'Maybe he does, but I haven't really noticed.'_ Kaoru pondered, vowing to examine Kenshin's smile when she had the chance. 

They talked as her thoughts continued to swerve in and out of the here and now. She was surprised to see that she could still carry a decent conversation when she blanked out to think a few times. As her rogue thoughts continued to wander, she thought back to that crumpled piece of paper that lay in the very bottom of an old dusty shoe box. 

Kaoru smiled, _'Maybe Yun was right, The List might help me find Mr. Right.'_

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: Ah! I'm terribly apologetic for the rediculously long wait! _So sorry! So sorry! So sorry a million times over! Wah! SORRY!_ I've been soo busy with stuff and my computer totally broke down on me, so that set me back a while. I had half of this stuff done before vacation started, and I only got to working on it now. But I'm on vacation now, so I will work super hard to update new chapters days apart. Not weeks, or even months. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Much love to those who have reviewed and those who have read my story!

**Misao-chan** Eek! *Dodges throwing knives* So very sorry for making you wait so long! And thanks a bunch for leaving a review!  
**swtrkgurlz** *Hands white roses from Tokio's wedding* There you go! Thanks for waiting for so long! I hope you liked the chapter, and about Misao, I'm thinking of giving her and Aoshi their own story spin off. I just had an Eureka! moment! Thanks for the review! ^_^  
**Papaya!** So sorry for making you wait so long!! Hehe, I couldn't resist but to put another interruption before Kaoru finds out. But she will, eventually. Just not right now. ^_^ Thanks for the review! It made my day!  
**x_soukaoken_x / soujiro_okita** Lol, I'm known for typos too. (Thank goodness for spell check!) Really sorry for making you wait for so long! Thanks for your reviews!   
**la-nonymous** Sorry for making you wait! Many thanks for your review!  
**Ducki** Hehe, thanks! Really sorry for making you wait so long! Thanks for your review!  
**SamuraiGirl** I'm glad you like the idea for it! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks a bunch for your review! 

Review! 


	5. Ghost from the Past

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::**Kaoru smiled, _'Maybe Yun was right, The List might help me find Mr. Right.'_ **::~::**

_(Quick note! From now on, words that are **bold and italicized** are what Kaoru has written down! It all makes sense later on, promise!)_

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 5**  
+---+ 

Kaoru's brows furrowed for the hundredth time that night as she thought long and hard at that long forgotten list. So far, she barely remembered half of what she had written down many moons ago. She bit her lip as she pulled out a pen ready to write what she thought was number eight. 

"What's the matter, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru quickly hid the tissue she had been writing on. 

"Oh," She managed a sheepish smile, "it's nothing, really." 

Kenshin just sent her a skeptical glance as the group around them continued with their chatter. Tokio was busy talking with Soujiro and Saitou was busy getting his wife something to drink. Misao and Aoshi were still nowhere to be found. But, for Kaoru, that was a wait well spent wracking her brain to figure out what was on The List. 

_'I know it had something to do with the color yellow.'_ Kaoru's brows only drew together and a frown began to coat her face as she continued to think. 

_'Was it to always wear the color yellow?'_ She mentally slapped herself, _'No way! I hate that color! It hurts my eyes.'_

She nearly squealed with joy as the realization dawned on her. She quickly pulled out her tissue and began to scribble in number eight. 

**_8. He'd protect me from the color yellow._**

Kaoru felt a rupture of pride swell within her as she recalled that particularly tricky number. With her determination refreshed, she folded the crumpled tissue and continued to think. Just as she thought she had grasped it in her mind, Misao came skipping in, a grin on her face and Aoshi on her arm. 

"Sorry we're late." Aoshi simply said. "Miss Tae wanted me to mop the floors too." 

"Where's Sano? Didn't he say he'd come too?" Misao began to scan the area for the rooster-headed man. 

"He said he was busy." Tokio released a sigh. "Now, should our plane crash, make sure that moocher gets nothing, all right?" 

"You're too morbid, Tokio." Kenshin said with a smile. 

Like a starving eagle, Kaoru's eyes instantly narrowed to observe his smile. It wasn't as a show stopper as Soujiro's trademark grin, that she concluded immediately. Kenshin had more of a simper, coy smile instead of a proud handsome one. But, much to Kaoru's surprise, she found it appealing. Kenshin's smile was endearing to her. It was handsome in the unconventional sense. It also makes you wonder, is Kenshin as ignorant as he seems to be? 

"Kaoru, is there something on my face?" Kenshin turned to Kaoru who had been staring at him for quite some time. 

She blinked and shook her head. "No, no. It's nothing. I just thought I saw something." 

With a sheepish grin she continued to sip her drink. 

_'That was close, Kamiya!'_ Kaoru continued to mentally beat herself. 

"Can we all move to the bar?" Misao pleaded as she began to tug Aoshi to the general direction of the bar. "It's so dark over here!" 

Kaoru quietly pondered. It was dark at this side. Too dark to notice anything, all the more reason to move. She nodded wordlessly in agreement as everybody began to file out. 

"Aren't you coming?" Tokio sent her a glance. 

"Oh," Kaoru looked up from her tissue. "I will. Just give me a second. I'll meet you guys over there." 

Everybody just shrugged and passed it off as a head ache, or possible just one of Kaoru's stranger moments. She had to be covert about these things, she deducted. Maybe she should tally up a score board. Kaoru's eyes lit up as she scavenged the table for more tissue, soon finding one and began to scribble down Kenshin and Soujiro's name. 

_'Maybe I should give points for extra things.'_ She silently pondered. 

She grinned as she hurriedly wrote down five points under Soujiro. For his smile, of course. But how much for Kenshin's? She shrugged and scribbled down a five as well. She frowned noticing that they were tied. 

_'Now what?'_ Kaoru heaved a sigh as she followed everybody else to the bar, carrying along her drink. 

It seemed like Kaoru would have them be at an eternal stand still with the way she was judging. She noticed Soujiro off by the dance floor already dragged by an enthusiastic Misao, of course. Kenshin was already situated in the bar. Kaoru grinned as she sat next to Kenshin, hoping one of them could tip the scales a little bit. 

"How's class going, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked casually as she sat on the stool next to him. 

Kenshin sent her a glance along with a small smile. "It's the same old, I suppose." 

Kaoru frowned, if Kenshin was going to give her abrupt answers, she might as well give extra points for Soujiro right now. But, Kaoru sucked in a breath; she couldn't give up on Kenshin. They've known each other too long for Kaoru to give up on him. 

"I haven't seen you in a while, have you been busy?" She asked, taking another sip of her drink. 

Kenshin nodded, "Yeah, Shishou's been really demanding lately, that he has. Just the other day he made me run his errands because he was too busy drinking his sake." 

Kaoru gave Kenshin a sympathetic smile as he continued. "How about you, Kaoru? Has Megumi-dono been hard on you lately?" 

Kaoru's shoulders slumped a little just at the mention of work. She worked in the local clinic under the keen supervising and critical eye of Megumi Takani. Nothing Kaoru would do seemed right, even the smallest of things looked so very wrong to her boss. 

"It's been the same." Kaoru's smile waved a little. "But I've learned to steer clear of her when she comes around." 

"You can't run away from your problems forever, that you can't." He reminded with a smile as he took a sip of his drink. 

Kaoru released a sigh, wordlessly nodding in agreement. 

"Would you like to dance, Kaoru?" Kenshin stood and offered a hand to the startled Kaoru. 

"Dance?" She blinked then took his hand, "Sure thing!" 

::~:: 

About four songs later, Kenshin was winning by three points. But none of them seemed to be steering in the general direction of even one of the numbers on the list, which Kaoru had agreed was worth ten points. Just as the fifth song had started, Kaoru felt the throbbing ache only her new shoes could inflict upon her. 

"I'm going to go sit down!" Kaoru yelled over the pulsating music to Kenshin who just nodded. 

Kaoru weaved through the people and eventually landed on to where the bar was, not noticing two eyes watching her every move. She just sat down, a new drink in hand watching all her friends dance around resembling retarded carrots. Kaoru would laugh aloud once in a while when Kenshin would hit some random person with his strange moves. She glanced at Soujiro who seemed fine on his own and quickly jotted down a point for him. 

_'They seem to be having a lot of fun without me.'_ Kaoru strained at the thought as two terribly gorgeous women started to dance with Kenshin and Soujiro. 

With one last wave at Tokio who was having a ball, she turned her attention to the bartender to possibly ask for another drink. 

"Is that you, Kaoru?!" A foreign male voice said with a guffaw. 

With furrowed brows, she turned to face the tall, silver-haired man with the small shades and the big grin. 

_'He looks so familiar...'_ Kaoru tried desperately to remember how she knew this man who was standing in front of her. 

"Not the scraggly Kamiya girl anymore, eh?" He laughed as he came over with his beer. 

"What?" Kaoru seemed to snap armed and ready to slap the man for calling her scraggly. 

"Don't you remember me?" The man said with a slight frown. 

"No, I'm sorry." Kaoru sent the man a sympathetic smile. 

The next words that came out of his mouth nearly sent Kaoru passed out on the floor at the unexpected reunion. Her eyes grew large and the grip on her drink grew lax as she honestly believed her past was coming to haunt her. 

"It's me! Enishi Yukishiro from high school!" 

Her mind began to stumble with all the possible curses she knew in all the languages she could think of and others that she made her. Suddenly, what she had thought to be issues of the past, that is the sudden inferiority complex she had mysteriously acquired, had swiftly become issues of the present. 

"Oh." Kaoru said with a wavering voice. 

_'What's wrong with you, Kaoru?! I thought you were over this!_ Her mind screamed at her as she scratched for a way out of this, _'Didn't you dream of a million ways to tell him off and a hundred moves to render him in pain for weeks? Where are they now? It was in the past, Kaoru! Suck it up!'_

But then, an unwanted thought lingered in her head like a fly that won't exactly buzz off. 

_'History tends to repeat itself.'_ A resounding notion seemed to push past all her staggering thoughts. 

"It seems I got tired too, Kaoru, that I have." Kenshin came over, worry and apprehension in his voice. 

"Kenshin? It's been five years!" Enishi continued, pretending to forget that had broken Kaoru's heart with the force to break a hundred way back when. 

"Enishi?" Kenshin blinked in surprise, then his calm amethyst eyes flickered amber for a moment. "I think you should leave us alone, that you should." 

"How come? I want to catch up!" Enishi's grin didn't waver as he took another swig at his beer. 

"If you hadn't done what you did, I might actually be happy to see you." Kenshin's eyes narrowed at him as he stood between Kaoru and Enishi. 

"That was a long time ago! Besides, I paid for that dent I put, didn't I?" He said with a laugh. 

Kaoru's eye twitched in annoyance, and her sadness suddenly turned into anger. Did he just so happen to forget that he had ended a four year relationship because of the new girl? Or maybe, Kaoru's mind hoped, it was something he had to put in the back of his mind because the guilt was eating him up alive. Kaoru hoped it was the latter. 

Kenshin shook his head, "It isn't that. Besides, even it was, it wouldn't bother me half as much as this bothers me now." 

Enishi stopped to think of anything he had done to make Kenshin even remotely mad. Then his eyes lit up. 

"Oh! It's because of that, huh?" He said no grin this time. He then leaned on the bar counter to be able to see Kaoru. "You still aren't over it, are you, Kaoru?" He laughed, "I didn't think I was that memorable." 

Kaoru could feel the anger Kenshin emitted, and she was willing to bet he could feel hers. Kenshin seemed to snap as his eyes flickered amber some more. 

"Are you really that full of yourself?" He snapped, causing Enishi to glance up at him. "She's over that already; she was over you a very long time ago! But you know, I still think she deserves a little revenge after all this time." 

Kaoru sucked in a deep breath as she stood up and reached for Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin, just let it go, please? I'm just shocked to see him, that's all." 

Her sudden touch seemed to cool the anger Kenshin had as he turned to her, "Are you sure?" 

Kaoru nodded with a smile. "I'm going to go home, if that's okay." 

"Aw," Enishi started up again, "It's that sweet?" He laughed. "You know, Kaoru, you won't ever find a guy half as good as I am because they'd be crazy to even consider you. You're lucky you got to go out with me when I was too stupid and too blind to see that you're nothing special." 

Kaoru wanted to scratch his eyes out, or even smash his beer bottle over his head. Kenshin wanted to punch him square in the face to wipe that silly grin off, but somebody else did that before Kenshin could even utter a single threat. 

Kaoru gasped as she suddenly saw the tall man fumble backward, his lip already split open. She looked at Kenshin who seemed surprised as well. For a moment, Kaoru wondered if she was really telekinetic and did that to him without touching him. But then, she glanced to the side at the man who was also fuming with anger and had a fisted hand to prove it. 

Kaoru blinked, "Soujiro?" 

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: ;_; My internet was funky so I wasn't able to update as soon as I finished. One minute, I'm online, the next, I'm not. It's really annoying. I was itching to post up this chapter ages ago! My computer just has all sorts of problems, it seems. -_-; It's kind of a short chapter, and I know you guys probably want to know what happens next... but you'd just have to wait! ^_^ Don't worry though, I won't develop a case of writers block and not update for a millennia or two. I intend to finish this story! School is slowly creeping up on me! Ah! But my goal is to put up one more chapter before school starts. So, the next one will hopefully be up before August 25th! *crosses fingers* 

I know Soujiro was almost non-existent this chapter, but I felt that Kenshin needed to come back a little. ^_^ 

I also know that Enishi might have come out as OOC, but please bear with me. I haven't seen any episodes with him in it, only in the _Samurai X Reflections_ movie, and I desperately needed a villain. If you're really ticked about it, blame the beer he was drinking. -_-; 

I've got some bad news for those who want an S/K fic... This is going to be a K/K fic, but there are going to be gobs of S/K moments up ahead! I hope that'll be good enough for all of the S/K fans out there! ^_^ 

A big thank you to those who have reviewed! 

**donna8157** (Thanks for your review! I'm super glad you like my story!)  
**chibi** (-_-; Sorry, but this is a K/K fic... but there's going to be tons of S/K moments up ahead! I hope that's going to be enough! Thanks for your review!)  
**INU INU** (^_^ I'm glad you like Aoshi in my fic! Thanks for your review! And, er, this is going to be a K/K fic. But as I said before, there's going to be gobs of S/K moments up ahead!)  
**Moonlight ladies** (Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it!)  
**ANAme-chan** (Tee-hee! I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for your review!)  
******* / Phoenix//08** (I'm assuming this is the same person... but if it's not, then my apologies! Thanks for your reviews! And there's going to be more S/K scenes up ahead! I hope that'd be enough.)  
**Kaoru-dono Himura** (I'm glad you like the story! Thank you so much for your review!)  
**Ducki1** (Thanks for sticking around! I really do appreciate it! Thank you for your review!)  
**Kyoku-Ryu-Akurei** (Lol. I love Kenshin too! Thanks for your review!)  
**x_soukaoken_x** (-_-; It has been a long time. And yup, at least I was able to update! Thanks for your review!)  
**Sora Himura** (I agree! How could Kaoru do that! Lol. But I suppose only I know the answer, right? I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for your review!)  
**Kitaru** (Ah, I feel bad for Kenshin too, and I realized I was kind of leaving him out so Soujiro would look good. This is a chapter with next to no Soujiro and more Kenshin. ^_^ I hope it evens it out. Thank you for your review!)  
**Sanoshi** (AH! CEY! Haha. Sorry I couldn't go to the mall with you. -_-; I'm super duper happy that you like how this is comming out. But you already know what happens next, right? =P Thanks a million for your review!!)  
**Serenity59** (;_; Ok, ok. I posted it up now. I hope you like how it turned out. Thanks for your review and for the needed kick in the head to get me typing up faster! Hehe. ^_^) 

Review! 


	6. Yellow

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::**But then, she glanced to the side at the man who was also fuming with anger and had a fisted hand to prove it. Kaoru blinked, "Soujiro?" **::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 6**  
+---+ 

Kaoru blinked several times before comprehending what had happened. She snuggled in her sheets a little more, as the detergent scent of her fresh pajamas reminded her of Kenshin. She was told to go back home when Misao and Tokio had come into the scene. 

Kaoru wasn't that broken up over what Enishi had told her. But some of his words had cut very deep. She knew very well not to take to heart what lies he had said, but what if it was true? What if she really isn't that special to anybody? Kaoru shook her head and rubbed her eyes. 

_'Of course it isn't true!'_ She frowned at herself. 

But she couldn't just shake it off no matter how many people would tell her otherwise. If it wasn't true, Kaoru concluded, then wouldn't she be married like Tokio? Wouldn't she be planning surprise romantic weekend getaways? But most importantly, if she really was indeed special, why did seeing Enishi again, the scum who had broken her heart, make her so sad? 

"Kaoru?" Misao knocked as she came into the room with a pint of ice cream. She grinned as she handed her a spoon, "Aoshi snuck some for us from the Akabeko." 

Kaoru only managed a faulty smile since all these thoughts seemed to weigh her down. 

"Come on, don't even think what that jerk said is true!" Misao began scold. 

"I know. It just reminded me of things, that's all." Kaoru shrugged as she made room for Misao on her bed. 

"That was a good punch Soujiro did, don't you think?" Misao teased with a giggle. "Who knew my scrawny cousin could do so much damage?" 

Kaoru began to eat, "But I wished I was able to at least kick him." 

"You know, Kenshin looked like he was about to kill him." Misao hinted as she took a spoon full of ice cream. 

"I'm sure he would have been able to, too. But what was that you said about Kenshin before we left to go to the bar?" Kaoru reminded her. 

"Oh!" Misao's eyes lit up. "He told me, quite seriously too, and he wasn't drunk or under the influence or some kind of drug, that he--" 

Just then, the door bell had rung cutting Misao off for what seemed to be the millionth time. Misao sighed and promised she'd be back as she headed for the door. 

_'Something tells me that somebody doesn't want me to know.'_ Kaoru sighed as she continued to eat the ice cream. 

"Kenshin!" Misao said in a surprised tone. 

"Is she sleeping already?" Kenshin began quietly. 

She shook her head, "Nope. We're eating ice cream. You're welcome to join." 

"No, that's all right. Tell her I came by." Kenshin smiled, "I'll just come see her tomorrow, that I will." 

Misao nodded. "Okay then, I'll tell her." 

Then the door closed, and just as Misao had stepped one foot in Kaoru's room, the door bell had rung again. With a shrug she headed back to the door. 

"Hey," Soujiro greeted solemnly as he made his way in the apartment. "Is she all right?" 

Misao nodded. "Of course she is. We're just eating some ice cream." 

"That's good to hear." Soujiro said then stopped abruptly. "Do you think I can talk to her? Will she be all right with it?" 

Misao didn't reply for a moment or two as she studied his face but then shrugged and pointed to Kaoru's room. 

"Oh, all right." She said in a deflated tone. 

Soujiro smiled, "Thanks." 

Upon hearing that Soujiro would be coming in, she began to clean and hide all the embarrassing things she hadn't quite put away yet. Just as she had shut the closet door, there was a knock on her door, and then Soujiro came in with a smile. 

_'I think he's winning.'_ Kaoru thought as all her worries seemed to melt away. 

"I'm getting tired." Misao said with a yawn as she snatched the ice cream back. "G'nite! And Kenshin said he'll be coming by tomorrow." 

And with that, she left, closing the door behind her. 

Kaoru smiled as she sat on her bed, "Do you need something?" 

"Not really," Soujiro confessed. "I was just checking up on you." 

He said down next to her as Kaoru nervously fidgeted. "Oh? Thanks, but I'm fine now." 

"Are you sure?" Soujiro wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Yeah," Kaoru couldn't help but smile uncontrollably as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

It was pure bliss as they fell asleep like that. 

::~:: 

Kaoru woke up; surprised to see Soujiro still beside her with his arm around her like it was last night. His shoes were kicked off, and the top buttons of his shirt undone. Her head lay comfortably on him as she listened to the soft snores he emitted. 

She heard the shuffling of feet outside, thinking it was just Misao getting ready for class, she ignored it. Then, the doors opened, and there stood Kenshin. Kaoru froze, unable to move as her eyes grew large. A flash of deep hurt and pain struck him for a moment before washing into an expression of regret. 

"Oro!" Kenshin quickly said as he closed the door before Kaoru could even react. 

"Kenshin!" She called out, struggling to get up as Soujiro stirred in the process. 

Just as she stumbled to put on her slippers, she was already out of her room, praying to Kami that Kenshin was still here. 

"Kenshin! Wait!" Kaoru called out as Kenshin stopped mid way from closing the door behind him. 

"Is there something you need, Kaoru?" His head peeked in, "It seems I have come at a bad time, that I have." 

"No, no. It's fine. Soujiro just came by last night and we fell asleep like that. Nothing happened, I swear it." She explained as she made her way to Kenshin. 

His brows were slightly drawn together in slight confusion as she answered. "You don't have to explain, that you don't. It isn't any of my business." 

Kenshin tried to say it in a way where Kaoru wouldn't be even the least bit hurt by it, but it still stung to her. Even if he had managed to use his warmest and gentlest tone anybody could ever possibly muster, to Kaoru, it would still feel like ten million arrows piercing through her heart. 

Her features softened a little as she tried to make sense of what he meant but before she could say anything, he cut her off with a small smile, "I'll see you later at Art Class, right?" 

Kaoru forced a grin, but it only came out as a strangled smile, "You bet." 

As he closed the door, Kaoru couldn't help but feel her heart sink lower and lower into the dark abyss it sinks into. Her strangled smile quickly turned upside down into a heavy frown. 

_'If Soujiro was honestly winning, why do I feel so bad?'_ Kaoru sighed as she made her way back to her room. 

::~:: 

Kaoru sat down quietly in Art Class, waiting patiently for Kenshin to arrive and make her feel a little bit better because of what had happened this morning. Soujiro, a few minutes after Kenshin came by, finally woke up and headed back to his own place. He left Kaoru quite confused with a kiss to her cheek. What was she supposed to do with that? 

She looked at the many interesting and unique items that adorned the professor's many takes and thought of which one she should draw when she had felt a soft tap on her shoulder. 

"Oh, hi, Kenshin!" Kaoru grinned, moving one chair down for him. 

"Are you feeling better now, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he sat down next to her. 

"Yeah, thanks." She answered with a smile as she took her newly sharpened pencil. 

There was an awkward pause. This was highly unlikely between the two since they've known each other for quite a while. Kaoru scratched through her mind to think of something to fill in the growing silence gap between them. 

_'I've got it!'_ She inwardly beamed, remembering that they usually go out for food after class. 

"So," Kaoru began with a smile, "where do you want to go after class?" 

"I was thinking we could just work on our project. It's due next week, that it is." Kenshin said with a smile. 

"It is?" Kaoru's eyes seemed to widen, she was so preoccupied with thinking of The List and with all of the past events she hadn't been studying very hard lately. 

Kenshin nodded with a slight laugh. "You can come over to work on it, if you want. If you need a canvas I have an extra one, that I do." 

Kaoru smiled, and thanked Kenshin. 

::~:: 

Kaoru was never really an artist, and neither was Kenshin, but they did have lots of coloring materials. From crayons to markers, Kenshin's once neat and tidy living room looked like an artist's studio. The only thing missing now was the artist. Kenshin frowned heavily as he erased his work over and over again, claiming that it was impossible to create the perfect circle without assistance. 

Kaoru, on the other hand, was almost done and just needed to paint in a few things. She scavenged bin after bin looking for her colors. Just as she was about to turn over the crayon bin, she turned to Kenshin with a helpless sigh. 

"Kenshin, don't you have any yellow?" She frowned, "At all?" 

He looked at her, bewildered and confused before going back to drawing his circle. "You told me a while back that the color made your head ache, so I tossed it all." 

As Kaoru pondered on what Kenshin had just told her, the realization dawned on her like a heavenly ray of light in the middle of a moonless night. Kenshin had just hit one of the numbers on The List. 

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, dun! Haha, looks like somebody finally hit a number on the list! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It made my head hurt a few times, but I think it came out all right. Gah! For some unknown reason, this was the hardest chapter for me to write! Maybe it's because I keep thinking about school! It's tomorrow, Monday. My updates would be far apart again! -_-; Oh well. And I know you guys probably wanted to know what happened right after the punch, maybe I'll put it as an extra thing in future chapters. While I started to write it, my head began to ache so I just followed what was in my draft... Chapter seven coming out soon, hopefully! 

Many thanks to those who have reviewed! 

**Sasami9876** (Lol. Drat! I made a mistake and I was hoping nobody would have caught it, but you seemed to notice. Haha. No, Kenshin doesn't work for Shishio, he works for Hiko. I have no idea why I put that there, I was probably tired. Oh well. I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for your review!)   
**SilverLightning177** (Really?? Wow, I never thought this could happen in real life! I'm glad that you're rooting for Kenshin and that you like my story! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**thunder sister** (I'm sorry! No more cliffhangers! ...I think. *grin* But I didn't leave you hanging for too long, did I? Lol, I AM a complex type! Haha. Thanks for your review!)   
**Califpinay3001** (Lol, yeah, go Soujiro! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**l3al3yanime** (Oh, I know, he is super mean. I hope this is quick enough for you! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**bob** (Hm, I'm still trying to figure out what you mean... but I'll get it eventually! I can get really slow sometimes. Thanks so much for your review and the encouragement!)   
**gracianeko** (Lol, wow, I think you may be the first person to try to analyze my story! Hm, that's a good try! And it sounds totally believeable! But I hope it makes much more sense now. Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like the story!)   
**x_soukaoken_x** (You know, I was thinking of picking up right after the punch, but that totally would have made this appear slower. I hope it's fine if I just cut to Kaoru back at home. Thanks for your review!)   
**seri-chan** (Lol, I'm glad you like the way he is in my fic! I got Enishi pretty close? Really? Wow, that's a lucky shot! Lol. And unfortunately, the test doesn't exist. -_-; If I find something remotely like it, you'll be the first to know! Thanks for your review!)   
**SoujiroSeta_doris** (Hm, I don't know why I'm not making this into a S/K, to be honest. Maybe because I'm already too far into it to change my mind? Hm. But maybe one day I'll write a whole other story just for everybody askin' for a S/K fic. Aw, shucks, it looks like you just reminded everybody about Sano! He'll be popping up in the next chapter since he seems to have dropped off the face of my story. I'll see if I can squeeze Sayo in there too. Thanks so much for your review!) 

Review! 


	7. In the Neighborhood

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::**As Kaoru pondered on what Kenshin had just told her, the realization dawned on her like a heavenly ray of light in the middle of a moonless night. Kenshin had just hit one of the numbers on The List. **::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 7**  
+---+ 

Kaoru frowned as she reached for whatever she could grab. It really was a sight to behold. There was the proud Kaoru Kamiya, on all fours like a rabid animal reaching for something she had not seen in ages. She sneezed as she stuck her head under her bed, something that she regretted instantly as she eyed the many cities of forgotten clothes and dust scattered around. Just what was she looking for? She was looking for an old, rotten, discolored box on the verge of falling apart. Her eyes lit up like fireworks as she touched something smooth, and with such ferocity, the shoebox was out in the open. 

"Please, please, please, please be it!" Kaoru pleaded to a higher power as she ripped open the top at such a super sonic speed that the box almost flew away as well. 

Her frown only deepened as she looked at a particularly ugly pair of shoes she thought looked so beautiful, and was even on sale at the time. Her nose instinctively turned up as shoved it back under the bed where it belonged. 

"Where could it be?" She said aloud, hoping the shoebox would jump out of a corner and reveal itself. 

But after waiting a good ten minutes and even a few traps she set out, no shoebox showed up and did a back flip in front of her. She threw herself on her clothes and junk encrusted bed and just sighed. 

"What now?" She mumbled aloud. "I don't have The List." 

As childish and silly as it may sound, Kaoru greatly depended on that crumpled list written on scented stationary. It was everything the child in her wanted, and everything Kaoru still wants today. It was terribly specific and went down to the very last thing she could think of. It was even neatly condensed into ten simple necessities. She couldn't just write a whole new one since she'd probably add things she hadn't thought of like a smile sweet enough to make her knees buckle. (The smile, of course, belonged to Soujiro.) It would be biased and lead her to an eventual ruin and a possible unhappy life. 

_'Maybe I lost it during moving day.'_ Kaoru thought as a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach began to form just thinking of her precious raggedy box discarded and forgotten in some dumpster. 

She glanced at the clock which read five-thirty. Kenshin would be here in a little bit armed with a movie and, this time, some Chinese food. Kaoru felt a blush slowly creep on her face just thinking that he had hit a number on The List so trivial it was nearly impossible for either to get. She blinked a few times before realizing her room was a pigsty and began to clean up. 

Just as she threw her last sweater in an overstuffed drawer, she heard her phone ring. With a quick grunt shoving the sleeve that stuck out in, she answered the phone. 

"Kaoru?" Kenshin began a little hesitantly. 

"Oh! Hey, Kenshin!" Kaoru felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, "What time are you going to be here?" 

There was a pause then the shuffling of the phone to his other ear, "I can't make it today, that I can't. Hiko has me working overtime today." 

Kaoru could almost hear that crazy man in the background yelling for Kenshin to do something he would be too lazy to do himself. She sighed; it certainly wouldn't be the first time Kenshin couldn't come over because of his boss. But this time she felt the weight of disappointment nearly crush her heart. 

"That's all right, Kenshin." Kaoru tried to say cheerfully but only managed with a tired tone. "But double movies next week and a pint of ice cream." 

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kaoru." Kenshin said with a slight laugh, noting the slight sigh Kaoru released. 

"I'll see you." Kaoru's frown seemed to deepen as she hung up the phone. 

_'Why are you so sad about Kenshin not making it?'_ Kaoru silently questioned as she sat down on her now clean bed. _'It's not like this is the first time he wasn't able to make it.'_

Kaoru began a silent war in her mind as she counted the little popcorn bumps on the ceiling. Her face would twist and crunch at the prospect of liking Kenshin more than a friend. To her, it was _Kenshin_. The very same Kenshin that's been around since their days mindlessly digging in the sandbox hoping they would eventually end up in Mars or even the moon if they were lucky. It was strange, to say the least, that only now Kaoru is starting to develop these new confusing feelings for Kenshin. Or was it only now that she had noticed or even realized them brewing in her? Has this new strange love for her best friend been around so long it had become a crucial part of her that she never paid much attention to or even noticed, like an invisible limb? 

She let out a frustrated cry as she got up off her bed. It was no use thinking about it now, whatever it was that was causing her to start thinking of Kenshin other than her very best friend would just have to wait. 

::~:: 

Sano grinned. He had finally tracked her down thanks to Tokio and her lovely sister, Sayo. The paper in his hand was crumpled and obviously been written in a rush. His normally casual strides quickened upon seeing the clinic around the corner. 

He had planned to visit Kaoru, who miraculously worked there too, and accidentally bump into a certain foxy lady. The rooster headed man could only grin as he strode into the middle of a bustling clinic. Through the crowd of people purposefully walking to an important destination, he saw Kaoru filling out some charts and decided it was a good a time as any to say hello. 

::~:: 

If Megumi, her boss, were a psychic and had the ability to read her mind, Kaoru could very well be out of a job right this second. It seemed to her that out of the many interns and nurses under Megumi's so-called supervision (or tyranny, as Kaoru would sometimes put it) Kaoru was the one being scolded at the most. 

"Don't put that there, Kaoru." Kaoru began to mock as she filled in a chart, "Stupid Kaoru, don't you know how to take care of people?" 

She continued to mutter and mumble under her breath as a tall shadow suddenly loomed over her. Kaoru stopped mid-insult as her face began to blanch. 

_'I am so going to loose my job!'_ She panicked as she tried to get back to work. 

In a few moments, she expected to hear an angry voice proclaim she was fired or even for a female voice to make yet another insulting comment, but instead, she was greeted by the shadow with a friendly shove. 

"Oi, Jou-chan!" Sano grinned as Kaoru sighed in relief. 

"Sano? What are you doing here?" She suddenly began to worry for his unexpected visit to the clinic. "You're not sick, are you?" 

Sano shook his head, "Of course not. I just was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." 

Kaoru was about to as him why in the world he was even in the neighborhood but she was cut short by the tyrant herself. 

"Kaoru, stop lounging around. There are many patients that need your..." Megumi trailed off as her eyes wandered off to Sano. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just came by to see Jou-chan, seeing you here was just a bonus." Sano said with a grin. 

Kaoru sighed, realizing that Megumi was probably the real reason he was even here to begin with. She adjusted her hold on the clipboard as she remained mute to their lively conversation. 

"If you think that I'm going to have lunch with you, then you are quite mistaken." Megumi stated coolly as she too began to fill in random charts. "Besides, I'm a busy woman." 

Kaoru nearly scoffed. It wasn't that Megumi was as lazy as an orange; in fact, she could be quite the worker bee when the wind would blow right. But on days when the help is plentiful, she would leave everyone else to tend to the patients while she did small picayune errands Kaoru would kill to do instead of doing the dirty work. 

"Well, that's all the more reason for me to take you out for a cup of coffee." Sano suggested, "Besides, I'm sure Jou-chan is more than capable to cover for you." 

Kaoru's heart nearly jumped at the thought of being able to work without Megumi criticizing her for once. But that would just be a dream, she thought to herself as she snuck a glance at the annoyed woman. 

A thought began to overtake her mind, _'If Sano wants a date with Megumi,'_ She nearly grinned, _'then a date he shall have.'_

Of all the clever revenge plots, this seemed the least likely to ever happen. The most likely of them would be leaving her all alone to do the work. Kaoru decided that even if it would take her very last breath, she would have Megumi out that door with Sano right behind her. 

"Kaoru?" Megumi slightly scoffed. "She's just in training and I can't--" 

"Go on ahead, Megumi." Kaoru said with an innocent smile, interrupting her. "There are lots of people here who could help me out." 

Megumi shot her a look, "But they don't know--" 

"You work hard enough as it is and I think you deserve a little break, am I right? You complain about how tiresome this is, so why not just go out for a half hour and have some coffee with Sano? He's a nice enough guy." Kaoru persisted. 

"But--" Megumi looked around helplessly, hoping by some miracle that somebody would come in needing immediate medical attention. 

"Just go!" Kaoru gave her a push, and before she knew it, Megumi was out the door. 

Never in her life was she this proud of herself. She beamed as she continued to fill in the chart Sano so wonderfully distracted her from. Kaoru was so happy, she could almost cry. But this happiness, she concluded, was most likely short-lived if Megumi loved the taste of revenge. Her shoulders already slumped in defeat, she was probably going to work this weekend. 

::~:: 

Kenshin sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He finally convinced Hiko to let him go home early because there was nothing left to do and that it was pointless to start a new project, thanks to the overtime he did Friday night. He so regretted the fact he wasn't able to make it, and he could tell Kaoru was disappointed too. But for some reason, there was a thought tugging at him that Kaoru was more disappointed than usual when he said couldn't make it. 

_'I'm probably just imagining things again, that I am.'_ Kenshin frowned a little as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Maybe I should take her out tonight?" Kenshin wondered aloud as he crossed the street and headed for the clinic. 

It only seemed right, Kenshin concluded, if not chivalrous for him to compensate for their missed Movie Night with a coffee or even a late night dinner. Besides, she was going to get off duty any minute now. He grinned, turning the corner and seeing the clinic in the distance, not noticing the raven haired man only a few meters ahead of him. 

::~:: 

It was more than thirty minutes later when Megumi had come back with an actual smile on her face. Kaoru was pleased, and a little irritated that she had left her picking up her slack, that she had a good time. Maybe then she'd ease up on her since Sano hopefully treated her to some coffee. 

"Did you have a good time?" Kaoru as she put away a chart and picked up another one. 

Megumi only shot her a look and picked up a stethoscope and headed down the hall to check on some patients. Kaoru laughed despite of herself and was ready to go help the waiting doctor in the nearby room treat a young boy when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. 

"Soujiro!" Kaoru said breathlessly. "You scared me." 

Soujiro smiled, "I'm sorry. But I was just in the neighborhood and wondered if you wanted to grab some coffee later. My treat." 

Kaoru could feel a slight sting of a blush on her cheeks but she instantly shook it off and nodded. "Sure. I get off in two hours, anyway." 

"All right. I'll be back later then." He said with a small smile and headed out the door. 

Kaoru smiled softly as she watched Soujiro exit the clinic. His walk was different from that of Kenshin's that she knew off the bat. He took large confident strides while Kenshin would take humble cautious ones that seemed to be at the speed of a turtle. But why was she even comparing Soujiro to Kenshin to begin with? She didn't like him that way, she was sure of it. But she often times wondered why her knees would feel weak when she was around him or the way her head would swirl whenever he would smile. It was probably just an infatuation, she concluded. 

_'Yeah, that's it.'_ Kaoru thought to herself smugly as she headed down the hall. 

::~:: 

Kenshin opened the door with a smile directed at the small boy clinging onto his mother's skirt as they both exited the building. He saw Riyo by the reception desk and was ready to ask her if Kaoru was still in when he saw her already out with her coat on seemingly talking to a wall. 

He smiled as he neared, but his heart stopped when he saw that she wasn't talking to a wall, she was talking to Soujiro. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said with a bright smile that made Kenshin's heart skip a beat. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just thought I should make up for the Friday I missed, that I should." Kenshin said, his smile slightly wavering. "Hello, Soujiro." 

Soujiro just smiled pleasantly and nodded. 

"Really?" Kaoru seemed pleased, "Well, Soujiro and I are on our way to the Akabeko for a late night snack, you're welcome to join us." 

::~:: 

Kaoru shy smile seemed to burst into a wide grin just upon seeing that familiar hat of flaming red hair in front of her, it seemed. But then it faltered into a forced smile when Kenshin shook his head and declined her offer. 

"That's all right. I'm quite full, that I am." He said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru, Soujiro." 

Before Kaoru could even work her charms to get him to come with her, he was already out the door, it seemed. Her heart sunk a little more than usual when Kenshin wouldn't be able to come, causing her to suddenly loose her appetite. 

Just as Soujiro was ushering her out the door and Riyo waved good bye to her, a thought struck her. 

_'Did Kenshin's walk seem a little faster than usual?'_ She frowned as she saw no sight of her red-haired best friend who had just left a few moments before them. 

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry I made you all wait long. School started a few weeks ago and with my luck, I managed to snag the homework-crazy teachers. But I got to do this on weekends and on miraculous days that I don't have any homework or anything to study for. I hope it came out all right since I wasn't really working on it non-stop but after long intervals. (I know the Megumi thing came out awkward, but I was having a very hard time with that particular scene and didn't want to scrap it out.) But I really, really, really appreciate everybody who's giving me all this good feedback! Y'all make me wanna cry from happiness that there are actually people out there who read what I write. Hope to have chapter eight up soon before I pass out from all the homework and tests! 

Thanks to those who have reviewed! Me loves you all! 

**gracianeko** (Sorry for the long wait! Lol, I'm glad the yellow thing makes sense to you now. Lol, it must be kind of fun to have your mind randomly analyze things. I would have gone insane if I had to analyze all sorts of things all the time. I'm glad that you like my story! Thanks so much for your review! I really appreciate it!)  
**SilverLightning177** (Thanks so much for your review! I'm happy you like it! Ah, I'm sorry if I had made you wait a long time! Hope you like the new chapter.)  
**x_soukaoken_x** (Lol, yeah, there's going to be some more S/K, but in the end its K/K. I think I'm going to end up with either 12-13 chapters. ;_; We're already more than halfway through. Thanks for your review and the support!)  
**Sasami9876** (Hi Sasami! No, the story is going to eventually end up as a K/K, even though it may not seem like it. And yes, I suppose you can say Soujiro does like Kaoru. Thanks for your review!)  
**Serenity** (Lol, it did take a while for those two, huh? But there's going to be more K/K and S/K moments up ahead! Thanks for your review!)  
**donna8157** (Thanks for your review! Haha, Soujiro and Kenshin are such cuties! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the whole yellow thing. And don't worry about Soujiro getting hurt. I'm doing my very best in making sure the resolution to this story will be as pain-free as possible.)  
**thunder sister** (Lol, the list goes all the way back to chapter one and it basically describes what Kaoru wants in a mate. I hope that made enough sense! Thanks for your review!)  
**april** (Lol. Don't you just wish somebody would do that for you too? SiGh. ^_^ Thanks for your review!)  
**Califpinay3001** (Tee-hee, thanks! Thanks for your review!)  
**EnjeruJoshin** (Really?? No complaints! Yes! I have no complaints! ^_^ Haha. No need to hunt me down because they definately will end up together. Trust me. The story is already structured to be a K/K even though it seems otherwise. You rock too! I'm so happy you like my story! Thank you so much for your review!)  
**Korai Rumikashi** (;_; I so happy you think my story is awesome. Just for that I'll brush off my Chemistry homework all this week and work on chapter eight! Haha. Thanks so much for your review!)  
**Sessha Kenshin** (Lol. Of course not! This is K/K all the way, baby! But it just won't be so obvious all the time. I mean, a perfect love is no fun, right? And it would have ended in two chapters, don't you think? Just trust me on this one, this is K/K. Thanks so much for your review!)  
**Papaya!** (Aw, that sucks that your computer flipped out! Mine did too a month or so. It drove me insane, but now everything is a-ok. Lol, maybe next time I write something, I should make Enishi a good guy to make up for his ass-yness in this one. I'm really happy you like how this is turning out. Thanks a million for your review!)  
**Kochou** (Lol, I'm a hopeless romantic too, can you tell? Ah, from one hopless romantic to another, I'm glad you like my story. Thanks so much for your review!)  
**Kochou570** (Gwarharhar, is this the same person? Lol, or am I just being silly again? Anyways, Kenshin and Kaoru are really cute! I'm so happy you like my story! I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks for your review/s!)  
**TheDucki** (Lol, yes, two. But that was just because I was on summer vacation, unfortunately. I'll try my very best to update faster though. Thanks so much for your review and I'm glad you like my story!)  
**Kaoru Gal** (Ah, Soujiro... lol. I agree with you totally. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks so much for your reviews!)  
**SoujiroSeta_doris** (Hm, I'm not sure yet if they're going to kiss. But most likely. I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like my story!)  
**Kitaru** (Lol, I actually did get typing right after I saw your review. I'm sorry I made you wait long. But school is a real pain in the butt. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for your review and the yell to get moving!)  


Review! 


	8. Hallucinations and Memories

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::**_'Did Kenshin's walk seem a little faster than usual?'_ She frowned as she saw no sight of her red-haired best friend who had just left a few moments before them. **::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 8**  
+---+ 

Kaoru was bewildered. Shouldn't she be paying attention to Soujiro, the person she thought she had feelings for, like a starving hyena would to an ignorant, helpless animal? But why was couldn't her mind seem to focus clearly? It always seemed to rewind to other things involving Kenshin. From the time they were little children taunting each other to stay on their side of the sand box to seeing Kenshin only an hour ago, the scenes replayed in her mind with vivid details. 

_'Is this really just an infatuation?'_ Kaoru thought to herself, ignoring the observing Soujiro before her. 

"Are you all right, Kaoru?" Soujiro spoke up, cutting through her thoughts like a machete. 

Startled, Kaoru only nodded as she scratched for an excuse. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." 

But before she knew it, her smile turned weary and tired, and her eyes fixed itself on a distant object once more. Her mind couldn't seem to unstick itself from Kenshin, his hair, his eyes, and everything else about him. 

Her eyes slightly widened as a thought had struck her like a bolt of lightning: had she fallen in love with _Kenshin_? 

::~:: 

Kaoru rubbed her eyes as she let out a long yawn. She promised Soujiro a rain check since her mind was so occupied with thoughts of her best friend. New, strange thoughts she needed time for to analyze, she concluded before the night was over. And so far, all that thinking got her a migraine and yet another long day at work. 

"Kaoru, go home." Riyo urged as she handed the tired woman a cup of coffee. "You've been here since six! I'm sure we can handle it from here." 

Kaoru only shook her head as she continued to read through patient files and checked through test results she had received that day. The last thing she needed was a break, or a long walk home for that matter, to think some more about Kenshin. 

Riyo sighed, "Suit your self. But all this work will still be here tomorrow, you know. It won't get up and run away from you." 

"I know, I know," Kaoru said as she took a sip of the hot coffee, "but I've got to just do this." 

The older woman shrugged as she left Kaoru to her own devices with one last "suit yourself" before leaving. Now alone in a dim room, Kaoru leaned back on her squeaky chair and closed her strained eyes for a moment. 

"Kaoru-dono?" She could faintly hear a familiar voice say along with a soft knock. 

Her eyes opened with a jolt as she turned to the door and saw Kenshin standing there with a smile on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands. 

"I thought you could use something hot to drink, that I did." His smile wavered slightly noticing her hands already wound around a steamy cup. 

"Thank you, Kenshin." She said as she got up and began to tidy the desk she sat at. "What are you doing here? You really didn't have to..." 

Her voice trailed off as she glanced his way and found no Kenshin standing there, but instead, a very worried Megumi. 

_'I could have sworn...'_ Kaoru rubbed her eyes again only to be hit with the reality that Kenshin was never there to begin with. _'Ah, you're going crazy, Kaoru.'_

"You should go home." She said flatly. "I'll do this work. Go home and rest." 

For once, the stubborn Kamiya girl nodded in agreement. 

::~:: 

If it weren't for proven scientific facts, people would have guessed that there were dinosaurs in front of apartment twenty-seven. But Kaoru's threats and attacks at the scratched up door did not seem to faze its brave tenant. One might even think the tenant was far too afraid of facing the one-woman army that is Kaoru Kamiya. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru huffed, "We are going to be late! We were supposed to be at the Akabeko an hour ago! Tokio is going to have a whole set of cows and a goat if we don't get there before their flight to France leaves!" 

Through her screams and threat of blowing the door down, she could hear the faint patter of feet on the other side of the door. Just before Kaoru could deal the final blow before the hinges of the door fly off, Kenshin appeared clad only in a towel. 

"Kenshin, I told you to--" 

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru-dono, that I am. The shower broke and I had just come home from a particularly messy job at Hiko's. I promise I will be ready in five minutes, that I will." Kenshin began to frantically calm the angry woman down. 

Kaoru's face grew hot and red as she noted the chiseled body Kenshin was so humble and shy about during the instances when they all went swimming. She shook off whatever thoughts she was so secretly keeping upon noticing Kenshin's worried expression. 

"Are you all right, Kaoru?" Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should sit down. All that yelling probably used up a lot of your energy, that it did." 

Kaoru huffed once more, tearing her eyes away from Kenshin's damp chest and stomped her way inside. 

"Hurry and get dressed, Kenshin!" Kaoru began to wail once more as she glanced at her watch. "We might make it in time if we hurry." 

"I'll be out as quick as I can, that I will." Kenshin said before leaving Kaoru to wander about his living room. 

With a sigh Kaoru shook her head at the particularly neat and tidy space Kenshin works so hard to keep clean. If it weren't for the fact that Kenshin had a hot cup of coffee brewing, she would have been able to smell the scent of Kenshin's detergent. She softly smiled to herself, sniffing the cuffs of her sweater that still smelled of Kenshin. 

Her eyes wandered from magazine to magazine of cars and random things Kenshin was vaguely interested in until she landed on a set of picture frames by the window. There were quite a few of them alone and sometimes with some of their friends or his relatives. She picked up random frames until her attention eventually landed on a particularly ugly frame. 

The picture itself looked proper and well cared for, Kaoru would expect no less from Kenshin, but the frame looked like it had survived far too many winters to count. It was made of mangled macaroni and falling pieces of glitter and random buttons. Kaoru smiled, remembering the story behind this shamefully ugly frame. 

It was a slightly rainy February, but the young hyperactive Kaoru ignored her mother's protest for her to stay inside should the rain worsen. But she had worked far too hard and used up far too much of her favorite glitter to let all her hard work go down the drain. She had to get to Kenshin before the day was up because today was, after all, Valentine's Day. 

She ran to the park where Kenshin would usually be meditating, or so he says, and even at times building an intricate castle out of sand in the sandbox they have claimed for their own many years before. And like the reliable sunrise and the sunset, Kenshin was sitting by the swings with half a bar of chocolate. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kenshin!" She puffed as she gasped for air. 

Kenshin instantly stood up to help his best friend as he shook his head, "It's all right, Kaoru-dono. But we can't stay out too long, that we can't. Uncle says it's going to rain." 

The two carefully maneuvered through forgotten toys on the playground as they made their way to the sandbox for their special Valentine's Day snack. They had been curious about the holiday all their lives because of the delicious candies adorned with hearts and angels they sometimes find lying around the house. Whatever holiday it was that had something to do with candy and presents, the two concluded many months before, was something they absolutely had to celebrate as well. 

Kenshin pulled out two juice boxes as they sat quietly in the sand. 

"Oh! I made something for you!" Kaoru's eyes brightened as she pulled out the now mangled frame. 

Kenshin grinned as he took the frame as if it were the most important and beautiful thing in the world. 

"Wow!" Kenshin gasped in awe. "It's so beautiful. I have something for you too! But I'm afraid it isn't as pretty as this, Kaoru-dono." 

Kenshin meekly handed her a small candy bar which Kaoru rejoiced in having and shared with Kenshin. The rest of the afternoon went by with laughter and childish questions like where chocolates come from and how long it will take before Kaoru's frame will turn into spaghetti. As they walked home, they puzzled as to why people kiss. 

"Is it because they want to eat them?" Kenshin pondered. 

Kaoru shrugged as a thought came into her mind, "Why don't we try it? Maybe we'll figure out why people kiss." 

Kaoru smiled softly to her self as she recalled the feeling her first kiss gave her. Her face was hot as their lips lightly brushed, and in that second, she could feel an electricity spark between them. 

"Are you ready to go, Kaoru?" Kenshin called from behind as he grabbed his coat. 

Kaoru gently put down the frame and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." 

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: If anything sounds a little off and confusing in this chapter, don't worry so much because things will be explained in chapter nine. I had to cut this chapter shorter than I had hoped because I didn't want to end in a cliffhanger then have you all wait eons for the next chapter. *hint hint* I'm so very sorry for the long wait...if you haven't caught on it takes me a while to write and get these babies posted up. But I'll try harder to finish chapter nine up as soon as I can. Don't worry; it'll be up before Christmas. -_^ 

Oh, and to answer the how many chapters question, there's going to be twelve or thirteen. I haven't decided yet. ;_; How sad, we're more than half way there. 

Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed! 

**donna8157** (Thanks for the compliment and your review! I'm sorry for making you wait too long!)   
**gracianeko** (Wow! You got it right! Haha, I hate complicated things too. Your poems are really quite good! Writing poems is hard, so cudos to you! Thank you so much for your review!)   
**Scarlet Rayne** (Lol, don't worry about it. I don't really write for reviews, I write because I like to. Though reviews motivate me sometimes. Hehe. -_^ Don't worry about me losing inspiration, I have the basic idea all planned out. Thank you so much for your review!)   
**EbonyFox** (Lol, thanks so much for your review! Sorry if I made you wait long.)   
**x_soukaoken_x** (Thanks so much for your review and support and especially not for losing interest even when I haven't updated for a very long time! I hope this chapter isn't dissapointing!)   
**CurlsofSerenity** (Wah, I'm sorry I made you wait long! I'm glad you like the way Kenshin acts. Haha, I'm all for K/K too! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Ariel** (Hi! I'm glad you like my story! Don't worry, Kaoru will definately end up with Kenshin! It's just going to take a little while. With Aoshi and Misao, I think I might be making a story just for them but of course, I'll add snippets of them in here once in a while. Thank you so much for your review!)   
**Califpinay3001** (I agree, poor Kenshin... Thank you so much for your review!)   
**Aino Saori** (Don't worry about Kenshin, everything will work itself out in the end. Thank you so much for your review!)   
**Kitaru** (Lol, yeah. I can't dissapoint, now can I? Don't worry, this is one hundred percent going to be Kenshin and Kaoru in the end. Thank you for your reveiw!)   
**Lady Anime4** (I'm sorry for making you wait long! Thank you for your encouragement and your review!)   
**She Who Walks In Shadow** (Thanks so much! Thank you also for your review!)   
**SilverLightning177** (Lol, yeah, I was talking about Soujiro. I just got tired of writing his name out, I suppose. Ah, Kaoru will find the note, don't worry. Sorry for making you wait long and thank you so much for your review!)   
**Rinfirithiel** (Lol, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the encouragement and the review!)   
**Kochou570** (Lol, thanks. Kaoru will find the note in a later chapter. Haha, I have one too! But I keep changing it... Haha. Thanks for your review!)   
**Korai Rumikashi** (Lol, don't worry about it. I didn't get that much anyway. I'm so sorry for making you wait long! Thank you for your ecouragement and the review!)   
**CrismHeart** (Haha, I think we all love that cute red headed swordsman. Thank you for understanding and for your review!)   
**Serenity** (Haha, I reckon! Thank you so much for your review and I hope I didn't make you wait too long.)   
**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love** (Thanks! Thanks also for your reviews! I'm glad you like it.)   
**SoujiroSeta_doris** (Hi! The fic is going to be about twelve to thirteen chapters. It depends if I cut short the other chapters like this one. Thanks so much for your reviews!)   
**Papaya!** (Haha, don't worry. I'm wracking my brain for a good story worthy enough to have Enishi as a semi-good/good guy. Haha, thanks so much for your review!)   
**Sanoshi** (Hi, hi, Cey! I'm glad you like how this is turning out! Don't you worry though, I'm planning to redo the first version I made for you eons ago. Thanks for your review!)   
**Kaoru Himura2** (I'm happy you love my story! Of course I have to update! I can't just leave you all hanging, now can I? Thanks so much for your review!) 

Review! 


	9. Aching Heart

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::**

Kaoru smiled softly to her self as she recalled the feeling her first kiss gave her. Her face was hot as their lips lightly brushed, and in that second, she could feel an electricity spark between them. 

"Are you ready to go, Kaoru?" Kenshin called from behind as he grabbed his coat. 

Kaoru gently put down the frame and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." **::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 9**  
+---+ 

There she sat; a regal important air surrounded her like guards would to a queen. Her nose was slightly upturned as Kaoru and Kenshin quietly appeared before her like prisoners waiting to be executed. 

"You're late." Tokio said flatly as she took a sip of her drink. "If you missed us, and then our plane was to crash, I would have haunted you two for not coming to see us off." 

"Now, now, Tokio," Saitou began to calm her, "I don't think our plane is going to crash." 

Kaoru managed a sheepish smile as she sat down next to Soujiro. "Sorry we're late. Kenshin took a while in getting ready." 

"The shower broke, and I didn't want your possible last memory of me to be marked by the fact I smelled of raw fish." Kenshin smiled as he sat down. 

Tokio only gave a small harrumph before changing the subject. "So, now that I won't be here for Christmas and New Year's, what will you guys do?" 

It was painfully true, though nobody would admit it, but Tokio was usually the organizer of the group. She planned birthdays, even if it wasn't hers, parties, weddings and all sorts of other celebratory events down to the last dinner party. Without her careful planning and her la-di-da style to things, it already seemed to be a bust. There was a moment of silence as everybody pondered what they could do now that the spine of the party would be half-way across the world. 

Misao shrugged, "Maybe we'll have a dinner or a get together at our place." 

"Our place?" Kaoru quirked an eyebrow, daunted by the idea of a gathering at their small apartment. 

"Yeah!" Misao snapped her fingers, "It would be fun. Oh, and if that goes well, we could all hang out for New Year's!" 

Kaoru sent her a skeptical glance, as did the rest of the group. Already she felt the weight of the extra chores she would suddenly be dumped with. The dishes, the vacuuming, the window-cleaning, and for once, they would have to have some decent Christmas Decor instead of their old ones that don't even match. It wasn't even December yet but Kaoru could already feel the strains it would put to her body and schedule. 

"Misao," Kaoru began weakly, "I don't think we can--" 

"Oh!" Misao snapped her fingers again, cutting Kaoru off, "I know! For New Year's, we could go to Gramp's place! It's this really posh estate up north. I'm sure he'd have some kind of gathering going on." 

"Grandpa Okita always seems to be having a party." Soujiro commented as he took a drink of his hot tea. 

Misao only nodded in agreement as Tokio looked at everyone in defeat, "What? You'll all be partying without me?" 

"I would think they would have grander parties where you're going, that I do." Kenshin calmed her. 

Tokio only frowned as she looked around, "Where's Sano?" 

"Out," Aoshi replied, seemingly appearing from thin air as he placed down a cup of coffee for Misao. "It's his day off today." 

"Oh," Tokio's frown only deepened, "Well, there goes his souvenir. Now, who wants to drive us to the airport?" 

::~:: 

Kaoru's smile wavered slightly as she saw the young child off. He was one of the plethora of children who came today for a flu shot. Tokio and Saitou left for their honeymoon hours ago, but not without a tearful good-bye and a strict order to water her plants or else a draconian punishment would be in order. Kaoru took a mental note to watering her plants everyday. 

"That should be the last one," Megumi said, tucking her hair behind her ear, picking up a random file. 

Kaoru only nodded, "But Mrs. Minahashi is here for her daughter's check up." 

Megumi's face turned sour, "Oh, great. Sano will be here any minute too." 

"I can take care of it," Kaoru offered, picking up the file of the young girl. 

"Really?" Megumi's eyes danced, "Thanks, Kaoru. I'll make it up to you. Promise." 

Kaoru only nodded as Megumi's voice faded into the locker rooms. 

_'Maybe I can get her to cover for me during the holidays,'_ Kaoru inwardly smiled, taking count of the fifth time she did a favor like this for Megumi. 

She entered the small room, the young girl ready for her check up as her mother stood supportively to the side as Dr. Genzai prepped. The young girl was no older than five and seemed to be terrified to be here. Kaoru gave way to a small smile as she handed the doctor her file. 

"Oh, good, Kaoru," Dr. Genzai smiled, "will you prep little Kohana here for her shot? It seems she hasn't received her flu shot yet." 

Kaoru nodded as she silently feared for the little girl. 

"Mama," Kohana tugged at her mother's shirt, tears clinging onto the side of her eyes, "you said I wouldn't get shot today." 

"It won't hurt a bit," Dr. Genzai said with a warm smile directed to the little girl, "I promise. Now, I'll be right back. Kaoru will take care of you." 

"Mama," Kohana's voice grew a little frantic as Kaoru neared the girl, "I don't want to get shot today." 

"Now, now," Her mother cooed, gently stroking her hair, "it won't hurt. It's good for you. And later, if you're a good girl, we'll get you some of your favorite ice cream." 

The scene before Kaoru almost made her want to help Kohana escape the clutches of getting a shot. It was a scene reminiscent of her own mother and herself year after year on the day she would get her flu shot. Kaoru herself hated the darn things. But something Kenshin told her time after time right before the visit always seemed to ease her terrified mind. 

"Do you like to play outside a lot?" Kaoru asked, setting the needle aside. 

The girl nodded, her eyes still glued on the needle on the table. "I play a lot with Renzo. He told me getting shot doesn't hurt, but he's lying! He was crying when he got home!" 

Kaoru could only laugh, remembering something similar happening to Kenshin and herself. "Are you and Renzo best friends?" 

Kohana nodded a big grin on her face as she looked away from the needle. "The best of friends!" 

"Do you want to know what my best friend told me when I got my shot?" Kaoru said, putting some alcohol on a cotton ball. 

"What?" Kohana said eyes bright with curiosity. 

"He told me that the reason we are all so scared of shots was because we ran out of courage," Kaoru smiled softly at the memory as she rolled up the girl's sleeve. "He told me, we needed to get shot to get more courage so we could be braver and stronger. If you don't get your shot, you can get really sick because you ran out of courage." 

"Really?" The girl's big eyes twinkled. "Oh, all right. I want to prove to Renzo that I'm just as brave as he is. But I want Mama to hold my hand." 

Kaoru nodded, a big smile spreading across her face as she silently thanked Kenshin's persuasive principles and stories. She mentally noted to tell him to write down all the other lies, or myths as he'd call it, he told her when she didn't want to do something. She administered the shot with nothing more than a whimper escaping her lips. 

The Minahashi's left with no further complications and Kohana boasting how much braver she was now that she had gotten her shot. Dr. Genzai made it a point to scribble that little fib down for other stubborn children who need their shot. Kaoru only smiled at the events of today as she cleaned up the room Kohana was being examined in. 

"That was a nice story, that it was," A voice said from the door. 

Kaoru's head wisped to the general direction of the door and a big grin couldn't help but appear on her face, "Of course it is. You're the one who made it up." 

Kenshin only laughed as he watched Kaoru clean up. 

"Are you on your way to the Akabeko?" Kaoru asked, turning back to Kenshin's general direction only to find him missing. 

_'Great,'_ Kaoru inwardly grumbled, _'hallucinating again, Kaoru?'_

::~:: 

Kaoru's steps quickened as she approached the Akabeko, her symbolic beacon of light. The night was frosty and crisp. A sure sign that winter was well on its way. She decided before reaching home, a nice hot cup of tea was in order to help her make it to her apartment. 

She opened the door, revealing the familiar impression a busy night at the Akabeko would be. She noticed a familiar red-head by the back tables, accompanied by a laughing Sano in front of him. Kaoru made quick steps to greet them, only to stop mid-way upon noticing an unfamiliar lady sitting uncomfortably close to Kenshin. 

Her steps grew laborious and lazy as she neared the table. 

"Oi!" Sano waved with a lop-sided grin, "Jou-chan, it took you long enough. Megumi left already." 

"There was a last minute patient," She confessed, brows slightly drawn as she looked curiously at the woman. 

"Kaoru, this is Tomoe," Kenshin motioned to the woman who was fastened to his arm, "Tomoe, this is my best friend, Kaoru." 

Kaoru sat down next to Sano, still slightly dazed at this angelic woman before her. She was beautiful, to put it lightly. She was everything Kaoru could ever aspire to. A real woman, she told herself. 

"Hi," Kaoru gave way to a weak smile as she offered her hand to shake, "it's nice to meet you." 

Tomoe smiled as she took it, "Kenshin's told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Has he?" Kaoru seemed startled. "But he hasn't told me about you, do you work with him?" 

Tomoe shook her head with a slight laugh, "Oh, no. I ran into him on the street." 

"It was my fault, that it was," Kenshin said with a slight blush of embarrassment. 

"Kenshin ran into me on his way to work," Tomoe began, an adoring look cast to the oblivious Kenshin, "the next thing I knew, I had coffee all over me." 

Kaoru laughed a little, "That's Kenshin for you. He's blissfully unaware of certain things around him." 

As she said those words, she felt a pang in her heart. She drew a breath as Sano began to talk about going to his relatives this holiday. Her eyes wandered around, slightly ignorant to Kenshin's curious face. 

"Kaoru!" Soujiro said as he took a seat next to her, "When did you arrive?" 

"Oh, just now," Kaoru said with a slight smile. "Where have you been?" 

"The bathroom," Soujiro gave her a sheepish grin. 

There was a slight awkward moment as Aoshi came by with their food. "Kaoru, do you want anything?" 

"Just some hot tea," Kaoru said with a slight smile, "thanks. Have you seen Misao anywhere?" 

Kaoru silently pleaded he somehow knew where she was. Misao always seemed to have a knack for helping her get out of situations she was uncomfortable in, such as now. 

"She told me she had a paper to work on," Aoshi said as he poured Kaoru a cup of hot tea, "she's probably at home." 

"Aoshi," Sano said with a slight shove, "you and that little weasel-girl seem to be getting closer, eh?" 

Aoshi only sent him a look as he turned to leave. Sano just shrugged, not knowing that he had just touched on a soft subject. 

Everybody ate their food in peace, the awkward silence eating away at Kaoru's sanity. So many questions troubled Kaoru, but she dare not speak them aloud. Was Kenshin seeing Tomoe? Were they officially a couple? How long have they known each other? Why didn't Kenshin ever mention her to Kaoru? 

"I heard there's this big sale tomorrow," Kaoru began, her voice cutting through the silence and her own thoughts, "I'm planning to go Christmas shopping, do any of you want to come?" 

"Not tomorrow, that I can't," Kenshin shook his head, "I have work and I'm going to take Tomoe out for dinner tomorrow night at Dainabe." 

Already, Kaoru's heart broke a little. Dainabe was a place they'd usually go together once in a while when they feel the need to splurge a little on dinner or even lunch. Her heart broke a little more knowing that a tradition would be broken. Kenshin and Kaoru would usually go Christmas shopping together, despite each other schedules. But, to Kaoru, it suddenly seemed like she wasn't so important to Kenshin anymore. 

"How about you, Soujiro?" Kaoru turned to him, "Any plans?" 

"No, as a matter of fact," He smiled, "I need to get my Christmas shopping out of the way too." 

"Count me out," Sano said with a slight grin, "I'm flat broke." 

"You always seem to be money-less, that you do," Kenshin said with a slight smile. 

"How about you, Tomoe?" Kaoru said, a smile directed at the woman before her. 

She shook her head politely, "Thanks, but I can't go tomorrow. Maybe we could go shopping together some other time." 

Kaoru nodded, and promised they would one of these days. She and Soujiro planned to meet at her place tomorrow morning for a whole day of shopping. Kaoru paid for her tea, much to the protest of Soujiro and excused herself from the group. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Soujiro." Kaoru said with a smile as Soujiro nodded. "It was great meeting you, Tomoe." 

"It was great meeting you too, Kaoru." Tomoe smiled her perfect smile. 

"I'll see you Friday, that I will." Kenshin said, Kaoru's bright smile slightly wavering. 

"You owe me a double feature and some Chinese food." Kaoru reminded. 

Kenshin nodded as Kaoru left. On her way home, she deliberated many things. From stealing Kenshin away from Tomoe all the way down to leaving the country for good, no plan was left unturned. Her heart was aching, that she was sure of. What she wanted to do about it was a whole other story. 

_'Kenshin is my best friend!'_ She reminded herself, gritting her teeth at the cold air, _'What makes him happy makes me happy too, right?'_

Before she even reached her apartment, she came onto the conclusion that Tomoe was perfect in every way imaginable. She was beautiful, much more beautiful than Kaoru could ever dream to be. She was far more lady like than the tomboyish Kaoru. There wasn't anything Kaoru could seem to hold against her. A realization dawned on her, Tomoe would make Kenshin ten times happier than Kaoru ever would. 

_'Besides, there isn't anyway I can compete with perfect,'_ Kaoru thought bitterly as she unlocked her door, _'So why even bother?'_

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: Aah, please don't hate me for putting one last really big road block in Kenshin and Kaoru's blossoming romance. But you honestly didn't think it would be THAT easy, did you? ^_^ I'm sorry if this chapter came up a little bland. I suffered a mild case of writer's block, so this chapter was painful to write. Oh, and I haven't seen any episodes with Tomoe in it, but I would picture her to be this very lady-like person. I'm sorry if my assumption was wrong. Kenshin and Kaoru moments will be sparse in the next few chapters, just so you know. Brace yourself, folks! The conclusion is well on its way! 'Till the next update! 

Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed! 

**Sora Himura** (I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**curlsofserenity** (Lol. I'm so glad you liked that chapter! I had so much fun writing it. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Serap-89** (Lol. Okay, okay, I'll continue! ^_^ Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love** (You scared me there for a second. -_-; I thought you'd stop right after 'I don't like your story' haha. But I'm glad you love my story. Thank you so much for your review!)   
**Sheer bliss** (Aw, thanks! I'm glad you love my story and is one of your favorites! Sorry if I had made you wait long. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**gracianeko** (Lol. Yeah, everything was correct! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Originally, everything on this chapter was supposed to part of it too, but I decided to chop it up. Don't worry, the day when all the issues will be resolved is coming. There's only a few more chapters to go. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**donna8157** (I'm glad you liked Kenshin and Kaoru in the last chapter! I couldn't resist putting in one last road block. Don't worry though, everything will unwrinkle itself soon enough. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**CharlieTheOtakuNymph** (I'm happy you like my story a lot! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Ariel** (^_^ I had a lot of fun writing that picture frame flashback, and I'm happy you liked it. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Chikai Tenshi** (Lol, sorry to say, you won't find out what Kenshin told Misao until the last chapter. But don't worry, I'm sure you'd be able to figure it out even before we get there! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Papaya!** (^_^ I'm glad you liked how I did the flashback. I remember hearing somewhere that it would be better to incorporate the flashback in rather than having a sign that it there's a flashback coming. Lol, the next chapter or two will have Soujiro appearing a lot more than Kenshin, so that's something to look forward to. ^_^ Thanks so much for your review and support!)   
**Kaoru Himura2** (I'm glad you like the flashback! Thank you so much for your review!)   
**SilverLightning177** (Lol, don't worry. Even if something were to happen *knock on wood* I'd possess somebody so they could finish it for me. ^_^ Haha. I'm happy you like the chapter! Lol. That would have been a GREAT idea to have Kenshin drop his towel. But then, I think Kaoru would overheat. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**x_soukaoken_x** (Don't you worry about Soujiro. He's going to be just fine. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Serenity59** (Lol, if my fic makes people smile, then I have accomplished my goal. ^_^ Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Arinaye** (Thanks for putting this in your favorite story list! I'm glad you like it enough to put it in your favorite story list! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**SoujiroSeta_doris** (I'm glad you think this story is great! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**lieko** (So sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**EbonyFox** (Lol, yes, love is a very confusing emotion. But it can be worth it sometimes. ^_^ Thanks so much for your review!) 

Review! 


	10. Friendship on the Rocks

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::~::**

_'There isn't anyway I can compete with perfect,'_ Kaoru thought bitterly as she unlocked her door, _'So why even bother?'_

**::~::**

+---+  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 10**  
+---+ 

Kaoru awoke with a grumble as her alarm clock's disturbingly loud ring resonated in her room. She hadn't remembered setting the darn thing, and she was sure as the sunrise and sunset that today was her day off. Was she just so tired last night that she set the alarmingly noisy clock without realizing it? Kaoru frowned; she would never make the mistake to set her clock in an act of senselessness. So what was so important to Kaoru that she needed to wake up at seven in the morning for? 

Her mind quickly flashed through her mental agenda. Her hand quickly hit the off button as she jerked upright. 

_'How could I forget?!'_ Her mind mentally scolded, _'I'm going to go Christmas Shopping today with Soujiro!'_

With such speed, she readied herself for a whole day with Soujiro. Kaoru splashed some water over her face before giving herself a stern look in the mirror. So many thoughts and doubts raced in her mind, so many questions that were left unanswered seemed to burn and eat away at her sanity. But as quickly as they came, she shook them off. 

"Kamiya," She began as her eyes slightly narrowed, "Kenshin has a girlfriend. Deal with it. You'll just have to put aside your feelings for now and give Kenshin a chance to be happy with somebody else before you wring his neck for leaving you hanging like this." 

Satisfied with her little speech, she continued to get ready. Whatever it was she felt for Kenshin would be put on hold. Besides, what kind of best friend would she be if she didn't let Kenshin make his own choices? 

::~:: 

Soujiro shuffled the bags he was holding as Kaoru paid. The many sales and discounts did nothing to help their blistering hands and aching feet. But Soujiro did not complain, neither did Kaoru. They were having too much fun shopping for random items at bargain prices. 

"Who else do you need to shop for?" Kaoru said as she placed her change in her purse. 

"Well," Soujiro paused as they left the clothing store, "just one more gift for my mother." 

Kaoru adjusted her hold on her bags, "So what do you have in mind?" 

Soujiro shrugged, equally dumbfounded. "I'm afraid I don't know what to get her. She's very hard to shop for." 

Kaoru only laughed, "Well, why don't we try this shop? Jewelry is always a good choice." 

The many bracelets and necklaces made Kaoru's eyes twinkle and Soujiro's wallet seemed to super glue itself in his pocket. At first, though he loves his mother to death, he refused whatever Kaoru suggested. More often than not, he was terrified to see how much some of these cost. 

"Sou-chan!" Kaoru called out, using a nickname she fashioned for him only moments before, "How about this one?" 

Soujiro examined the tennis bracelet, as well as its price tag. 

"It's on sale too," Kaoru declared, "what do you think, Sou-chan?" 

Soujiro smiled, "I think it's perfect." 

"Do you two need any help?" A rather energetic saleslady came by, "The engagement rings are over there, you happy couple, you." 

"What?" They both blushed at the assumption as they chorused, "Oh no, we're not--" 

"Really?" The woman began to ponder as she cut them off, "I usually get these things right. I must be on the fritz today! What can I help you with?" 

"I'd like to get this bracelet, please." Soujiro smiled. 

"Of course," The woman smiled back and turned to Kaoru, "Are you sure you two aren't planning to get engaged? He's got a good smile." 

Kaoru was taken aback by the woman's not so subtle hints. Yes, she already knew he had a good smile, she wanted to say, but somehow couldn't. A flash of Kenshin's face seemed to appear before her eyes whenever she even began to notice small things like that. 

The woman shrugged, "I just thought I'd try. I'll get this wrapped up for you." 

Soujiro glanced at Kaoru in curiosity as he handed the woman his credit card. Why was she acting so strange? Soujiro began to wonder as he observed Kaoru look through other items they had on sale. 

"Look at this one, Sou-chan;" Kaoru said with a smile, "Do you have any more girls you need to shop for? Because this necklace is perfect!" 

Soujiro peered over her shoulder as he looked at the beautifully crafted necklace. He nodded in agreement as Kaoru began to go on about how wonderful it looks. 

"The person you give this to could wear this with anything," Kaoru began, "it's versatile. But if you really wanted to splurge, you can go get that one with the bigger diamond. Just think it can be worn with anything. It's a timeless classic, I think." 

Soujiro just laughed at Kaoru, causing her to frown. 

"What's so funny?" She wondered aloud, her fist landing on her hip. 

"It's nothing, Kaoru." Soujiro said with a slight wave, "But you really don't need to sell me the necklace. I believe you, it's a very nice piece of jewelry." 

Kaoru's frown only deepened as Soujiro's attention suddenly shifted to his newly bought present. As they left the store, her mind internally checked off who she had left. 

_'Hm,'_ Kaoru began to ponder as they crossed the street to get to a warm looking tea house, _'I need a gift for Tokio and Saitou when they get back, that bum Sano and...'_

"Say," Soujiro suddenly said, cutting through Kaoru's thoughts, "have you found something for Kenshin yet?" 

Kaoru glanced at Soujiro, who seemed so intent on looking ahead and averting her eyes, and just shrugged, a smile she never expected already beginning to form. "Not yet. But I'll think of something. Kenshin isn't that hard to shop for. Get him some laundry detergent or a shiny new pot or wok and he'll be happier than you can ever imagine." 

Soujiro nodded wordlessly as they weaved through the throngs of holiday shoppers. His expression was unusually somber upon noticing Kaoru's soft smile when he mentioned _his_ name. But Soujiro didn't mention any more of _him_, hoping that Kaoru herself would come to realize her true feelings towards her best friend. 

_'It's just the way things are,'_ Soujiro thought to himself, glancing at Kaoru, whose smile still hasn't seemed to go away. 

True, at first Soujiro wanted more than a friendship with Kaoru. But as the days passed, he noticed something Kaoru herself, and Kenshin, didn't seem to pay much attention to. He noticed how her eyes would twinkle and her face would light up whenever Kenshin seemed to be around. He also noticed how Kenshin seemed a lot more relaxed around her than anybody else. How the two still hadn't gotten together was beyond his comprehension. It was just so blatantly obvious that the two were destined, and if Soujiro had to come off as the bad guy for them to realize it, Soujiro glanced at Kaoru again, then so be it. 

::~:: 

Kaoru smiled to herself as she examined her handiwork. She had just finished the last of her presents, a box set of Kenshin's most favorite movies that he was always too indecisive to buy himself. Kaoru smiled proudly at the stack of wrapped presents and glanced at the clock. Just as the clock struck four, the door bell rang. Grabbing two blankets, she ran to answer the door. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru grinned, "Right on time!" 

Kenshin smiled and nodded as he made his way in, armed with bags of Chinese food and four movies under his arm. Kaoru helped Kenshin set up, just like what they had always done. But this time, instead of talking about their day or talking about how Sano can be a pain, they had nothing to say. 

Just _what_ was there to say or talk about? What ever they'd end up talking about, Kaoru knew she just couldn't come out and say, "oh, Kenshin, by the way, I really don't like Tomoe. Will you reconsider and go out with me instead? I think I love you" even though the speech had been playing in her mind like a broken record all day long. She nearly scoffed at the scene. 

_'Yeah, that would be the day.'_ Kaoru rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. 

But even with her internal conversation raging on, Kaoru bit her lip, the silence between them still eating at her. She hadn't seen much of Kenshin ever since he started going out with _that woman_. It had been days since the two had a decent conversation. In fact, Kaoru couldn't even remember the last time they did have a decent conversation. 

"Chopsticks or regular silverware?" Kaoru asked, a fist full of chopsticks in one hand, a fist full of plastic sporks in the other. 

"Whatever you're going to use will be fine." Kenshin said with a sigh. 

"What have you been up to lately, huh, Kenshin?" Kaoru began as she brought out some chopsticks. "Just the same old," Kenshin shrugged, turning on the television. 

Kaoru nearly huffed in frustration. That was a sad, and pathetic, attempt to start a conversation. Already Kaoru hated _that woman_ even more for turning Kenshin into a boring drone that couldn't carry a decent conversation. Especially for taking him away from her. 

"Do you want me to turn off the lights now?" Kaoru asked while Kenshin continued fiddling with the television. 

Kenshin just shrugged in reply. 

Kaoru blinked as she turned out the lights, the movie already going, a realization dawning on her, _'Was he even mine to begin with?'_

Kaoru felt doubt and uncertainty swell within her. Doubt and uncertainty were not two things that went along well with Kaoru. She'd usually talk to Kenshin about what was bothering her, but this time Kaoru knew she couldn't. With a slightly heavy heart, Kaoru continued eating her food as she watched the previews roll by. 

She felt her frustration turn into tension and the tension seemed to emit from her and seep into both their brains. Kenshin seemed on edge, and Kaoru was clearly distraught. Both factors only shortened the fuse of a bomb that was about to go off. 

"You're quiet tonight, that you are." Kenshin declared between chewing. 

Kaoru nearly cried out as she shrugged. 

_'I was trying to start a conversation with you earlier.'_ Kaoru muttered in her mind as she continued eating. 

"You haven't been at the Akabeko lately," Kenshin spoke again as the movie started. 

"I was there a lot, but you weren't." Kaoru said in a tone she hadn't meant to use as she sent Kenshin a glance. 

Kenshin's brows furrowed in slight confusion as he put down his food. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No," Kaoru shook her head, feeling a little angry at Kenshin's obvious ignorance. 

"If there's something wrong, Kaoru, you can tell me, that you can." Kenshin said, concern sweeping across his features, "I'm always around." 

Kaoru let out a short sigh, "Are you, Kenshin? Can we still even be considered best friends? You know, I haven't seen you since that night when I met your girlfriend. And when I finally get to see you, it feels like you and I are two totally different people." 

Kenshin ran a hand through is hair, "I'm not the only one with a sudden depletion of time for their so-called best friend." 

"What does that mean?" Kaoru frowned. 

"Every time I get the chance to even sit down and just talk with you, you're out with Soujiro or having lunch with him, or shopping with him." Kenshin said, his voice slightly rising. 

"You know what," Kaoru put down her food as her whole body stiffened, "I wouldn't be spending so much time with Soujiro if you were actually there to begin with. Ever since you've been going out with Tomoe, it's like I stopped existing in your world, like I'm not important anymore. You've been too busy to take my calls because you need to get work done so Hiko can let you out early to, surprise, take Tomoe out." 

Kenshin rubbed his head, "So you're blaming me for taking my girlfriend out?" 

"No," Kaoru heaved a sigh as she looked around, "it's just, I don't know." A pause. "This was a bad idea. You can finish the movie if you want, I'm going to go to bed. Lock the door behind you." 

And with that Kaoru left Kenshin and headed for her room. 

The darkness in Kaoru's room mirrored the darkness in her mood. With a grunt, she threw herself on her bed. She could hear Kenshin packing up and soon the door closing soon thereafter. It had been a long while since the two fought, and back then it was so menial; like when Kenshin had called Kaoru fat or Kaoru had borrowed one of Kenshin's pans and broke it, much to Kenshin's disbelief. But never about their love lives taking up too much time. 

For Kenshin and Kaoru, there was _always_ time for each other. Even if Kenshin was swamped or Kaoru was working double shifts, there would always be time for a quick call about how swamped they are or a lunch together. 

_'I can't believe I just left him there. Kenshin just walked out. He must be angry.'_ Kaoru thought to her self, feeling a little guilty as she began staring blankly at her digital clock. 

She reached for the phone and stared at it. She should call Kenshin and apologize for the way she just snapped at everything Kenshin said. Kaoru concluded that she sounded much like the bitter, angry, jealous best friend Kaoru swore she'd never become should Kenshin find someone he actually liked. But then again, Kenshin wasn't being as helpful in the situation either, she recalled. 

Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment, desperately trying to remember why she was even so wound up about Kenshin's change in marital status. She had so many questions addressed to herself, and even she couldn't come up with a solid answer. Or one that made any sense. 

But if there was one thing Kaoru was sure of, the relationship between Kenshin and Kaoru was quickly changing. The only problem was she didn't know if it would be for the better, or even what it was changing into. 

::~:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: Eep, so sorry for the long wait! Err... I didn't know so many of you really don't want Tomoe here. -_-; (Well, DUH, she's in the way of Kaoru to get to Kenshin.) But not to worry, her initial purpose and the duration of her stay is short, if I do say so myself. She's not going to have any big parts, I mean. I hope the S/K will make up for it, even though I'm almost sure it won't appease the K/K fans out there. If not, the ending chapter will. Promise. Anyway, I know, I know, their relationship seems to be getting bleaker by the chapter. But not to worry, things'll work out in the end. Which, I might add, is only a few chapters away! 

All right, for those who skipped that, here's the bottom line: This is definitely a K/K fic! Tomoe will be out of the picture in a little bit, and Kenshin and Kaoru will finally be together in a few chapters. 

Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed! You all make me type faster than usual! 

**EbonyFox** (A lot of people I heard aren't her biggest fan. I guess I can't blame anybody, seeing that I have yet to see an episode with her in it. I'd like to think I'm lucky like that. But anyway, thanks so much for the review!)   
**Keiry** (Oh, I'm one big softie too. *sniff* I feel like I made the wrong choice sticking Tomoe there. But I really, REALLY didn't want to slap some OC in that slot. I wanted someone people could really hate with just the mention of her name, I guess I thought Tomoe would be perfect. Anyway, thanks so much for the review!)   
**donna8157** (I'm glad you liked that! It took me FOREVER to think of that. I guess that's what held up that chapter since I really wanted to stick a little lie in like that. Anyway, thanks so much for your review!)   
**CharlieTheOtakuNymph** (Lol. Don't worry. She'll be off and out of the picture by next chapter. Kenshin's a little confused, that's all. Thanks so much for the review!)   
**mr.wonderful** (Ah, if only I COULD update more often! That would be heavenly! My schedule is really jam-packed. But I'm glad you like my story! Thanks so much for the review!)   
**sanga-chan** (I'm sorry! I promise not to make Kenshin do that again! But don't worry, Kaoru will get even, kind of, sort of. Haha. I'm super glad you like my story! Anyway, thanks so much for your review!)   
**SilverLightning177** (Lol, a lot of people, I'm sure, didn't see that coming. You really think it's a great turn? I'm glad! Don't worry about Kaoru, she'll be fine. Anyway, thank you for your review!)   
**random fan** (Lol, that's a good idea to put in a Kenshin POV just to see what he thinks about all of this! I probably will in a later chapter. Anyway, thanks for your review!)   
**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love** (Lol. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Korai Rumikashi** (Don't worry, I don't think you're the only one who wants Tomoe to suffer a horrible death for taking Kenshin away. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks soo much for your review!)   
**Chikai Tenshi** (Really? I gave you a heart pang? Then my work is done! Lol. Not really. I still have to finish this, don't I? Anyway, thanks for the review and the encouragement!)   
**Sora Himura** (*sniff* I'm so glad you've stuck with my story and my erratic updating style! I just hope the ending won't disappoint since it's coming up so soon already! Thanks sooo much for your reviews and the encouragement!)   
**CrismHeart** (Lol, don't stress about not reviewing! All I really care about is that people like what I put out. Hm, yes, remember the hallucinations. They play a part in the end. Kind of. I must be some kind of lucky to have managed to portray Tomoe accurately. Don't worry! I'll definitely continue this one to the end! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**Papaya!** (I'm glad this story is one of your very, very favorites! Yay! Lol. I'm a little drama-lover too. I'm sorry for the long wait! But thanks so much for your review!)   
**SoujiroSeta_doris** (Sorry to say, Tokio won't be showing up as often anymore, since she's out "honeymooning" with Saitou. But I'll try to stick her in when I can. Thanks so much for your review!)   
**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL** (Yay! I'm glad you loved it! Thanks a bunch for your review!)   
**SarcasmSage** (Lol, yes! I DO need to update! I'm sorry if I made you wait long! Thanks a bunch for your review!)   
**orange09** (Hi! Well, Tomoe being good or bad really depends on how you see her. But I'm leaning towards the bad a little more, since I want her to really seem like she's in the way of Kenshin and Kaoru. I'm sorry for making you wait long! Thanks for your review!)   
**Miko no Kokoro** (Lol, I love a lot of stories too! The authors here are just amazing! I'm happy you like my story! Even though you love a lot more that are probably ten million times better than mine! Thanks so much for your review!)   
**inu-kun159** (Lol. Oh, okay, I'll write more. Don't worry about Kenshin and Kaoru getting together. They definitely will! Thanks a lot for your review!) 

Review! 


	11. Sorry & All For Her

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::::**

But if there was one thing Kaoru was sure of, the relationship between Kenshin and Kaoru were changing. The only problem was, she didn't know if it would be for the better. 

**::::**

_Just a little note. There's an extra half-chapter at the very, very end, as a big thank you to all of you who've stuck with me this far. Don't miss out on Kenshin's POV on a certain punch a few chapters back!_

---  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 11**  
--- 

Kaoru waited for most of the night for Kenshin to call. He usually did after a fight, no matter whose fault it was, to schedule a lunch get-together at some ridiculously rich, posh place. But, much to Kaoru's surprise and disappointment, he never did. 

She grabbed her coat, ready to get to class and stared at the phone for a little while, hoping Kenshin would dial any minute. Misao soon came out of her room, a slight frown and concerned expression on her face. 

"You know, you can call him too." She told her for the millionth time, "Phones go both ways, you can call him, and he can call you. If he doesn't call you, you can call him." 

Kaoru glanced helplessly at Misao, "I know, but--" 

Just then, the phone rang cutting Kaoru short. The phone rang once more before Kaoru nervously picked it up. 

_'Please be you, Kenshin.'_ Kaoru silently pleaded. 

"Hello? This is Kaoru Kamiya." She said softly on the phone. 

"Kaoru?" A voice said on the phone, "What's the matter?" 

She felt her heart sink a little, "Oh, hi, Sou-chan. It's nothing, but I had a fight with Kenshin last night and..." 

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that," Soujiro's voice remained somber, "How about lunch then? I'll take you out for lunch to cheer you up." 

Kaoru gave way to a rouge smile, "Thanks for the offer, but I think Kenshin is going to take me out." 

"Didn't you two fight, though?" Soujiro wondered aloud. 

Kaoru nodded, "We did, but..." her voice trailed off. 

"Then how about some coffee?" Soujiro urged, "Just a nice hot cup of coffee." 

"Coffee?" Kaoru bit her lip. 

Coffee sounded innocent enough, it would only take a few minutes, and maybe Soujiro can help her with the real issue at hand: her true feelings for Kenshin. True, the two really don't know each other all that well, and she'd have to explain a few things to him, about their history, but she was sure Soujiro, being smart and clever, can help her out. 

"So, how about it?" Soujiro reminded, snapping Kaoru back to reality. 

She smiled, despite herself, "Sure, coffee sounds good." 

The two soon settled on a time and place to meet. Kaoru felt a little better already, knowing that Soujiro may have the answers to the questions she couldn't even begin to grasp. She daydreamed that Soujiro would help her win her Kenshin back. Kaoru could already picture _that woman_ in some desolate land, covered in pimples and suffering from dreadful sunburn. Just as she got to part where Kenshin would propose, should Soujiro's non-existent plan go well, she realized she would be late if she didn't leave soon. Quickly, she grabbed her purse, ready to leave, when the phone began to ring again. 

"Hello? Kaoru Kamiya." She said, a little less softly than before. 

There was a pause on the other line. 

"Hello?" Kaoru's patience wore thin, "Is this one of those callers that call when you're about to leave and then not answer? You should really stop that; it's really annoying, you know." 

There was a laugh. 

Kaoru's breath caught on her throat. Her face lit up like Las Vegas, and a blush began to slowly sting her cheeks. Kaoru gave way to a broad grin, time and her job suddenly seemed so unimportant and meaningless compared to talking to Kenshin on the phone. 

"I'll be sure not to call you at this time then, Kaoru." His was tone light and casual. 

Kaoru's face began to steam, and perspiration began to form as her hands tightened on the phone, _'Just say it, Kamiya! Say it! Say sorry then tell him just _why_ you were so angry. Tell him you're a fool, and that you don't know why you said such horrible things!'_

Kaoru suddenly felt her heart clench a little, feeling that she would have admit that she was indeed terribly jealous. Kenshin would probably just laugh at her; or worse, it would lead to another big fight. It was a risk she had to take; she had to apologize for the wicked things she said the night before. Kaoru took a steady breath before beginning again. 

"Kenshin, I--" 

"How about lunch?" Kenshin interjected, cutting Kaoru short, "Maybe dinner?" 

Kaoru smiled softly and agreed to a nice dinner. They chatted for a bit, a little bit on Kenshin's latest errand Hiko has him out doing and Kaoru on how Megumi was surely going to give her a terribly long lecture on the values of being on time and punctual. It had been already a good five minutes, and still the topic of their fight had gone untouched. 

It was amazing, really, how to people could dance around the topic they both desperately needed to talk about. 

Kaoru bit at her lip, she should apologize. She didn't make it easier for either of them to have a good time last night, and it was only fitting she should. But it seemed, to Kaoru, whenever she tried to even apologize, Kenshin would cut her off. Her face twisted into a frown, glancing at her watch again. 

"Ah, look at the time!" She said breathlessly, "I've got to go, Kenshin. Come by the clinic around six, all right? I'll see you later tonight." 

"I'll see you tonight then, that I will," Kenshin replied back, his smile almost audible on the other line. 

Kaoru hung up. It didn't matter that she was already thirty-minutes late, or that Megumi was going to strangle her for being so late, because her world was right again. Kenshin and she were still friends. 

Her face twisted again as she knocked on Misao's door to say good-bye, suddenly, being just friends with Kenshin didn't seem like something she wanted. 

:::: 

_'Well that was a big help,'_ Kaoru frowned heavily, picking up a file to examine. 

She had just returned from a coffee break with Soujiro, and he wasn't much help on the topic. He didn't come up with a fantastic, brilliant plan, but instead seemed to avoid the topic all together. Whenever she'd even steer in the general direction of Kenshin, he'd talk about coffee, or the weather, or something strange that happened to him or somebody he knew, or a friend of a friend; or even, on rarer occasions, he would just remain silent and not respond to the information she had just given him until he thought of something random and unrelated to the topic to say. 

She was starting to think he didn't want to help her get _that woman_ and Kenshin to break up. 

Kaoru shook the thought off, and went back to busying herself with the patients waiting to be attended to. The patients seemed endless. It was like it was flu season, though she didn't doubt it had come early this year. Christmas was just a week away, and the dank, chilly weather did not help anybody feel good about themselves. 

It was nearly six by the time Kaoru was able to sit down and catch a breath. She was cleaning after a flu shot and a check up, when she was sure she was getting the flu herself. She glanced at the door, and there was Kenshin. She stood there, blinked a few times before going back to work, unfazed by his presence. 

"Kaoru," she said with a little grunt, "you've been working too hard. Now you're hallucinating again." 

"Oro?" Kenshin raised a brow at her conversation with herself. 

Sure, Kaoru's had some strange moments, but this was bordering on lunacy. Kenshin had been there through the many phases of her life; like the time when she thought acid-washed, ripped jeans were the greatest thing in the world or even during the time Kaoru refused to bathe after watching a particularly convincing movie on sharks; but this event easily surpassed them all. 

"Kaoru," Kenshin took a step forward, "are we still going out for dinner?" 

She seemingly froze between moving trays around, then finally turned to Kenshin. 

_'He must think I'm a lunatic,'_ Kaoru inwardly groaned, scolding herself for her lack of an internal monologue. 

"Oh, it's you, Kenshin!" Kaoru gave way to a sheepish laugh, "Go on and wait in the waiting room, will you? I'm just going to finish up here, and then we can go." 

If ever a record was kept to see the speed and agility a room could be cleaned up, Kaoru could have beaten the best time. She was eager to talk to Kenshin and finally clear the air between them. Perhaps, she thought up wickedly, she could convince him to break up with _that woman_ with enough of her subtle hints at how wrong she really is for him. 

Kenshin sat in the waiting room, fiddling around with the magazines nobody would ever really read unless they were in a doctor's waiting room. He was pensive to bring up the fight they had last night; he wanted nothing more than to rid the bad blood between them and let things return to as close to normal as they could get. But something in him also dreaded it. If he brings it up, and Kaoru were to ask _why_ her Sou-chan was not a person he liked, he might accidentally confess something he had no intention to; for the moment, at least. He put down the magazine on fishing as Kaoru came out. 

"Are you ready to go?" Kenshin offered his arm to her, as he usually would. 

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah. So where are we going to spend our hard-earned money, Kenshin?" 

He smiled, telling her of this great place with good food, still dancing around the subject of last night. 

"Sounds like a great place," Kaoru smiled weakly. 

It was quiet for a moment; Kaoru bit her lip, wondering if she should say something while Kenshin suffered a silent battle if he should apologize now. They walked together to the restaurant nearby, still not bringing up the fight, Soujiro or even Tomoe. The tension began to build, Kaoru could feel her shoulders in knots as well as her stomach, and Kenshin's brows furrowed in deep thought. Kaoru took a shaky breath, ready to apologize. 

"I'm sorry," they chorused. 

They looked at each other, blinked, and then broke out into a fit of laughter, realizing how much they both were agonizing over it. For that moment, Kaoru knew all was right with the world again. 

:::: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: Sorry! ;; Please don't hate me for my erratic updating pattern. I fell, unfortunately, into the pit of writers block. I couldn't write a decent sentence--not even in Math class! It's really pathetic. But I worked over time to try to get this out as fast as my writing muse, who loves to run off, allowed me. But to thank you all for sticking by me, even though I am a strange girl who hates schedules, I have here a special scene! It's all the way after the thank-yous, so just scroll down, and you'll see your present! == (I apologize in advance for my poor action-scene skills - I omitted it completely.) 

Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed! 

**gracianeko** (Sorry, sorry, sorry for the super late chapter. Hehehe. Call it even? Lol. I hope you get some free-time outside from work. Don't worry, things will start to look concerning the two poor lovebirds. I'm sorry to hear something similiar happened with your and your bestfriend. :-( Hopefully, it turned out for the best? Anyway, thanks for the review!)   
**Randomxthoughts** (Lol. Define 'soon'? Sorry, sorry, sorry a million times for the long wait. It should be criminal, I know. But I'm trying as hard as I can to get these done quicker. Thanks for the review.)   
**Aryana1** (I'm sorry for the long wait! Don't worry there's going to be gobs more of K/K in this story. We've got only a few more chapters left, depending on how long I intend to make the other chapters, and I'll try to put in as much as I can. Thanks for the review!)   
**LadyBatosai** (Great, I've got a newly dedicated reader and what do I do? I take forever to update. --; I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I hope it was well worth it for you. Thanks so much for the review!)   
**donna8157** (Hi-yee! Sorry for the super long wait... I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm also releived you think the story is coming along well. Phew. Thanks so much for the review!)   
**Koishii Sweet** (Super sorry for making you wait a long time for this chapter! Do you need a tissue? I'm glad you think my story is "beautiful!" Haha. Anyway, I'll be sure to put in more K/K in there in the later chapters. I'll try to update faster next time, ya? Thanks for the review!)   
**leiko47seta** (Sorry for the long wait! Lol. It seems my fingers can't type fast enough! Because if I could type at super-human speed, I would have finished the story already! Don't worry, the chapters are coming along a lot shorter than I had hoped, so there might be an extra one or two from what I had planed before it'll be over. Thanks for your review!)   
**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love** (EEeep! I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to write something. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the review!)   
**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL** (Haha, so, you love it, right? - Just kidding. Sorry for the lapses of time between updates! Thanks for the review and the encouragement!)   
**ebonyfox** (Lol. I hadn't expected that reaction. But at least it seems realistic. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your review!)   
**SoujiroSetadoris** (Hi! Sorry for the long wait! Hm, I might elaborate on the courtship, but I'll tell you now that it really wasn't Kenshin's intention for their relationship to come off so serious-looking. Lol. Wow, I think you may have got the twist with what happened between Kenshin and Tomoe. Thanks so much for your review! Super sorry for the long wait!)   
**Fan4000** (It's okay that you haven't reviewed, I don't really care about reviews as much as the next ffnet writer out there. I'm glad you like it, though! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the review!)   
**MZ. AMbER EYES** (LoL. I hope what's coming up in the bottom will be enough K/K for you. Even though it is a little bittersweet. Don't worry. the last two chapters are all about the K/K. I'll try to put in more Kenshin thinking in there, so you can understand what's going on. Sorry for the long wait, thanks so much for your review!)   
**glaze** (GRACE! What did I tell you about reviewing?! :[ LoL. Just kidding, Poop. Hehe, so here it is. I hope it's up to your standards. Lol. I'll try to put them up faster, ya? But then again... I see you nearly everyday, so you could just ask me whats going to happen. Shee you later, fellow leader!)   
**Kaoru Himura2** (Ehehe, yes, I must! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the review and the encouragement!)   
**animegurl23** (I'm glad you like my story! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the continuation! Thanks so much for the review!) 

Review! 

:::: 

_This part happens between Chapter Five and Six._

**Chapter 11.5 : All For Her **

"Soujiro?" Kaoru said, wide-eyed and shocked. 

Enishi staggered back, rubbing his jaw, slightly dazed from the unexpected hit. On the side, Soujiro just stood; his face red with anger, and breath irregular as his fist tightly clenched, ready to hit him again. Kaoru immediately ran to Soujiro, her touch suddenly quelling his rage and anger for a split second. 

"Soujiro, don't." Kaoru pleaded, tears beginning to well up, "Don't hit him anymore." 

Kenshin's narrowed eyes watched Enishi soon regain his composure and slowly made his way to Kaoru and the distracted Soujiro. 

"But Kaoru," Soujiro began to protest, "he shouldn't talk like that to you. Nobody should. Guys like him don't respond to--" 

"Please, Soujiro?" Kaoru drew a shaky breath, "What happened in the past is in the past. I don't care about him, or what he thinks. He isn't important to me." 

Kenshin felt the bitterness of jealousy amplify within him as he could only watch Kaoru tend to Soujiro. The bitterness inside him only seemed to grow as the seconds laboriously ticked. Soon, the sting of jealousy turned into a rage Kenshin had never before felt. 

"Isn't that sweet?" Enishi said, a low chuckle bubbling up. "But let's see how sweet it would be after I give him a black eye!" 

With a roar Enishi swung at the startled Kaoru and Soujiro. The growing crowd around them gasped in shock at the audacity of this man. But much to everyone's surprise, there was no yell or even a grunt. In fact, the punch didn't even connect with anything. Save for Kenshin's hand. 

"I think it'd be best to leave, that I do," Kenshin said, his voice low and even despite the tumultuous feelings conjuring a storm in his mind. 

Everybody could only blink in confusion. Just what happened here? People began to wonder. Low murmurs seemed to swirl around them as the bartender himself came in to inspect the growing commotion. 

"Ah, take it outside! I don't want a mess in my bar!" He scolded, as Enishi and his friends that suddenly stood behind him, left. 

Kenshin glanced back, his anger still raging like a tempest with no end in sight. Kaoru looked a little shaken, and Kenshin's heart ached for her. He remembered how hard it was, for her especially, when the two broke up long ago. Just when he thought he was starting to calm down, he felt his rage rise again when Soujiro came to her, Kenshin only steps away from reaching her. It was probably a sign, but Kenshin shrugged it off. He didn't believe in such frivolous things. 

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Tokio said, wrapping an arm around her, at the same time shooing Soujiro away as she ushered her out the door. 

Kaoru nodded, wiping at her face, feeling the wetness of tears as she scolded herself for even crying over Enishi again. 

To the side, Kenshin's eyes narrowed at Soujiro who tried to get to Kaoru, much to Tokio's protest, then soon followed the group out. Kenshin stuffed his hands in his pockets, silently defeated that he couldn't hurt Enishi or even give him a fraction of the pain he caused Kaoru to feel. Often times, Kenshin would curse his gentle nature. The most he had ever done to tell Enishi off was talking to him right after he had heard the news of their break up. 

He remembered wanting to smash his face in, but didn't because he couldn't risk getting his feelings towards Kaoru out in the open. He wasn't ready for that yet. He was but a young, slightly confused teenager back then. But now, Kenshin couldn't care less. He stopped in his tracks, hearing the familiar laugh and carousing merriment behind him. 

Kenshin made slow steps in the opposite direction of where everybody else was going; nobody seemed to notice. He followed Enishi and his group of clowns, ready to give him a piece of his mind. 

"You went out with her?" A large man said with a laugh, "She's got a nice piece of meat on her, I'll tell you that much." 

A laugh, "Yeah? You think so? You should have seen her back then, though. Barely past puberty, you know? A real scraggly girl, that Kamiya was." 

"Do you regret dumping her?" Kenshin said calmly, coming up to them still unnoticed. 

"Hell yeah," Enishi said with a swig of his beer, "if I knew she had that much potential, I would have liked to have a piece of that." 

Kenshin's fists balled, his eyes narrowed and his intent turned murderous. Never in his life had he felt so angry, so much like he could commit some heinous crime than this moment. He never liked it when the people he cared for were being maligned; especially Kaoru. Kenshin had a soft spot for the only woman he truly loved. 

"Eh, wait a minute, that you, Kenshin?" Enishi stopped walking, turning lazily around. 

Kenshin's fisted hand pulled back, and then punched Enishi square in the face. Enishi's balance faltered, but then was caught but his friends. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man," Enishi blinked, spitting some blood to the side as he discarded his broken shades. "I don't see you for years, and this is the greeting I get?" 

"I'm tired of that Kamiya girl's friends beating up on you, Enishi," one of his friends came up suddenly, and cracked his knuckles. "Let's teach this scrawny guy a lesson." 

Enishi raised a hand, a grin forming on his face, "No, let's not. I will." 

And with that, Enishi swung at Kenshin. 

Kenshin rubbed his throbbing head a little apprehensively. He was a little bruised, yes; a little bloody, yes; a little dirty, yes. But nothing could beat the surge of joy that now grew in him. He spat on the floor, and began to walk away from beaten Enishi. 

"Never speak of Kaoru like that, or else you will find an angry man." Kenshin wiped a trickle of blood on the corner of his lip, his back turned to Enishi, before simply adding, "you never want to mess with an angry man, Enishi." 

He shoved his cut and aching hands in his pockets and made his way to Kaoru's apartment. His heart began to pound harder with each step. He planned to come in, Kaoru would gasp, Kenshin would smile weakly, and for the rest of the night, they would be together. She tending to his little cuts and scrapes, he just enjoying the attention she gave him. 

Attention that Soujiro stole from him. 

Sure, Kenshin was a little selfish, a little bit of a jealous type; but it simply wasn't fair. Soujiro comes in, and with one smile repels Kaoru from him like two magnets turned the wrong way. He didn't like him very much, was an understatement. Kaoru and he had a history, the two were on the verge of a major breakthrough with their feelings, then Soujiro came and shook things around. After tonight, he was sure Kaoru would finally realize that Kenshin was willing to even bring her the moon and stars if she truly wanted it. 

He licked his lips, a little wet with the bitter taste of blood. He pulled out a hankercheif to dab at his face. He touched the skin around his eye and flinched. That was surely going to leave a mark, but it was something Kenshin can take care of. Everything would be worth it, every staggered walk and pain he endured would be all worth Kaoru's caring touch. 

He walked up the steps of their apartment complex, and soon found himself ringing the bell. He only pressed it once before Misao appeared before him. 

His heart sank. It was probably a sign that Kaoru herself didn't come to answer the door. 

Kenshin shook off the thought, _'I thought you didn't believe in signs, Himura.'_

"Kenshin!" Misao said, her voice heightened in surprise upon noting his subtlely soiled face. 

"Is she sleeping already?" He said, cutting off any comments on the way he looked. 

She shook her head, "Nope. We're eating ice cream." She gave way to a small smile as she motioned to Kaoru's room, "You're welcome to join." 

"No, that's all right. Tell her I came by." Kenshin blurted out. "I'll just come see her tomorrow, that I will." 

There was a pause as Misao nodded, still not saying anything of the little drops of blood on Kenshin's shirt, or the fact that his face puffed up a little and his eye was nearly purple with a bruise. "Okay then, I'll tell her." 

The door closed infront of him as he sighed. He turned around, wondering why he didn't come in to tell her how he beat Enishi to a bloody pulp. All just for her. He took a few steps, then stopped; he suddenly was faced with the man he also wanted to beat. Soujiro's face twisted ever so slightly at Kenshin's condition, but Kenshin shrugged it off and kept walking. 

"Don't you even dare," He warned Soujiro in a low criminal voice just as he walked past. 

Kaoru didn't have to know now, Kenshin concluded. This wasn't a contest between the two, he realized, with Kaoru as the prize. If Kaoru were to chose him over Soujiro, he would have wanted it because he loved him, not because he beat Enishi up for her. Sometimes he wished that Kaoru wasn't so dense. That one day, she'd wake up and realize that everything he did was just for her. 

All for her. 


	12. Christmas Present

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::::**

They looked at each other, blinked, and then broke out into a fit of laughter, realizing how much they both were agonizing over it. For that moment, Kaoru knew all was right with the world again. 

**::::**

---  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 12**  
--- 

Beads of sweat began to accumulate as she examined, with great concentration, two cabbages. Or was it some lettuce? Kaoru's face twisted. People began to send her concerned looks as she scrutinized the vegetables in her hands. They just couldn't understand, or even being to grasp, the important task that was just bestowed upon her. She sighed, eyeing a discoloration on one of the leaves. 

"Is that normal?" She mumbled aloud, wondering if she should get the other, greener one in her hand. 

There was a laugh behind her, "They're just vegetables, Kaoru." 

"You don't get it, Sou-chan," she faced him with scary persistence. "Last time Misao sent me shopping I bought the wrong things and ruined a dinner party for Tokio." 

Soujiro laughed, taking of them from her grasp and placing it into a plastic bag. "I'm sure this time, you'll do just fine." 

Kaoru put down the rejected vegetable and took the bag from Soujiro's hands. She dragged him down the aisles, asking for his opinion on nearly every brand she encountered and Soujiro was only happy to oblige. 

"So what do you think of this?" Kaoru brought up a can to his face, "Or maybe this is better? It's low fat and all. But who wants that junk? I say fat adds flavor. Don't you think so, Sou-chan?" 

Soujiro laughed, "Sure, Kaoru. If you're so lost about these things, why don't you ask, say, Kenshin for help when you shop instead of calling me up?" 

Her ears perked momentarily at the mention of his name. It seemed like whenever he had the chance Soujiro would manage to mention Kenshin somehow. Kaoru's face twisted as she placed a can of tomato paste into her cart. 

_'Just what are you up to, Soujiro?'_ Kaoru sent him a suspicious glance before heading to the pasta. 

"Kenshin? Oh, no. Last time I did, we ended up arguing about cereal. So what about noodles? What's your opinion on angel hair pasta?" She thrust a box in front of Soujiro to judge. 

There was another laugh nearby that made Kaoru freeze, "I see you're still having trouble shopping for Misao, that you are." 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru grinned, "Quick, what's your opinion on angel hair pasta?" 

"I think you should just stick to what Misao sent you to get," Soujiro laughed, tossing her a box of regular pasta. 

Kaoru shrugged, tossing the box into her cart. 

"Shopping for food, Kenshin?" Soujiro smiled, trying to make conversation with him. 

"I'm on an errand for Hiko, that I am." Kenshin confessed, "What about you?" 

"Kaoru gave me a call," Soujiro said, his tone a little smug, "she told me to help her run a few errands." 

Kenshin shot him a look just as Kaoru turned around to debate on tomato sauce. Soujiro matched his threatening glare with a smile. Kenshin's eyes narrowed at him before wandering to Kaoru who was having trouble reaching a can. 

"You should have called me then, that you should." Kenshin said, helping Kaoru reach the can on the top shelf. 

Kaoru laughed, "Don't you remember last time we both went grocery shopping together? It nearly ended our friendship! Besides, I don't think Sou-chan and I would be getting into any arguments about cereal." 

Kenshin felt his agitation rise as Soujiro continued to smile his haughty little smile. 

"Oh?" Kenshin plucked a can of tomato paste from the stack, "Well, I've got what I came for. Hiko is waiting for me so I better get going. I'll see you later, that I will." 

"Oh, right," Kaoru's mood started to dampen seeing Kenshin leave, "I'll see you later then." 

"See you," Soujiro grinned. 

Kenshin seemed to get even more annoyed as he walked off. What was Soujiro trying to say with that smile? Did he know something that Kenshin himself didn't? He placed the single can on the counter and pulled out some money. He didn't like Soujiro, he was sure of it now as he'll ever be. Whether it was because of the smugness of his smile or because Kaoru seemed to favor him more than her own best friend, Kenshin will never know. 

He mumbled a thanks picking up the bagged can and headed for Hiko's. 

Kaoru continued to brood over some ready-made deserts, mumbling certain instructions that Misao had told her to look for. Somehow, soon after Kenshin's departure, her mood had dampened drastically. 

_'Plain? Is that the same as vanilla?'_ She pondered for a while before picking it up and placing it in the cart. 

"You seem pretty moody today," Soujiro picked up some cookies for Kaoru to inspect. 

She waved the cookies away, "I'm not, Sou-chan. What makes you say that?" 

He shrugged, "You were all smiles right before Kenshin left, and look at you now; you seem to be less enthusiastic about getting my opinion on brands." 

Kaoru sent him a look, just what was that supposed to mean? Sure she was suddenly reminded of her sorry situation and the rut in their friendship when Kenshin came along, but it didn't make her any less enthusiastic, did it? Was he trying to hint at Kenshin's effect on her? She frowned. Soujiro just smiled at her, handing her a box of lady fingers as if he had forgotten about his comment earlier. 

"Don't you need some potatoes, too?" Soujiro checked the contents of their cart. 

"What do you mean 'moody'?" Kaoru's frustration grew. 

Soujiro just laughed and told her to forget about it and made his way to the potatoes. Kaoru huffed, following close behind. 

::-:: 

"Mm!" Tokio's voice resonated throughout the apartment, "It smells good in here!" 

"You're in Europe, Tokio," Aoshi flatly replied. "You can't smell anything from here." 

"Shut up, Aoshi," Tokio's displeasure was apparent, "you're always no fun." 

"Where's Saitou, anyway?" Misao asked, placing some plates on the dinner table. 

Tokio sighed, "Oh, he's out getting some ice. When he gets back, we're going to go take a walk." 

"That sounds nice, that it does," Kenshin said. 

Kaoru sat quietly on the sofa, flipping through a magazine she had already read twice through, as if it interested her more. She was in another sulky mood, though she'd rather not admit it aloud or in writing. _That woman_ would be coming tonight, and no amount of Christmas cheer was going to brighten her spirits. She turned the page and was suddenly faced with a beautiful model. Kaoru stared at the picture. If only she were as beautiful as her, Kaoru mused, maybe Kenshin would pay attention to her and only her. 

She continued to scrutinize the model. _'Look at her perfect white teeth.'_ Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly, _'If only had worn my retainer more, maybe I'd have perfect teeth and I wouldn't be in this mess.'_

"Say, is Kaoru there?" Tokio said, noticing the lack of the familiar voice. 

"Right here," Kaoru replied, flipping the page. 

"You seem to be the height of merriment. Are you all right, Kaoru?" Tokio's tone suddenly turned serious. 

Kaoru put down her magazine for a moment before looking at the speaker as if it were really her friend, "Yes, I'm fine." 

"If you say so," Tokio said meaningfully. 

Kaoru felt a shiver; even from so far away she could see the disbelief in her face and how her brows would raise oh-so-slightly and knowingly at her. Kaoru sighed, continuing to flip through the magazine. Oblivious to her, Kenshin had just sent her a worried glance before carrying on the conversation. 

"Oh, there's Saitou!" Tokio cheerfully announced, "I'll be calling again later. See you all soon!" 

There was a chorus of good-byes and well wishes as she hung up the phone and left them all in silence. Kaoru continued to flip through her magazine while Kenshin silently observed. It seemed Tokio was right; there was something off about Kaoru that night. Kenshin opened his mouth to say something, but then was cut off by the door bell. Broody and all, Kaoru went to answer the door. 

With keen observant eyes, Kenshin watched her leave. He sighed, she was probably angry that Tomoe would be here. He scoffed, _'Stop dreaming, Himura. She's not jealous.'_

::-:: 

Dinner went by uneventfully, much to the delight of Kaoru's asocial mood. Tomoe had arrived, as promised; and as expected, Kaoru seemed to turn into a social recluse. She felt noticeably ugly next to her and her perfect white teeth; so much so that Kaoru made it a point not to sit next to her or even stand next to her, even though Kenshin would often times be the buffer between them. She remembered the model in the magazine she inspected earlier; Kaoru silently cursed her faulty retainer again as she sipped her coffee. 

"You all right there, Missy?" Sano nudged her playfully, "You haven't once scolded me tonight." 

"I'm fine, Sano." Kaoru forced a smile, trying to hide her inadequate teeth. "Really. I'm just tired, that's all." 

Soujiro placed down his plate of cake, "Yeah, Kaoru's been coming home late recently. Since it's flu season and all." 

Kenshin sent Soujiro a look which Soujiro responded with a typical smile. Kenshin's eyes narrowed at him again; just what was he getting at? Every time they seemed to meet, Soujiro would make a comment about Kaoru that would make Kenshin think that he knew something that he, the best friend for numerous years, didn't. It was disarming for Kenshin, to say the least. 

"I know," Misao nodded in agreement, "sometimes it'd be three in the morning when I'd hear her stumble in; then I'd see Kaoru that same day at eight going back to work again." 

"Is that so?" Sano put down his cup and stole a glance at the clock, "Oh, geez, I had better go. I've got the early shift tomorrow at the Akabeko." 

"You?" Aoshi raised a brow. "You're working tomorrow morning? That's a surprise." 

Sano stretched out his arms, "Yeah, tell me about it. But, hey, we've all got to grow up one day, right?" 

Just as he said this, he sent Kenshin a look. Kenshin grew frustrated. What was wrong with these people tonight? It seemed that everybody went out of their way to hint at something Kenshin was having great difficulty grasping. 

"I'll walk you out," Kaoru put down her coffee and followed him to the door. 

Sano thanked both Misao and Kaoru for the wonderful dinner as he stepped out the door. He paused briefly, as if he wanted to say more but was thinking about it. He turned to Kaoru suddenly. 

"I know it ain't work that's bothering you," Sano rubbed his nose with his thumb. "Whatever it is, you know you can always come talk to me. Especially when Kenshin isn't an option." 

Kaoru's face twisted, "What does that mean?" 

Sano just grinned, mussed her hair, and wished her a pleasant Christmas before leaving. Befuddled and still quite mopey, she returned to the group, their conversation picking up, thinking about what Sano had said. Did he know something she didn't? Her face twisted as she took a bite of the cake she and Soujiro bought the day before. Whatever he meant, Kaoru knew she had to get to the bottom of this. 

::-:: 

Rays of sunlight barely penetrated the frosted glass in the neat and organized room. The extra coat of snow by the window attested to a hefty amount of snowfall the night before. Kenshin grumbled, the telephone waking him up at such an ungodly hour. His arm instinctively reached for the phone, and mumbled a greeting. 

"Kenshin," Hiko's voice was even and even a little cheery for so early in the morning, "get up. I've got something for you to do." 

"Right away," Kenshin sat up, "I'll be over at the office in a little bit, that I will." 

"Good." Hiko seemed pleased as he hung up. 

Sometimes he'd wonder why he worked as an assistant to what he thought was the neediest, most frivolous CEO in the entire world. He had a flock of assistants; but it was always and only Kenshin he'd wake from a sweet slumber and have him tackle the oddest of his whims. The job paid well, Kenshin was thankful for that. If not for the money and the somewhat flexible hours Kenshin would have been cleaning pots at the Akabeko with Sano at this very moment. Kenshin supposed he was lucky like that. 

He pulled on his jacket; a box made it nearly impossible for him to shove his hands into the ample pockets. He felt his mood turn sour just thinking about the box in his jacket. He had intended to give it to Kaoru the night before during their dinner, but it seemed she'd move away whenever he'd even come within arms reach of her. He sighed; he felt terrible for not having given her the present he'd been so excited to give to her since he'd laid eyes on it, especially since he was given such a thought-out present by Kaoru. 

He pushed open the doors to Hiko's large office, only to find him slouched in the corner making pottery. Kenshin sighed. Lately, Hiko's attention had been diverted from sake to pottery. It was a wonder why his business was still running. 

"You needed something?" Kenshin was growing impatient; the box in his pocket seemed to poke at his ribs. 

"Somebody is groggy this morning," Hiko commented, lifting up a newly molded vase. "Nice, isn't it?" 

Kenshin said nothing, but tried to move the box in his pocket to avoid its corners digging into his side. But it only seemed to make matters worse. 

"I need you to go run to the store and fetch me some tea," Hiko said, placing the vase on a shelf. "You know, that tea you keep getting me?" 

Kenshin nodded in understanding. "Is that all?" 

"How is Tomoe, by the way?" Hiko pulled out a slab of clay to mold into something. 

Kenshin winced, the box seemingly pierced him. 

"Not so great?" Hiko quirked a brow. 

"No." Kenshin's annoyance grew and so did his urge to trash the box. "We're doing fine, that we are." 

"But not as fine as you'd like?" Hiko ripped off a piece of the clay and began to roll it into a ball. 

"No, we're just doing fine." Kenshin pulled out the box slightly, to stop it's edges from boring into his side. 

Hiko threw the ball against the table then began to knead at it, "You love her?" 

The box slipped back deep into his pocket, and continued to try to wound Kenshin. He was growing even more distracted. "Who?" 

"Tomoe," Hiko was growing worried at the extreme attention Kenshin was giving the contents of his pocket. 

"No," Kenshin's attention was elsewhere when he replied, his fingers constantly adjusting the position of the box. 

"Then why are you two still together?" Hiko seemed to grow impatient. 

Kenshin had enough. With a flourish he took the box out and held it in his hands. The brightly colored paper seemed to attract Hiko's attention, but he mentioned nothing of it. 

Hiko took a breath, his attention off the clay and the present, and on Kenshin, "If you don't love her, why are you two still together?" 

::-:: 

Kaoru sloshed through the snow with a scary sense of determination. Her boots made deep and lasting imprints on the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. She couldn't get much restful sleep with Sano's words still fresh in her mind. True, it could have been the amount of coffee she had consumed while eating the delicious cake she picked out; but Sano's mysterious departing words mystified her. It was only natural that she go out into the cold snow so early in the morning since she was, in fact, the kind of person who would relentlessly search the name of that actor in that movie and would not rest until she set her mind at ease. 

_'What did he _mean_?'_ Kaoru mused once again, pushing the Akabeko doors open. 

The heat in the restaurant met her head on. She shook off the snow on her and made her way to the regular tables where she was sure as the snow outside that Sano would come and explain, even though she might have to wrestle it out of him, what he meant by "when Kenshin isn't an option." Her plan seemed perfect; she even had a few wrestling moves Sano taught her in mind. But all pleasant thought came to a sturdy halt as a familiar red met her line of vision. 

_'How am I supposed to talk about Kenshin if Kenshin himself is right here?'_ Cursing her rotten luck, she trudged on. 

"Kaoru!" Kenshin greeted, surprised to see her. 

"Hi, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled, scooting into the booth. "You're up early." 

"Hiko called me in, that he did." Kenshin explained, motioning to a paper bag next to him, "He wants some tea. What about you?" 

"I couldn't sleep," Kaoru confessed, but dare not elaborate why. 

"Oh, I have something for you," Kenshin smiled pulling out the cumbersome box and handed it to Kaoru. It felt like a thorn was finally pulled from his side. "I wasn't able to give it to you last night, so here." 

Kaoru's eyes lit up as she accepted the brightly wrapped box. With much anticipation and excitement she tore apart the wrapper, Kenshin smiling as her frenzied unwrapping continued. She popped open the lid of the white box and was met curiously by a felt one. She pulled it out, examining it briefly before opening it. Little hairs stood up suddenly as a feeling of _déjà vu_ washed over her as she, for a brief moment, tried to remember where she had seen it before. Not in the magazine she had been read thrice the night before, that was for sure. Could it have been on television? She grinned, pinning down where she had seen it before. 

"Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru gave him a heartfelt hug, "I love it." 

In the felt box was the diamond necklace she fell in love with while shopping with Soujiro. 

::-:: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: == ==;; I'd love to make some excuse as to why I updated rediculously late, but I don't want to bore you. My apologies for the long wait, though. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter. We only have about two more to go before the story is done, so please don't fret. I'll be updating sooner than usual - in less than a week's time (it's a bloody miracle, I tell you!). So don't worry. The pandemonium will settle down soon enough. 

Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed! x] 

**Lyphta** (Thank you for your review! Yes, this is a K/K fic. Sorry for the long wait!)  
**alex** (Haha, you're not the only one who hates Tomoe. I'm glad you like my fic! Also, I'm sorry for the long wait.)  
**The evil witch** (Thanks for the compliment and your review! I apologize for the long gap between updates.)  
**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL** (Sorry, sorry, sorry for making you wait long. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!)  
**donna8157** (Haha, I wonder as well about Tomoe. What am I going to do with her? Haha. Just kidding. I know exactly what I'm going to do. Anyway, I'm sorry for making you wait long! Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked the half chapter!)  
**MZ.AMbER EYES** (Haha, I'll keep that in mind for whatever K/K projects I'll be doing. I'm sorry for making you wait a while for this chapter. But many thanks for you review!)  
**xsoukaokenx** (You haven't reviewed for a while and I haven't updated for a while - shall we call it even? x] I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Sorry for making you wait a long time for this one and thank you so much for your review!)  
**CharlieTheOtakuNymph** (Haha, for me it's more of a temporary resurrection. I can't seem to stick with a regular updating pattern. It's pretty pathetic. x] But thanks for your review!)  
**SoujiroSetadoris** (I'm glad you think the long wait was worth it! Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the long wait.)  
**...** (Ahh, please don't cry. A lot of people don't like "her" very much, and I appreciate that you don't hate me for placing her in the story. Thanks for the encouragement and the review! Sorry for the long wait...)  
**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love** (Sorry for making you wait a while. Poor you! Being grounded is horrible. I'm glad you like it and many thanks for your review.)  
**archangle3000** (Thanks! Sorry for the long wait between chapters...)  
**HitokiriSky** (Haha, yeah. Real life can be pretty ironic that way. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks so much for your review and I apologize for the long wait.)  
**caramelcutie567** (Kasey, I don't know if I should even reply to you, smack you, or thank you. ¬ ¬)  
**An Avid Reader** (Thank you for your review! I'm really sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter, but I do hope it was worth it. Haha, I'm actually completely finished with the entire story, so the wait in between chapters will be a lot shorter than you all are probably accustomed to when it comes to me. I can say with full confidence that this will be done before the end of the month. Thanks again!) 

Review!


	13. Fireworks

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

**::::**

In the felt box was the diamond necklace she fell in love with while shopping with Soujiro. 

**::::**

_I look for a shooting star to place my wish on. But the dawn comes too soon and I am unable to find one._

**Hanabi (Fireworks), Ayumi Hamasaki.**

---  
**C**_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 13**  
--- 

Kaoru's stomach was churning. The smell of gasoline was dizzying and so were the cramped aisles and the mass of people. The plane hadn't even left the airport left and already she was suffering from a bad case of motion sickness. Kenshin sat next to her, flipping through a magazine, apparently oblivious to Kaoru's dilemma. She had taken a few travel pills Soujiro suggested before leaving the apartment, but it seemed its effects wore off before she even stepped on the plane. 

Flight attendants were now checking the overhead bins and began their explanation on the emergency exits. Then plane began its crawl to the runway. She glanced at her watch, hoping she would get there soon. At least _that woman_ wasn't coming along for the ride. Kenshin explained, while they waited for their flight, that something had suddenly come up and she wouldn't be tagging along. It wasn't like she missed her, if anything her not being here ensured a carefree and more relaxed Kaoru, but she couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't make it. During the conversation they all had that Christmas Eve, it seemed like she was set on coming along. 

_'Oh well,'_ Kaoru opened the window next to her, _'it's her loss.'_

"Kaoru," Misao sat next to Kenshin and buckled her seatbelt, "you're looking a little green." 

"She hates planes, that she does." Kenshin said, not looking up from his magazine, seemingly lost in thought. 

"Oh?" Misao sent her a sympathetic look, "Well, don't worry. You know what they say, airplanes are the safest form of travel." 

Kaoru grumbled, her head swimming while the plane continued its slow movements. They paused once in a while, until it was their turn to take off. She shut her eyes tight; Kaoru despised the sudden weight on her head as the plane would begin its ascension. It always seemed to her that in that moment everybody held their breath, said a silent prayer, and waited to see if they did manage to cheat death again and make it up on the air. 

The plane began to rumble as it picked up speed. Kaoru winced, she really hated planes. Just as she thought she was going to lose her mind, she felt a comforting hand on her own. Her eyes slowly opened as she sent Kenshin a glance. He looked at her, magazine back in the seat pocket, and just smiled. 

The plane and everybody else seemed to disappear, even the pounding pressure on her head seemed to go away. The only thing that seemed to register in her mind was Kenshin and his comforting hold. Kaoru smiled back, her fears all chased away by one person. 

::-:: 

There was a magic in the air Kaoru couldn't put her finger on. Perhaps it was the beautiful scenery Misao's grandfather's estate had to offer. Or maybe it was because it was New Year's Eve, an occasion which, by default, had a magic all its own. Or maybe it was the alcohol? Kaoru put down her drink for a moment before deciding the electricity in the air was most likely just from the fleece blanket she sat on. 

She waited for midnight to arrive by the fire. Misao's, and Soujiro's, relatives were having a frenzied good time playing cards or the occasional board game for the younger members of the family. Sano was busy talking up one of the many cousins Kaoru was introduced to, and Soujiro was busy keeping their grandmother happy, but he promised to return and keep her company around midnight. Kenshin was sitting with her only moments before, then suddenly decided to get some food. She checked her watch. That had been five minutes ago. 

"Kaoru!" She heard Misao's frantic call, "Do me a favor?" 

Kaoru nodded, "Sure." 

"All right," Misao grinned then handed her some keys, "Find Kenshin and tell him to come with you to the cellar down bellow. I need you two to get the boxes of champagne for me, is that okay? We're running low and it's nearly midnight. I've got my aunts breathing down my neck at poker, so I can't go myself. And who knows where Soujiro went off to?" 

Kaoru shrugged. 

"Thank you, Kaoru," Misao grinned, turning to return to her aunts. "Oh, and when you leave, be sure to lock the doors. Gramps is particular about keeping the door locked." She called out over her shoulder. 

"You're going somewhere?" Kenshin materialized next to her, a plate full of food. 

"Right," Kaoru glanced at the shiny key in her hands before turning to Kenshin, "We have to go do Misao a favor." 

"A favor? Now?" Kenshin picked up a carrot and began to chomp on it. 

"Yes, now." 

Kaoru and Kenshin walked down to the cellar where she supposed they used like a pantry. Even though they were relatively far from the party, they could still hear everybody cheering, laughing, and having a great time. Kaoru unlocked the door, not bothering to pull the key out. 

"They seem pretty well stocked, that they do," Kenshin mumbled as he turned on the lights. Kaoru only nodded in agreement. 

"How many boxes do we need?" Kenshin walked to the stack of boxes. 

Kaoru shrugged, leaving the door slightly ajar as she headed deeper into the pantry. She placed her hands on her hips as she counted four boxes. "I think all of them." 

"All of them?" Kenshin grunted, picking up a box, "Misao owes us, that she does." 

She laughed, "Here, let me get the door." 

Kaoru's face blanched as the doorknob remained stiff and refused to turn. She sent Kenshin a pleading look as he juggled the box in hand. 

"Oro? What is it, Kaoru?" Kenshin adjusted his hold. 

Kaoru jiggled the doorknob again, before a panic rose in her. "I think we're locked in." 

::-:: 

Soujiro's smiled as he heard them talk. True, his smile wavered just thinking of the mutiny in store for him should he do this and they find out it was him, but it was for her own good. He had been quite the schemer these days, and if he manages to fail at this one thing, all the smug smiles and well-placed comments would go to waste. Slowly, he pushed the door while the two still conversed over the boxes. There was a barely audible click, and with sweaty palms, he locked the door. 

He let go of a relieved sigh, seeing all went well and Kaoru had yet to find out the terrible news. Soujiro made his way back up to the party, making a mental note for him to come down there in a few minutes. 

::-:: 

(A few days earlier.) 

Kenshin tossed in his bed. He had delivered Hiko's tea and manage to even give Kaoru her present. He smiled, remembering the excitement in her eyes. But then his smile quickly disappeared, remembering what Hiko had asked him. 

_If you don't love her, why are you two still together?_

He groaned, pulling the sheets over him as he tried to salvage his morning. The question was simple enough, Tomoe and he had been going out for a while now, but the idea didn't seem to sit well with him. She was a nice girl, that he wouldn't argue about. But what was it that he didn't like about her? What was that one thing that always seemed to prevent him from even placing a simple kiss on her lips? 

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, dispelling all thoughts as he meditated for an answer. But one image couldn't seem to unstick itself from his mind. His face twisted, the image of Kaoru's large beautiful eyes lingered in his mind even though it had been a few hours since he had last seen her. 

_'Stop that, Himura,'_ his mind scolded him, _'Kaoru doesn't think of you like that.'_

He sat up suddenly, realizing what it was that always held him back. A new-found determination in him fueled him to pick up the phone and dial a phone number. His hands tightened its grip as two rings went by. 

"Hello?" 

Kenshin took a breath, "It's me. We need to talk." 

::-:: 

Kaoru sat on the floor, tired of banging at the door. It seemed everybody was caught up doing something, anything, to hear their cries for help. Kenshin, on the other hand, refused to panic being the level-headed person that he is. Instead, he opted to eating or drinking whatever it was that was on hand. 

Kaoru rubbed her aching head, tired of being trapped in the cellar. It wasn't that she was in the least bit claustrophobic, nor was it the company something she detested, it was more of a combination of both. She sighed, his rhythmic chewing was getting the best of her. Kaoru stole a glance at Kenshin who had popped open a can of soda; he was a living reminder of the unattainable happiness in her life. She frowned, but that was something she was already used to. 

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru who seemed to be quite afflicted thanks to their situation. He placed his soda can down thinking of what to tell her. The news hadn't reached her yet, in fact, it hadn't reached many aside from Hiko. Would she be happy? Would she be annoyed? His tension turned into a need to say something, anything really, to try to brighten up her mood. 

"Maybe Misao will get impatient and come down," Kenshin offered some solace. 

Kaoru shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't think she's the type who'd notice any time soon." 

Kenshin sighed, deciding it was now he should tell her. "I broke up with Tomoe." 

Suddenly, she felt her chest bloom with joy and happiness. She wanted to tell him how much she hated her anyway, so it wasn't something to be remorseful about. But she didn't want to risk telling him about how she feels anything, either. She cared greatly for Kenshin, that she was sure of, but the idea of losing him only scared her witless. 

"What? How come? You two looked relatively happy together." The words forced out of her mouth left a bitter taste. 

Kenshin simply shrugged, refusing to tell her the reason he had to end it with her. 

"I wonder if Sou-chan's looking for me," Kaoru said aloud, remembering his promise he made her not too long ago. 

Kenshin felt his agitation rise at the nickname, "Soujiro?" 

"Yeah," Kaoru sent him a curious look, "I don't think you like him too much, do you?" 

"I just don't like him." 

Kaoru frowned. Kenshin was a peaceable person and normally wouldn't be in opposition with a person enough to state it so blatantly. Her face twisted. To her, Soujiro was the apotheosis of what was a friend; and to top it all off, he made time for her when Kenshin seemingly didn't. What was not to like? 

"A lot of things," Kenshin said, taking a sip of his soda. 

Her eyes slightly widened, _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

She bit her lip. "Like what?" 

Kenshin shrugged. "I just don't like him, that I don't." 

Kaoru's mood turned sour at Kenshin's obvious dislike for her friend. She never liked it when two of the people she cared for didn't like the other. It always seemed to tear her apart. Her mind searched for something she might think Kenshin thought of as offensive, and the only thing she could think of was the fact that Soujiro seemed to be readily available for her. 

"Is it because I spend a lot of time with Sou-chan?" Kaoru ventured. 

The light caught the color in Kenshin's usual violet eyes and for a moment, they flickered yellow. "Yes." 

"I never said anything when your time with Tomoe." Kaoru could feel her temper rise as she stood up. 

"But did you like her for it?" Kenshin stood up as well. 

Kaoru's head began to spin. She could feel dread form at the pit of her stomach as the realization of what was happening hit her. How come they were at ends again? Her mind searched for a reason. The noise outside seemed to grow louder as the last few seconds were being counted down. 

"Well, Kaoru?" Kenshin pressed on, grabbing her shoulders. "Did you like Tomoe?" 

_Five._

She bit her lip, afraid of what would happen if she answered. Should she lie? No, her mind reasoned, it's too late to lie now. Should she tell the truth? No, she felt her fear of losing him constrict her, she can't tell him; she would rather have him happy with somebody else instead of lose him forever. 

_Four._

Kenshin's eyes looked into her own, searching for an answer. For once in her life, his eyes looked like they were pleading at her, begging her to say something. But what could she say? Kaoru broke away from his grip, suddenly tired of running from the truth. 

_Three._

"No," Kaoru said as tears started to form; a dam was being broken in her, "I hated her! I hated her for taking you away from me. I hated how you would always be with her and barely even spend time with me. I hated how perfect she was and how I couldn't even begin to compete." 

_Two._

Kaoru wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It's funny, isn't it? How when you realize what it is that you need, it's already too late." 

_One._

Her words hung in the air as the sounds of fireworks popped outside. People cheered, laughed, and was merry, but inside the cellar things couldn't have been anymore tense. Kaoru continued to cry, her feelings, sorrow, pain, agony, frustration, and all the rest had seemed to materialized into her ever-flowing tears. She wanted to take her words back, rewind things to a time when everything wasn't complicated between them both. He hated her now, she was sure of it. And why wouldn't he? Kaoru already hated herself. She had turned into this prideful, hideous, fearful creature. Who could ever care for a person like her? Kaoru wiped her tears away again, afraid to look at Kenshin and feel the pang of rejection first hand; she was sure he'd see her for what she truly had become. 

Her eyes suddenly widened. With one swoop, Kenshin grabbed her again and kissed her. His arms were wrapped around her, as if he had always held her since the beginning of time. She felt like she was home as Kenshin's scent and everything else about him swirled around her; he was her drug that helped her forget everything that troubled her. For a second, the risk of losing him seemed to drift far away, and all she knew was him. 

But almost as soon as the drug had taken effect, it was quickly dispelled and she was once again faced with the inevitability of good bye. The door suddenly opened, abruptly stopping the two. Kaoru faced a startled Misao and Soujiro. Overwhelmed, Kaoru ran out of the cellar, leaving a hurt and confused Kenshin behind. 

:::: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: I hope you all liked this. It's a little weird, a little off, and a little jumbled; but I fear if I take any more time to work on it, it'll never be up. So I put this up (a few hours early, too), hoping you all liked it and will excuse the sloppy work. The next update will be sooner than usual - August 26 (Thursday). So don't fret. The conclusion is coming. 

Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed! x] 

**HitokiriSky** (Oh, really? Happy birthday then! Haha. Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the chapter!)  
**Lyphta** (She isn't going to be showing up anymore. The last chapter was her last appearance, and now I'm just about to wrap it up as best I can. Thanks for your review!)  
**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL** (I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for your review!)  
**rainingfruit** (I put a little star in your name, just for you. Haha. Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story.)  
**donna8157** (O.O You think so? I'm glad! I thought for a while now that I've been in a rut. Thank you so much for your review!)  
**sukadono** (Yay! Thanks for putting me on your list. =] Thanks for your review, too! I hope you like the story.)  
**MZ. AMbER EYES** (Haha, it's weird, huh? How I actually can give a date to when I'll be updating next. Anyway, thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.)  
**CharlieTheOtakuNymph** (Is that... A good thing? Haha. Don't worry, there's only one more left, and then you can stop waiting for me to show up and post something. x] Thank you for your review!)  
**Jomatto** (Thanks! Also, thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story.) 

Review!


	14. Always

"Al_w_**a**_y_s"  
By: O. Juice

::-:: 

Overwhelmed, Kaoru ran out of the cellar, leaving a hurt and confused Kenshin behind. 

::-:: 

C_h_a_p_**t**_e_r** 14**  
--- 

She couldn't bear to look at him after she had run off. She needed to get away. Nobody had really dared talk to her about what happened in the cellar, and Kaoru thought it was in the best interest of everybody if they didn't. Kaoru felt horrible; it seemed as though their friendship had just ended, and there would be no more Kenshin in her life. She found it ironic, how something that she supposed was aimed to bring them together, only tore them apart. The thought saddened her, but she believed it was for the better. 

_'Kenshin doesn't deserve such an ugly person like me,'_ Kaoru bitterly thought as she pulled her robe closer. 

She sat quietly at home, finishing a term paper that was due in a few days. A good week had passed since the party and, during which, Kaoru had been a strictly work-school-and-home kind of girl. She didn't want to run into Kenshin, or anybody for that matter. Even Misao had given her ample space to brood - she returned a few days after Kaoru had. 

Kaoru stretched out her arms, hoping to finish before she had to go to work in a few hours. She heard a knock on her door; a feeling of certain doom crept on her face as she heard the knock again, a little louder than before. Lazily, and quite shakily, she headed to the door. 

_'What if it's Kenshin?'_ She bit her lip, her heart beating fast. _'What then?'_

Her sweaty hands turned the cool knob of the door, and a small sigh of relief escaped her lips. 

"Oh," she forced a smile, "it's you, Sou-chan. Come in." 

Like Kaoru, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods. He wordlessly walked in and sat on the sofa. 

"Kaoru, sit," Soujiro's voice was even and serious; "we need to talk." 

She obliged and sat next to him. "What is it?" 

He scratched at his head, "I don't get it." 

"Don't get what?" 

"You," he simply said. 

Kaoru gave way to a laugh. "What do you mean, 'me'?" Her laughter was cut short, her face wrinkling slightly. "Is it because of what happened in the party?" 

Soujiro nodded. He took Kaoru's hands and looked at her in the eyes. His eyes had nearly the same effect as Kenshin's hand, though it affected her a lot less. Both their eyes seemingly were always searching for something, an answer perhaps, in Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru was starting to get uncomfortable. 

"I want you to answer me honestly," Soujiro said, "I don't want you to lie, because if you do, I'll never forgive you." 

"I won't lie," Kaoru promised. 

"Do you love him?" He simply asked. 

"Who?" 

"Kenshin." 

The question wasn't complicated or labyrinthine, but its simplicity stumped her. What could she say to that? 

"O-of course," Kaoru stuttered, her eyes averting his, "he's my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" 

"No, Kaoru," he brought her eyes to meet his, "do you _love_ him?" 

::-:: 

"That doesn't go there, Kaoru," Megumi took the file from Kaoru's hands and placed it aside. 

"Oh, sorry," Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and picked up another file to be placed away. 

Megumi let out a tsk, "What's wrong with you today? You seem to be so out of it lately. Maybe you should go now? You're off in only half an hour." 

Kaoru simply shook her head and returned to filing. She didn't need an early leave; if anything, it was the last thing she needed. Ever since she left the apartment for work, it seemed that things around her reminded her of Kenshin. Sometimes, from the corner of her eye she could have sworn he was standing there. But every time she'd turn to look, it would be somebody else. She didn't need the extra time to think about Kenshin. What she needed now was to be busy and stay busy. Kaoru sighed, but even that didn't seem to work. 

"I'll prep rooms before I go," Kaoru said before walking off. 

Megumi just nodded while continuing to arrange tomorrow's files. 

She tossed used items into the special trashcan and changed a few things here and there. Kaoru continued to tidy things, the thought of cleaning surprisingly banishing Kenshin from her mind. She glanced at her clock, nine o'clock, and decided it was time to head home. Unbuttoning her lab coat as she headed to the locker rooms, she was once again faced with a flash of red by the waiting room. She blinked, and then it was gone. Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh, maybe Megumi was right. She should have left sooner. 

Kaoru pulled on her beanie as she readied herself to leave. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Riyo," she bid farewell to their receptionist. 

"See you," Riyo sent her a sympathetic look, "try to get some rest tonight. You might catch something if you continue around so down like that." 

Kaoru flashed a smile, and headed out the door. She froze. 

It was not the chill air, nor was it the snow all around that made her freeze. In fact, it could have very well been the beginning of summer and she still would have felt her temperature drop drastically to the point that her face paled and her hands were ice to the touch. It was Kenshin, and here he stood before her now with a smile on his face as if nothing had happened. Perhaps that was his intention for seeing her? To tell her to forget about what happened? 

He didn't say anything for a while, and didn't seem to intend to say anything. Kaoru frowned a little before walking off. 

_'Great, another hallucination,'_ her mind grumbled, _'just what I need.'_

She walked briskly for a while, red barely visible from the corner of her eye. Kaoru wanted to get home before she bumped into the real Kenshin. She took her short cut through the park where the snow nearly covered everything save for a few benches that were used quite often. Usually this place was quite scenic and full of flowers and families having a good time. But the green life in the park was gone and was replaced with a strange shadowy sense of doubt all around her. Could all this snow really give way to such an abundance of life? 

Kaoru sat down for a moment to think about it. It wasn't often that she was able to think of anything else lately, so the idea of thinking about something unrelated to Kenshin appealed to her. She rubbed her near frozen nose as a gentle snowfall began. For a while, she waited there like a frozen statue. The way the snow fell entranced her, lured her into a place of calm. Realizing that she couldn't stay out here all night, she stood and continued on her way, the snow, and the light from the lamp post following close behind. 

Suddenly, almost unnaturally, the light was gone and Kaoru was cast in the shadow of somebody else. She felt fear pale her face. Kaoru had heard of many stories of women walking alone at night in secluded places and how they get abducted and almost always end up in a ditch somewhere. She felt a lump in her throat as she tried to think of an escape. Was it a thief? A criminal who stood behind her? Kaoru decided that she didn't want to find out. She took quick steps to get away but was held back by a firm hand on her shoulder. 

"You shouldn't stay out late in the park, that you shouldn't." 

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as she swirled around to see Kenshin; the same Kenshin that had met her in the clinic. He smiled at her, and it seemed it was the only thing Kaoru needed before going into hysterics. 

"Kenshin," she cried out suddenly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have run off like that. But," she paused, "but--" 

Kaoru frowned as Kenshin began to laugh. Was this some sick joke? Was it all just a game to him? The thought bothered and angered her. With a huff, she continued on her way. 

"No, Kaoru, wait," Kenshin said, his laughter starting to die out as he reached out for her. 

"Kenshin, I'm trying to apologize and you're laughing at me." Kaoru frowned at him; she sighed. 

He smiled again; Kaoru took a moment to admire his face and how the lamp behind them and the moon above them made him look handsome. Kaoru soon found herself smiling too. She looked away for a moment and bit her lip. 

Kenshin took a breath. "I'm sorry." 

Kaoru grew nervous. Was Kenshin going to apologize for kissing her that night? For leading her on to believe he, on some level, cared deeply for her just as she did? It certainly wouldn't be the first time Kenshin had backed down like this with a girl. Kaoru's eyes turned downcast, feeling her heart turn heavy a little. 

"For what?" 

The world was at a standstill as Kaoru waited for his answer. Even the snow seemed to stop falling just for them, as ridiculous as it may sound. 

"Kaoru," he said refusing to answer, "you might hate me for this, but I think it's something you should know." 

She bit her lip again. Kaoru was sure he was going to apologize and tell her that the two of them were not meant to be. 

"What is it?" 

Suddenly he wrapped her up in his arms, his breath tickling the hair by her ear as he said it. He said it so softly; she thought she was just hearing things and that it was just something her warped mind had made up. Her eyes closed as she released a slow breath. For a moment she relished in his hold before he let her go, their eyes fearfully meeting each other. The world resumed its pace, and the snow began to fall again. 

Kaoru tried a smile. She knew nothing would be the same since. 

:::: **E**_p_i_l_**o**_u_g**e** :::: 

The picture frames in Kenshin's apartment stood like they always have been with the exception of a few additions here and there. Kaoru stood before the mass of pictures holding a familiar macaroni frame. She smiled; it would only be a matter of time before the aged glue and constant handling on her and Kenshin's part would result in a big clump of macaroni and tattered cardboard. Kaoru grinned as she placed the picture frame back. 

_'In that case,'_ she thought to herself as a feeling of excitement bubbled in her, _'I'm going to have to make him another one.'_

She continued to scan the collection and picked up another frame. This frame was much sturdier. Kaoru smiled as she looked at the picture. During their outing to the fair, Tokio had been insistent, since the Ferris wheel, to get one massive picture of everybody before she left for her honeymoon. 

"Come on!" Tokio frowned as she dragged Kaoru into the picture. "Come on, Kaoru!" 

She felt herself being forcefully shoved against Kenshin. Kaoru remembered blushing madly and clutching onto her fuzzy rabbit as the poor stranger Tokio coerced to take their picture counted down. Kaoru smiled as she examined the picture with her shyly looking up at Kenshin and Kenshin doing the same to her. 

_'I should try to get Tokio to get everybody to go back there,'_ Kaoru mused. _'Maybe that fortune teller would still be there.'_

Kaoru heard familiar footsteps approach as she put the frame down. 

"Are you ready to go, Kaoru?" Kenshin offered his hand to her. 

Kaoru nodded and smiled as she took it. 

_'If there was one thing the fortune teller was right about,'_ Kaoru thought to herself, _'it was that he really was there for me. Always.'_

They walked out of the apartment complex, meeting the lunch rush head on. Kaoru smiled as Kenshin's hand tightened on hers. Kaoru did the same as they weaved through the crowd together, hoping that nothing would tear them apart. 

_**The end.**_

:::: 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! 

Author's Notes: I feel like crying and jumping for joy at the same time now that I'm officially done with "Always." I apologize if the ending didn't have enough "oomph" - endings is my weakness. Well, it's been a bumpy, yet pleasant ride with you guys. I've got a few more stories in mind before I'm officially exhausted of ideas. I'm including a trailer/teaser of what I hope will be my next fic, "Picture of You" (An Always Spin-Off), on the bottom. Which, by the way, isn't going to be placed up here for a while. I'm hoping to take a break from writing fanfictions and focus on other things, if that's all right. Hopefully I'll be back on ffnet in full force. So please keep an eye out for me in the future! 

Ahh...how could I have done it without you guys to push me along? Thank you so much for everything - the support, the encouragement, the threats, and the wonderful things you have said! You all have made writing this a more wonderful experience. x] 

**HitokiriSky** (Thanks for putting me there! Also, thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope the ending was worth ploughing through all the chapters. =])  
**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love** ( =] I'm glad you think so. Thanks for your reviews along the way! I hope you liked the end.)  
**El Capitan** (Thanks! Also, thank you for your review!)  
**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL** (I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I hope you liked the ending. =])  
**gracianeko** (Ahh, no, I didn't forget you! =] It's all right that you couldn't comment on other chapters; life can get really busy. As for the reason Kaoru ran off... To be honest, it's poor planning on my part. I didn't make it quite clear, huh? == ==;; Sorry. But I'm glad you like the chapter. I hope the ending is up to par. Thank you for your wonderful reviews along the way; they're always welcomed and appreciated.)  
**rainingfruit** (Bohaha. Go ahead and use it; I really don't mind at all. =] Yeah, I've actually watched Fruits Basket - it's so funny! Bohahaha. Fruity bunch! All right! x] Thank you for your review! I hope you like the ending. )  
**The evil witch** (It's okay. Thank you for your review! I hope you like the ending!)  
**Lyphta** (Bohaha, what Kenshin said to Tomoe? Er, I think I should know this one. == ==;; Haha. Just kidding. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like the ending. Thanks for your reveiws!)  
**animegurl23** (Where was I? Er, refilling creative juices? == ==;; Haha. Thanks for your review! I hope you like the ending!)  
**xsoukaokenx** (That's all right. Ahh, thank you for the reviews you've left me over the past chapters. You've been there since... A long time ago! Thank you for your encouragement and feedback along the way. I really enjoyed them. I hope you liked the ending.)  
**tintin-chan** (Bohaha! Yeah, I was pretty nervous about updating myself. Don't worry, if I say I'll update something on that date, chances are I will. I hope you like the ending and thanks for your review!)  
**SoujiroSetadoris** (Ah, so many questions! Bohahaha. That's okay. =] Well, frankly, it's my own fault that there are some holes in the story. It's poor planning on my part. Sorry. == ==;; I'll be sure to plan better next time. But to answer a few of your questions... Soujiro is now trying to get Kaoru and Kenshin together. I hope that fits. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews along the way. They always help me type a little faster. I hope the ending was good enough! )  
**anabell** (Thanks! I'm glad you think so. I hope you like the ending and thank you so much for your review!)  
**CharlieTheOtakuNymph** (Bohahahahahaha! That cracked me up. I used to watch that show all the time. Heffer (the big yellow cow) is my favorite. x] Thank you so much for your reviews along the way and I do hope you like the ending.)  
**GranolaBar** (Oh, wow, thanks! Bohaha. Gargh, homework! Homework is horrible. But thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I'm glad you like it and I do hope you like the ending. Thanks for your review!)  
**Shin1** (I'm glad you like the story! Haha, yeah, I think there is such a word. Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you like the ending!) 

Also, many many praises and thanks to those who I may have lost between long updates == ==;; (I hope you all like the ending): donna8157 (Thank you for your encouragement along the way! I really appreciate them. I hope you like the ending.), MZ. AMbER EYES, archangle3000, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love, ebonyfox, Koishii Sweet, Papaya!, CrismHeart, Sora Himura, Korai Rumikashi, SilverLightning177, Keiry, Kaoru Himura2, CurlsofSerenity, Kitaru, Califpinay3001, Sasami9876, Serenity, thunder sister, Kaoru Gal, Sanoshi, sukadono. 

(I apologize if I fail to include your name. It's hard to sift through reviews and remember who has been reviewing more than once. == ==;;) 

And finally, a thank you to those who have read the story. 

Until next time,  
O. Juice. 

Review! 

--- 

_P_i**c**_t_ur_e_ o**f** **Y**_o_u

From the moment I laid eyes on that man, I knew we would never get along. He was always so rude when we'd meet, which, by the way, was quite often. I swear, he's some kind of frustrated stalker who has nothing better to do but follow me around all day. But he's also kind of cute. Wait a second. What are you thinking, Misao?! He isn't cute! He's the enemy! But then one day, I needed his help and, surprisingly, he helped me out without some witty remark or insulting comment on how I don't understand some things. He's actually a really nice person, once you get to know him. Ah, just thinking about it makes me blush! Blush? Me? Oh, don't even say it! Misao Mikamachi, you haven't fallen in love with Aoshi Shinomori, have you?


End file.
